Welcome Back Grace Shepard
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Hammersley get new members and they welcome Grace back after she been over seas on tour.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Welcome back Grace Shepard**

 **AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

 **RATING:R**

 **SPOILERS: Season 4**

 **CATEGORY:**

 **PAIRINGS: Mike/Kate. Buffer/Grace. ET/Nav**

 **SUMMARY: Hammersley get new members and they welcome Grace back after she been over seas on tour.**

 **ARCHIVE: Fan fiction,**

 **DISCLAIMER: OK, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.**

 **FEED BACK: Yes Please**

 **NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.**

The morning of the metal award ceremony Grace gave Pete a kiss before walking over to where the helicopter is. Pete watch Grace get into the helicopter and the doors close just as the blades started turning. He look at Grace as they wave to each other just as the helicopter took off and headed out to sea. Pete turn around and walk back to his wagon and got in and drove to base since HMAS Melbourne is due to leave in three hours.

When the helicopter landed on HMAS New castle. Grace got off and walk towards where lead seamen is waiting for her. Then the helicopter took off and headed back to Cairns

"Commander Shepard ma'am if you will follow me. The ceremony will be gin in two hours" He said as they both saluted

"Lead the way"

"Yes ma'am and on behalf of the HMAS New castle it an honor to have you on here ma'am"

"Thank you" Grace follow the lead seamen into the ship she turn and smile when she saw Hammersley not to far away.

Once she was in the ship she follow the sailor down and into a room where she notice four other sailors in there uniform are.

"Is there any thing I can get you ma'am"

"I'm fine thank you"

"Yes ma'am" Then they saluted once more before he walk out the door and closing it. Grace turn around to see the four men standing at attention and saluting Grace which she did in return

"At easy and relax it going to be along boring two hours" Grace said as she sat down and put her hat on the table.

"Commander Shepard what did you do to be here ma'am"

"I have no idea, perhaps you can tell me and we both will know"

"Sorry ma'am I don't" Then the door open and a man walk in shutting the door behind him

"Your not a sailor" Grace said. The guy smile as he step ford towards Grace putting his hand out

"Commander Shepard, I'm ambassador Davis"

"American" They shook hands

"Yes I am I've heard a lot about you from Captain Marshal" Grace raise her eye brows

"Steve marshal" She said in shock

"Yes do you know him"

"Yes I do and dam he didn't tell me he got promoted, well he deserve it. It about dam time to" The ambassador grin

"He has said nothing but great things about you commander"

"And how long did that talk last for"

"A while and I read your record impressive"

"It nothing" She shrug her shoulders

"Those metal say other wise" Grace look down at her metals and back up to the ambassador

"I was doing what I was train to do" he nodded

"Now I got a question for you commander, where am I going to pin your new metal"

"On my chest" Grace notice the other four smiling at her comment

"I know that but where"

"Here" She pointed

"Alright" Then he turn to the other four and talk to them for a few minutes before walking out the door

"That was interesting" Grace said soon as the door was close.

"Yes it was alright" One of them said.

They talk for the next hour and a half when the Sam sailor who show Grace into the room open the door

"Commander Shepard, you needed in the ward room" Grace stood up

"What happen"

"Our chef accidentally cut one of the sailor arm there blood every where, our medic doesn't know what to do"

"Out of my way" Grace ran out of the room and down to the ward room.

When she got there she saw the medic holding the guy bloody arm and another guy was in the room. Grace took her uniform top off

"You take you shirt off" Grace said

The guy took his shirt off and past it to Grace "How long ago did the accident happen" She said as they swap tops.

"Five minutes ago"

"Where your doctor"

"We haven't got one till tomorrow" Grace put the guy shirt on then she wash her hands in the sink

"Keep the pressure on the arm" She dry her hands then she grab a plastic apron and put that on then the gloves.

"Right let see how bad the damage is. Grace lift the tea towel and saw where the cut is she quickly cover it up when blood started squirting out

"Dam" Then she remove the glove and walk around the room to get what she needed then she turn to the other guy

"Fine many personal with" Then she look at the dog tags then to the guy

"O negative blood. Move it and tell the ship captain we need a medic vac ASAP"

"Yes ma'am" Then he ran out of the room. Grace got what she needed then she put fresh pair of gloves on.

"Ok let get started. On count of three you move the towel, got it"

"Yes ma'am"

"Ok, one, two... three" He move the tea towel and Grace clamp the artery

"Here hold this" she past him magnifier glass she move it to where she wanted it. Then she quickly sew the arty up

"Ma'am his arm"

"I know"

When finish she realest the clamp then she check the digital heart monitor Then she grab the guy hand and started moving his wrist and fingers around till they return back to normal color. Then she sew the guy up temperately and put gauze's on it and bandage it up. Just as there was a knock on the door

"Come in" Grace said then the door open and two men walk in

"Ma'am where here to donate blood"

"Are you both O Negative"

"Yes ma'am"

Grace remove the gloves and rewash her hands and dry them then she walk over to a draw where forms and pens are then she past them to the two sailors

"Fill these out just your names, ranks, serial numbers and blood type, I'll take care of the rest"

Then she walk over to her patient and put new gloves on and started by putting IV line in. Once done and IV was up she walk over to the open cabinet and got what she needed out and return then she injected some thing in the IV line.

"Commander what did you just give him" The medic asked

"Antibodies to stop any infections in the wound, how long have you been a medic for"

"A week ma'am" Grace nodded

"Don't worry you will get use to it and remember your training"

"Yes ma'am" Grace then check on the Guy blood pressure.

When done she walk over and wrote notes down for couple of minutes then she turn to the two guys. They past the forms back to Grace. She check them over and then their dog tags. Then she ask them both different questions which they both answered when done she got them to sign the forms then she did.

"Ok I want you both to sit down on each side of the patient, lead seamen you know how to do a blood transfusion"

"I think so"

"I'll watch and let you know if you done any thing wrong"

"Yes ma'am" Grace watch the medic as he did his first blood transfusion when done Grace gave him a nod then he did the other arms

"Well done"

"Thank you ma'am"

"I'll stay here why don't you go and get clean up and return here with drink for these two orange or apple juice if you got it"

"Yes ma'am" He walk to the door and open it

"Lead seamen" he turn to Grace

"You did good, you help save this man life"

"Thank you ma'am" He said smiling then he walk out just and the captain of the boat walk in

"Commander Shepard"

"Commander O'Brien, I hope your here with good news"

"Sorry ma'am no medic vac coming cause of Security issues"

"You got to be bloody joking by who dame orders"

"Ambassador Davis security"

"Get me the head security I want a word with him"

"Commander Shepard I can not"

"If you won't commander then I'll go and bloody will find him my self"

Then she walk out of the room she walk down and found the man she is look for

"Commander Shepard you should be out on the deck"

"Stuff that, list here mate I was told no to medic vac, and stuff your security protocols"

"Commander" Grace step ford with hands on her hip

"Is there a back up security protocols just in case some thing like this happens"

"No ma'am but"

"No buts I got a man lying in the ward room who has lost half of his blood, I got two sailors hook up to my patient at once and there five more waiting in line to donate blood. He man needs emergency surgery or he will lose his arm, got that" Grace said yelling at him in command tone

"Sorry commander rules are rules"

"Dam it" Grace step back and turn around and hit her head against the wall knocking it then she turn to the guy

"What about another ship"

"No"

"Navy HMAS Melbourne, they can come so far and the crew here can take the wounded sailor over to to them I know that they got a doctor on board, He can take over and head to Cairn the medic vac can meet them twenty miles from here. It better than nothing... and it might save the kid arm and life"

"Alright but they can come five miles and no closer"

"Thank you" Then she turn and ran out of the room and up to the bridge yelling

"Out of my way" When she got there commander O'Brien turn to see Grace running onto the bridge.

"Commander Shepard the ceremony started"

"I don't carry about that, listen I need for you to get hold of Melbourne, get them here fast as you can. When they get here tell them no closer than five miles. Get one of HRIBS ready to transport the wounded sailor aboard Melbourne and get them to twenty miles away from here so medic vac can land and take the wounded sailor back to Cairns, head security ok it"

Commander turn to his radio operator "Get me Melbourne on the radio" then he turn back to Grace

"I'll let you know soon as I know"

"Thank you" then she look down and the blood mess on the shirt and apron

"I better get change after I check on the patient" Then she turn around and walk quickly of the bridge. Grace return back to the ward room where check on the wounded sailor and remove the lines from the donors since the other three were in there waiting.

"Ok you two go and get some thing to eat and lie down for an hour"

"Yes ma'am" They walk out of the ward room

"Right who next"

On Hammersley Swain, Bomber, two dads and new member Jessica Bird where looking through their binoculars as they talk about the award ceremony

"Why would the navy get yanks to give out metals" Two dads said

"Cause of the task force in the gulf mate. These guy disingenuous them selves. The Americans are grateful"

"The Americans hand out metals like they are chubby chumps swain"

"Sounds like some one jealous" Bomber said

"I don't need some tin ass to tell me how good I am" two dad said

"You do a good job by your self" Bird and bomber laugh.

"Some thing happen" Bird said they all look through their binoculars

"Hey should there be five receiving metals" Two dads said

"Yeah, I wounder what happen to the fifth person" Bomber said

When they notice that a sailor walk quickly over to the ambassador and spoke to him then the sailor turn around and walk back

"Hey bomber the fourth one from the right" Bomber and two dads check out who Bird looking at

"bird I'm married"

"I know he cute"

"If you say so" two dads said

"He can be my hero any day" bomber and bird laugh

"Hey this must be the fifth person" Swain said. They look through there binoculars

"Hey that mad dog" Two dads said in shock

"Your right it is her" Bomber said

"Who mad dog" bird asked just as the ceremony begins

"Commander Grace Mad dog Shepard, she the youngest commander in RAN history. She received more accommodations and metals than any other sailor in history" Swain said

"How old is she"

"Thirty years old, she speaks fifteen different languages and she also a medical doctor"

"Wow she must be one amazing women"

"She is, she married to buffer" Bird turn to Swain

"Buffer her husband"

"Yes you seen pictures of her at their house

"Yeah. He one lucky guy" Swain grin

"Yes he is" They turn and watch Grace received her star of gallantry metal.

"I wounder why commander Shepard metal is different from the other four" bird asked

"Sounds like she risk her life again" Two dads said

"Could be" Swain said

"Hands to boarding station, hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations"

"Duty calls" Then two dads and Swain left bomber and bird to watch the ceremony

"Bomber what can you tell me about commander Shepard"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the ceremony was over every one march back the way they came. Once they were back in side Grace quickly head to the ward room to check on her patient.

"How is he doing"

"Better ma'am, congratulations on receiving your metal"

"Thanks" Grace check the bandages and heart rate

"Good news medic vac will be here in ten minutes" Grace turn around

"What"

"When the ambassador heard about what happen he gave the order"

"Good"

Grace pick up the chart to check the last blood pressure readings as well written down the new readings as well make some notes when there was a knock on the door

"Come in" Then the door open

"What can I do for you ambassador" Grace said since her back was to him

"How did you know it was me commander" He step into the room just as Grace turn around

"I could smell your after shave" He grin

"I came to see how he doing" he look at the sailor"

"At the moment stable" Grace put the clip board down and walk over to the cabinet to get what she wanted out. The ambassador watch what Grace dose

"What are you injecting in his IV" He asked

"Antibiotics since I had to do emergency surgery on him. The knife cut his artery. I was able to stitch it up temporary till he has it probably done"

"That is why you delay the award ceremony"

"Yes ambassador and if it happen again I'll make the same choice, life over metal" He nodded

"I hope he will be ok"

"Same here"

"I'll leave you to it" Grace gave him a nod then she pick up the clip board to write dome notes down once again. He turn around and walk out the door.

Five minutes later the Medic vac helicopter arrived Grace went to the helicopter and past the medic copy of all the information before she and two sailors return back the way they came and watch the helicopter take off.

Grace look out to where Hammersley was last and notice that the boat was heading one direction so she went up to the bridge to find out what was going on. Then return to the room where the others are.

"How the guy with the cut arm"

"He going to make it but as for his navy career it would depends on how bad the damage is done. I did the best I could for him"

"I'm sure he would be grateful" One of them said

"Yeah"

"I remember you commander" Grace look at the guy

"you do cause I don't remember you"

"Two months ago our team was pin down with the American navy seals, you came and rescue us and save our lieutenant life when you shot the terrorist in the head" Grace look at them

"That was you guys, it was hard to tell since you all were wearing black at the time and for the record the bullet went through the guy hand and in to his head"

"You are amazing shooter ma'am"

"Thank you, so where are you all transferring to" Grace listen to where they were transferring to till she look at the last guy

"Hammersley, I'm the new boson"

"You got to be joking, Hammersley"

"You know the ship" Grace chuckle

"You have no idea what your in for and yes I know the crew. I did two patrols on Hammersley, well the old Hammersley. In fact I married the boson you replacing"

"Your joking"

"Nope Pete buffer Tomaszewski, we got three kids two boys and girl. You would like the crew but watch out for two dads he the joker of the ship"

"Thanks what is your nick name" Grace grin

"Mad dog, my bark can be worse than my bite and let me guest Dutchy"

"Yes how did you know"

"Your name and your last name being dutch"

"Your right"

They all talk for an hour before their ride arrived to return them back to Cains. When they did they all went their separate ways. Grace caught a taxi home where she got change and headed to NAVCOM.

When she arrived the personal smile and welcome her back. She walk into the com center when she notice a women in Steve office.

"Welcome back commander Shepard"

"Thank you lieutenant Young who is she" He turn to see who Grace is looking at

"Commander Maxine knocker white she taking over commander Marshal since his transferred to Canberra"

"You haven't heard then"

"Heard what"

"Commander Marshal is captain Marshal" Lieutenant young was shock

"He got promoted"

"Yes sounds like not many know"

"I don't think any one knew" He said

"What is commander White like"

"I'm not sure she only been here for three days"

"Ok, I'll go can have a chat" Then she walk over to the door and knock before walking in. Maxine look up and frond

"Who are you and why are you wearing that uniform" Then she lean ford to pick up the phone

"I wouldn't call security if I was you commander white unless you want to embarrass your self in front of every one out there and as for who I am, I'm commander Grace mad dog Shepard" Maxine froze as she look at Grace

"Your commander Shepard"

"Yes I am"

"I heard about you"

"Now you meet me. So your taking over Steve place"

"Yes I am"

"Where Mike I notice he not in his office"

"If your talking about commander Flynn" Grace notice the jealous in Maxine eyes

"Yes in fact I am" Grace said and she fold her arms in front on her

"Commander Flynn is at the moment out on patrol and will be back in an hour"

"Don't tell me he on Hammersley"

"How did you know" Maxine said in shock

"Cause that the only boat he will work on. What the hell is he doing back on there what happen to lieutenant commander Wright"

"He transferred back to the frigates"

"Right so Mike back on Hammersley till you can find a replacement"

"Yes and there is one, He can't start for another four more days sine he still out on frigate"

"Ok is there any thing you want to ask me"

"How do you know mike" Grace notice the jealousy look in Maxine eyes

"Five and half years ago I took over for Mike as captain on Hammersley for two patrols since he broke his arm during a boarding that went wrong. That how I meet him and his crew. In fact I'm married to the bosun who was on Hammersley and now on Melbourne...chef petty officer Pete buffer Tomaszewski"

"You're married" then she look at Grace left hand to see three rings in her ring finger

"Yes I am" Grace notice that Maxine started to relax

"I'll let you get back to work commander White" Then Grace turn around and walk out the door.

She walk out of NAVCOM and walk over to a cafe where she got her self a drink and sat down and waited for mike to arrive at NAVCOM. When she did see him she got her phone out and call him

"Mike Flynn"

"Mike stop where you are and turn around"

Mike stop and turn around then he saw who was waving at him so he walk back down the steps and over to Grace just as she close her phone and stood up.

"Grace"

"Hi Mike" They both hug

"Have you got a minute"

"Sure" they sat down

"Where Kate"

"She at the hospital"

"Is every thing alright"

"Yeah we went to a may day call after the metal ceremony congratulations by the way"

"Thanks, the may day"

"The boat blew up just as the boarding team got away number of crew ended up in the sea, Kate was knock out, she clams to be fine but with the new rules"

"CT scan"

"Yeah"

"What else can you tell me about the may day"

"The women whom I was talking to Caroline, she was scared there was gun fire in the back round then nothing"

"Did the boarding team find any one aboard"

"Nothing but a bomb. They manage to get away but it wasn't enough time. The blast knock most of the crew in the sea" Grace sat back

"Have you got the recording with you"

"Yes"

"I would like to listen to it. I might be able to pick some thing up that you can't"

"It worth a shot, I was heading in to see Maxine"

"Ah so you know commander white" Mike look at Grace

"Yes I'm god father two her two teenager children Ryan and Miklaya, why"

"I'm not sure, I meet her and when I mention your name I was getting negative, jealous looks from her"

"Grace I've known Maxine for years why would she be jealous of you"

"You tell me Mike. Dose she know your married"

"No we hardly spoke in the past few years, you know with patrols and all"

"Mike trust me she jealous" Then she stood up

"Come on let's go and see if I can help you with you may day problem"

"Thanks" They stood up and walk towards NAVCOM

"She watching us" Grace said Mike look up and gave Maxine a wave before he and Grace walk in side.

When they walk into coms center Maxine smile soon as she saw Mike "Mike it good to see you"

"You to Maxine. Now about the may day call, Grace here to help us"

"With what"

"I can pick things ups that you can't hear, I got hearing of ten dogs plus. My input my help find the missing women"

"Alright shall we" They walk into Maxine office.

Mike past Maxine the pen drive she put it in her lap top and click few buttons. They listen to the recording. When it was finish Mike look at grace who was frowning

"Play it again please" Maxine play it again.

Grace close her eyes as she listen to the message till it stop. Grace open her eyes

"Women American. There at least seven men, three from white knight, three different weapons. The boat it twin engine, the noise from the motor sounds old, at least eighteen to twenty four foot long fishing boat at least thirty plus years old. The voices... the voice Iran..." Then she mumble quietly

"Don't kill the women we need her" Grace look up and turn to Mike

"They were after her but why her"

"I don't know Grace"

"Was there any thing on the EGO when you arrived at where White Knight was"

"Yes there was five fishing boat, we got the names and numbers, why"

"Have you got them" He pull out pen drive and past it to her

"I'll be right back" Then she walk out of the office.

"It a waist of time Grace we already check them out they got Australian flags" mike said as he look through the window

"She can't hear you mike"

"Yes she can Maxine, any way how are my god children"

"Growing up fast. Ryan almost eighteen, he finish school in three months and Miklaya she almost sixteen going through the teenage years"

"Well it been a few years since I last saw them, I suppose they are here in Cairns"

"Yes they are"

"Well I should get in contact with them some time"

"They would like that... So how about when you return you come around for dinner it will be just the four of us like old times" Mike grin and look out to where Grace is.

She look up from the computer and shook her head slightly then return back to what she was doing.

Mike turn to Maxine "Perhaps another time" Then he remember what Grace said about jealousy so he look at Maxine

"At the moment I'm busy on Hammersley"

"When you return to NAVCOM"

"Why not so long as you don't mind if I bring James and Patrick with me"

"Who James and Patrick" Grace look up from the monitor and look at Maxine face

"My sons Maxine, I'm married if you happen to notice" Both Grace and Mike saw the shock look on Maxine face

"Married... I didn't know... ah perhaps you wive could come as well"

"It will depends on her work. One day we will have dinner" He said smiling.

Grace grin and she look down at the monitor she got her phone out and text message to mike then she return back to what she was doing. Mike phone rings so he took it out of his pocket and notice it was a text message so he look at it _'told you she jealous :P'_ Mike close his phone and put it back in his pocket "Every thing alright"

"Yeah"

Grace type in the next numbers and name of the boat came up so she check out the details.

"Bingo" So she printed out every thing about the boat.

Then she stood up and walk over to the printer to pick up the paper and walk back into Maxine office

"Trader star" Grace said

"Are you sure grace" Mike asked

Grace past him the information

"Just like I describe from the recording. I bet that is where they are keeping Caroline"

"Sounds like you want to go after Trader star then Mike"

"Yes and if Grace is right, she hasn't got much time if they trying to get information from her"

"Alright your new bosun will be arriving this afternoon you can leave then"

"Thanks"

"I want go as well... just to help"

"No"

"Commander White I'm going as back up if these guys... do more than torcher Caroline, Mike would need a doctor there... a women doctor."

"She right Maxine"

"I've heard and seen what these guys can do to female prisoners and it not pleasant" Grace said

"Alright you can go, but only as a doctor, got that" Grace grin then she turn to Mike

"I'll meet you out front Mike" Then she turn and walk out the office.

Grace went and got her bags from her wagon then she sent a text to Pete and contact Margret to let her know that she been called away for a few days.

When she got her bags she walk out from the car parking lot and out side to where Mike is waiting for her. She past her bags to the driver then got into the car at the same time Mike did.

"Grace do you think that these guys might..."

"They might but then they might kill her"

"I hope we can get to her before they do"

"Yeah"

Five minutes later the car stop on the wharf. They got out when they notice the crew moving boxes on to Hammersley. Grace got her back to the group who on the wharf while the driver got her bags out and past them to her. She turn slightly to Mike and grin then gave him a wink before turning around

"I'm back" Grace said grinning

"Mad dog" the crew said.

Grace step ford as they all surrounded her asking questions "Hold it hold it it only for this short patrol, I know you got a lot of questions which I'll be able to answer them in due time. So back to work if not I got a brown bag in my bag" they they all quickly got back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Grace notice the new crew member so she walk over to her. Bird stood at attention and saluted

"Commander... Shepard ma'am" When bird look at Grace name tag. Grace saluted back

"At easy. Have you got a nick name yet"

"No ma'am"

"Well I'm sure the crew will think up a name so you go by bird for now"

"Yes ma'am"

"Relax, I'm just along for the ride, ok"

"Yes ma'am"

"Call me mad dog, these guys do, you better get back to work"

"Yes... mad dog"

"Mad dog" Grace turn around and grin when she saw Swain and Kate walking towards Hammersley

"HI guys... Kate how are you feeling. Mike told me about what happen"

"I'm fine" Grace raise her eye brow and turn to Swain

"Bruise ribs and CT scan came back all clear"

"That good to know. You know what that means for few days Kate, light duty"

"I know"

Then they heard loud music so every one turn to see a car show up with a guy and two women in it they watch who it was they got out and walk over to them

"Dutchy"

"Mad dog... ma'am what are you going here"

"I'll explain later.. Every one this is buffer replacement Dutchy, this is commander Mike Flynn, XO lieutenant Kate McGregor, Two dads, Charge, bomber, Swain, RO and new member like you with no nick name yet is Bird" Grace said

"Hi all, sir, ma'am"

"Dutchy welcome"

"Thank you sir" they shook hands

"Bird care to show Dutchy to his room he sharing with Swain"

"Yes sir" Then Grace and Dutchy walk to the gang way with Bird next to them

"I've always wanted to meet a hero" Bird said to Dutchy

"That makes two of us" Grace and Dutchy said at the same time which cause Bird eyes to widen before she step on the gang way plank.

Grace and Dutchy follow the Bird onto the ship and down to where the rooms are. Grace knew where she is staying so she walk down to the room why she listen to Bird and Dutchy talk for a minute. After grace was change and her things were away she walk out of her room just as Dutchy did.

"First time on a patrol boat Dutchy"

"Yes I'm use to frigates"

"You will get use to it here and the crew well i told you about them"

"Yeah thanks"

"I've notice the look bird been giving you"

"What look"

"The hot sexy cute drooling look"

"I should talk to her"

"She knows the rules"

"What about …. bomber"

"She married"

"I notice she look shock most of the crew are"

"Well I'm not surprise they did see us received out metals this morning"

"True"

"Any way you sure know how to make an entrance when you arrive"

"How so"

"The shock look on the crew face when you arrived with not one but two women."

"What can I say I like to make an entrance"

"And you did alright, most of the guys were practically drooling"

"I've notice" he said smiling

"Let go and hurry the crew up so we can get out of here"

"Why in a hurry"

"I'll explain later" Dutchy follow Grace out of the boat and onto the wharf.

Grace and Dutchy help out with the loading of supplies. Once done and every thing else done and check Hammersley left port and headed to where White night use to be and work from there.

On the way to where White night is Grace fill Dutchy in what happen while they were in the Galley having cup of coffee.

"So you or commander Flynn don't know why this women is targeted then"

"No" The grace frond she finish her drink then put the mug in the sink

"You what strange is when the attack on white night happen. It happen at the same time as our award ceremony"

Then her eyes widen "Shit" then she turn and ran out of the Galley And up and onto the bridge.

"RO get me NAVCOM on the line" Every one turn to Grace

"Grace what is it"

"Caroline, I think she works for Ambassador Davis. Think about it the timing of the attack on white knight and timing of the award ceremony. Bit of quintessence don't you think so Mike"

"You did say she got American accent" Grace nodded Mike turn to RO

"Do it" Then he turn back to Grace

"If your right why her"

"If she working for the ambassador, she would know his skeletal. That means, if I'm right. He could be the target"

"Sir I got commander White from NAVCOM on the line" RO past the phone to Mike

"Maxine it Mike"

"Mike what is it" He look at grace as she rolled her eyes

"Grace thinks that Caroline works for ambassador Davis you you find out if there is a Caroline working for him"

"I could try, why that" Grace took the phone out of Mike hand

"Commander white it commander Shepard, It was bit of quintessence that the white knight was attack at the same time the awards ceremony started. Knowing full well that three patrol boats were close to HMAS New Castle"

"You could be wrong" Grace shook her head at Mike

"and I could be right commander White and if I am that mean two things, one ambassador Davis life is in danger and two there a leak some where. Think about the may day call and what I could hear. 'don't kill the women we need her'. Dose that answer your question"

"Alright I'll see what I can find out, just remember you the doctor on Hammersley not the captain"

"What ever" Then Grace hung up she turn to Mike

"What ever" he said

"Yeah she reminding me why I'm here. I can't help who I am Mike"

"I hope you don't get into trouble"

"Me, never" She gave him a wink.

Then she turn around and walk off the bridge. She walk back to her cabin when she saw bird walk out of hers

"Bird" She stop and turn around

"Yes ma'am I mean mad dog"

"Come with me" Grace walk past Bird and carry on walking till they walk in the junior dinning area.

Grace sat down then Bird did nervously "Relax"

"Sorry ma'am...mad dog"

Grace sat back against the seat she inhale through her noise when she smell a male sailor close by and she knew only one person. Dutchy

"So Jessica bird tell me a bit about your self"

"Why ma'am"

"Well for one it one way to get to know crew mates and second it one way to find a nick name for you" Bird smile

"Ok...i was born in Auckland New Zealand. My parents were traveling from America back to Australia when my mum went into premature labor with me. But they were lucky when the plane that they were on was ten minutes always from landing in Auckland. I was born half way to the hospital. It was a quick birth"

"Sounds like alright"

"Yeah mum and dad finally made back home to Melbourne a week later with me. My family live there for five years before moving to Sydney where I grew up went to high school and did my navy training then here"

"What about family, boy friend" Grace asked grinning

"Three brothers and a sister. I'm the second youngest. Got no boy friend" Then she look down at the table

"Bird, I can tell that there is some thing. I can seance things" Bird look up

"I did have a boy friend... Daryl. We went to school together... but he was getting in to trouble then he was taking drunks and started to become violent. So I left him... but he keep calling me showing up at home. I couldn't handle it till one day I was down at the docks when I saw frigate coming in and I spoke to some of the crew about what it like being in the navy. They told me so many things. I spoke to the women mainly. After listening to them I thought more about it and decided to join so I did and here I am"

"Good for you. Now if you need to ask any questions don't hesitate to ask, alright"

"Yes... What made you join Mad dog"

"Challenge"

"Challenge?" Bird asked

"Yes that and I love the fresh salty air. Plus it one way to do my bit in helping others as well try to keep Australia safe."

"Your a doctor also"

"Yes I am and translator, a wife, a mother. How I manage to do all four... very carefully" Bird grin

"What about you what direction to want to go in the navy"

"I don't know yet, I haven't decided"

"If you do and need some help. You will know where to find me, ok"

"Ok"

"Now... Dutchy, I saw you watching us at the award ceremony and the look on your face when Dutchy got out of the care, you like him" Grace said smiling while raise her eye brows

"Ah... yeah"

"Come on you can tell me what do you think of him"

"Ma'am there navy rules"

"What do you think of him"

"He cute and... he can by my hero any day"

"So you think Dutchy cute... is it cause of the uniform"

"Well yeah that part of it but seeing him wearing normal clothes and closer for the first time he...hot"

"As you said about navy rules"

"I know but they didn't say I could check him out" Grace laugh

"Bird... I know what you mean"

"You do" Grace lean ford on the table putting both of her hands on the table

"I did that my self few years ago, check out a hot sailor" Bird eyes widen

"Did he know"

"Yes, he was checking me out also"

"Really so what happen to him" Grace smile

"I married him" Bird mouth open in shock

"Buffer you married him"

"Yes and three kids later we still in love today as we were almost six years ago when we first met. Love can do strange things to people"

"True, did you miss him when you were away"

"Every day and same with the kids. I miss them. You know the old saying goes 'absent makes the heart grow founder' and it true"

"Your right... With Dutchy, I know I've only meet him and seeing him with the two women. There no way I can compete with them."

"Your young and just be your self, don't try to be like them. If a guy doesn't like for who you are then he not worth it"

"Like Daryl"

"Yes like Daryl. He not worth it. Who knows there is some one out there for you who would except you as you are"

Then Grace stood up and walk out the door and open the officers dinning room door and saw Dutchy looking at her in shock

"Get to know her not just as a sailor." Then she close the door and walk away.

Dutchy was shock when Grace open the door and giving him advice after what he heard them talk. He open the door and walk out closing it then he step down and into the junior dinning room to see Bird still sitting there. She look up to see Dutchy sitting down where Grace is

"Are you ok" He ask

"Yeah, just thinking about what Mad dog said"

"What to talk about it" Bird turn to look at him

"It some thing that she said to me about me being my self"

"What about it, you look fine the way you are" Bird look down at what she is wearing then back to Dutchy

"Am I all every one see me is what I wear."

"Bird it not what your wear it what under neath... here" he said as he tap his fingers over his heart

"It what on the in side of the person that matter not what on the out side"

"I guest your right"

Then she stood up and walk to where Dutchy is since he was close to the door and stop she look down at him as he look up at her

"Thanks Dutchy"

"Any time" Then he stood up

"What do you do in your spear time" He asked as they walk to the door together

"I read"

"Is that all, don't you go shopping like most women do" Bird laugh

"I'm not much of a shopper"

"Come on you don't shop much"

"No" They talk as they walk out of the room together.

Few hours later Hammersley arrived where the white Knight was last at. Grace was on the bridge.

"This is where White knight was last at" mike said

"Ok why don't we head the last direction Trader star was heading"

"One five zero" Kate said

"Ok one five zero" Mike said.

"So Mike enjoying your self in that chair" Grace asked as the turn direction

"Yes I do"

"Going to miss it" He turn to Grace

"Yes I am"

"Well enjoy it why you can cause when you return to NAVCOM you will have other things to worry about" Grace said as she look out at sea

"Like what"

"Your family" Grace notice that Mike was looking at Kate

"Yeah I miss them"

"Absents makes the heart grow founder"

"True"

"mike, grace I got Trader star on radar heading two, two zero"

"Ok Swain two two zero"

"Two, two zero" Grace walk over to where Kate is

"I just hope we not to late" Then she turn to Mike who look at Grace

"I hope not either"

They they spotted trader star RO try to contact them with no reply.

"Call hands to boarding stations" Mike said

"Mike" grace said

"Grace you heard what Maxine said"

"Yes and you heard what I said" she said grinning

"Alright"

"You won't regret it"

"I hope not" Then Grace ran down the stairs.

She went to gear up with the other boarding party "Mad dog your coming" Swain said

"Yep and before we go I'll give you all sustain signals, for starts that they are lying" She shook her head slightly

"And when I go like this" She touch the end of her nose

"Means i pick up a smell that is not normal and when I go like this" She move her eyes to one direction

"means it coming from there. Got it"

"Yes" They all said

"Ok let's do this" They finish gearing up

"And another thing don't let on that I speck Iran it would give them away. Got it"

"Yes ma'am"

They all said then they walk out to the back of the deck and got on the boat then the boat lower in the sea then it was unhook from the cables and headed to white trader.

When they got there they all got on Grace stood back as she watches Dutchy talk to them Swain look at her and she shook her head slightly, the other also notice the signal. Grace then step ford while Dutchy got two dads to check the radio and the others keep and eye on the other men.

Grace step ford and look them over including the captain. She got swain attention and lifted up her hand and tap her knuckles and she did the eye movement. Swain look at the captain knuckles and look at grace and gave her a small nod.

Grace move around till she came to a partly open door that lead down stair. She in hale through her nose then turn to Dutchy she put her finger to her nose. The other saw it and knew strait away she on to some thing. Then she inhale once again

"Hold them" Grace said as he open the door.

The guy yelled out "Gage him" Grace said

As she walk down the steps and work her way along the small corridor as the smell got stronger. Till she came to a door. She turn to see Swain there she gave a nod then turn and open the door. She point her gun at the man who got a knife at the women throat

"It over put it down" Then he started yelling at them so Grace did back in the guy language

"I told him to lower the knife or I'll shoot him" Then he started talking again

"He said it not over and knew we were coming"

"How did he know" Grace ask the guy then the guy reply back

"You navy destroy plan A so we destroy navy boat and target"

Grace thought about it then she spoke in french which she knew Caroline also speak french. She blink her eyes twice the she spoke to the guy once again then she shot him in the elbow which cause him to drop the knife. Swain ran ford to take care of the man

"Dutchy We got Caroline, arrest them"

"Copy that"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Grace untied the women arms then she collapsed against Grace who lower her to the floor. Grace remove the gag and gave her some water from her bottle

"Hi Caroline I'm commander Shepard Of royal Australian navy Mike Flynn sent to to rescue you"

"Thank you. I must warn ambassador Davis they going to kill him"

"You can soon as we get you on Hammersley" Caroline nodded

"I just need to check you over, I'm also a doctor"

"I know who you are"

"Oh course, let me know if it hurts, ok" Caroline nodded.

Grace check Caroline over. While swain deal the the guy injury. When finish Dutchy and two dads showed up

"HRIB taking the men back to Hammersley, how is she" Dutchy said

"She in shock but will recover, check the rest of the boat"

"Yes ma'am" Then Dutchy and two dads went and check the rest of the boat.

Swain took the guy up on top deck while Grace stay with Caroline for a few minutes

"Are you ready" Grace asked

"Yes"

Grace help Caroline to stand but her legs gave way so Grace pick her up and carry her out and onto the deck. Swain grin when he saw what Grace is doing. Grace sat Caroline down

"Charlie two, this is x ray two"

"This is charlie two go a head"

"Mike contact NAVCOM we got Caroline and any ship in the area who heading home."

"We can take Caroline back to Cains"

"Negative Mike, Ambassador Davis life is in danger. Caroline told me that this boat meet with a smaller boat they transferring weapons and explosives onto the smaller boat. They know where the ambassador is. He half the target"

"Who the other half"

"Your standing on it" Mike and the ones on the bridge were shock with what Grace just said

Then the HRIB return to Trader star just as Dutchy and two dads return. They heard every thing

"Alright I'll Let NAVCOM know. Kate said HMAS Challenger is in the area and will be here in three hours, they will take the prisoners and Caroline Taylor back to Cains, we going to try to stop the assignation a temp"

"Copy that Mike"

Grace and Dutchy help Caroline on to the HRIB then the others got on then they headed back to Hammersley. Once there Grace help Caroline up the stairs.

"Bomber can you take Ms Taylor down to the ward room and clean up her wounds, I'll be there in few minutes"

"Yes ma'am" Bomber help Caroline talk to one of the doors and into the ship.

Ten minutes later after Grace got clean up she walk into the ward room to see Swain there with bomber talking to Caroline

"How are you feeling now"

"Safe and thank you for rescuing me. I've contacted Ambassador Davis and told him what happen. He talking to commander Flynn now"

"Ok would you like a drink or some thing"

"Please"

"I'll get it" Bomber said smiling

"Thank bomber, make it a tea it will help calm her nerve"

"Sure" Then she walk out the door

"Ms Taylor do you have any idea how those men knew where you were when you were on the white knight"

"I have no idea how they knew"

"Who knew you were on there"

"The ambassador, his chef of security, since he had two of his men with me just as a precaution cause of the metal award ceremony and some people from the department of foreign affairs and trade" That got Grace interested

"how many do you know of from the department"

"ah...Three Tom Crawford, Kelly Roberts and...Madeline Cruise. Are you saying that one of them is..."

"mole don't know but I will let my superiors know and they can look into it" Grace said

"Ok" Then there was a knock on the door

"Come in" Grace said then the door open and Mike walk in

"How our guest"

"Little dehydrated, sore but she will be fine. Caroline Taylor commander Mike Flynn"

"Ma'am I'm please we are able to find you but sorry it wasn't fast enough"

"You found me that all that matters thank you"

"Your welcome. I've spoken to Ambassador Davis and until this is all sorted out you going to have Security with you at all times till all the people involve are caught"

"Mike" He turn to Grace and notice the look

"We got a problem"

"What problem"

"Some one told those men we got in the arsenal what boat Ms Taylor is on and when the ceremony was being held, how many was on the boat... I think there a mole in the department of foreign affairs and trade. Only three people from there knew Ms Taylor plans"

"What about the ambassador"

"He knew of her plans and so did the chef of security"

"Could it be him" Mike ask Ms Taylor

"No, I know him...he my fiancee. One of the men who was with me is his brother" Mike turn to Grace

"I'll let Maxine know" Grace nodded then he turn around and walk out the door.

Grace stay for few more minutes before leaving the ward room she walk out to the back of the boat to clear her mind and to think about every thing that has happen in the past few hours as she watches the sun set.

Grace was having problems concerting so she walk down to her cabin where she got change and return to back of the boat where she spend an hour doing yoga. Dutchy and Bird were watching what Grace was doing when Swain showed up

"Hey, I wouldn't watching her if I was you" Swain said

"Why that" Bird asked

"Last time all of the crew including the SAS was watching her do yoga, she hose them down after wards, including boss saying that they needed cooling down" Swain said smiling at the memory

"Well then we better leave her to it" Bird said as she turn around and walk back the way she came then then Swain and Dutchy did the same.

When Grace finish her yoga she sat down cross legged on the deck for an hour. Then she got up and walk down to the ward room where she knock before entering She saw Swain there talking to Caroline

"Mad dog are you ok"

"Not really there some thing that bothering me... Ms Taylor what did ambassador do before his assignment here in Australia"

"He was working with the government"

"Doing what"

"He was head of the terrorist task force, his main job was the approval of many arrests in the US that was connected to a big case which is world wide"

"Can you tell me what the case is. It might be very important"

"It to do with shell fish toxin" Grace eyes widen and she turn to swain who look confuse

"Mad dog what is it"

"Bright island" Then she turn around and ran out of the room just as Swain click onto what Grace was talking about.

"You know what she talking about" Swain turn to Caroline

"Yes I do. She stop a boat load of toxin water going over the line few years ago"

"toxin water that was meant to be fore the arms forces"

"Yes" Caroline was shock with what swain just told her.

Grace ran up and onto the bridge. She saw Mike talking to Maxine on the phone. He turn to Grace

"Ok Maxine I'll tell..." Grace took the phone out of Mike hand

"Commander White it commander Shepard some new information just came to light. I know the reason why ambassador Davis and Hammersley are targets"

"Commander Shepard, what new information" Grace turn to Mike

"Four years ago Hammersley and I stop a world wide terrorist attack, toxin water that was going to the arms forces"

"Yes I remember reading about it what do it got to do with ambassador Davis"

"Caroline Taylor said He was head task force terrorist group in the US. His job was the approval of many arrests that was connected to the toxin water teariest attack. That is why he and Hammersley are the target. I couldn't work out what one of the men we arrest said when he said 'You navy destroy plan A so we destroy navy boat and target' Plan A was the toxin water" Mike and the others on the bridge was shock with what Grace just said.

"This dose answer number of unanswered questions. Well done commander Shepard, keep me inform for any new"

"We will Hammersley out" Then she hung up

"Sorry Mike I had to talk to her before you hung up"

"Try not making a habit of it" Grace smile

"I'll try" She said smiling.

When HMAS Challenger arrived Hammersley use both HRIBS to take both prisoners and Caroline Taylor over to Challenger. Once done and both HRIBS are aback Hammersley headed to Angle island.

On the way they notice a speed boat also heading toward the island they could see it on the edge of their radar. So they went top speed to get there as well notified the ambassador Security crew on the speed boat.

It was the next morning when Hammersley reach angel island they notice the speed boat went around to the other side so Mike sent both HRIBS one going left and the other going right. Grace stay on board with Mike and Bird. They listen to what was happening on both ribs.

"Sir we found the speed boat it just past us heading toward you" Swain said

"Can you stop it"

"We trying sir" they could hear gun fire in the back round

Grace ran off the bridge and down to where the fire arms is. She got her self a gun and loaded it up then she ran out onto the deck when she saw the speed boat going around them with HRIB on it tail. Then the speed boat turn and headed strait for them.

Grace relies which part of the ships it was heading for then she saw a guy appeared up the front with a bazooka he was lining up so Grace raise her gun and pull the trigger once She aim for the bazooka.

She saw it exploded and the guy jump into the sea before the boat exploded fifty meters from Hammersley. Grace smile when she saw the crew on the HRIB cheer her on she raise the end piece close to her mouth and blew when the HRIB was close to Hammersley

"Nice shot mad dog" Swain yelled out.

Grace gave them a wave just as the second HRIB appeared Grace walk back to the armory and return back the gun. When done she walk back up and onto the bridge.

"Nice shot mad dog" Bird said smiling

"Thanks Bird"

"Great shot Grace"

"Thanks Mike" Mike notice Grace turn to look out at sea

"Grace what is it" She turn to him

"That boat it could head strait to us but it circling around then head strait to us, don't you think that was odd Mike"

"Yes it is perhaps it did it so who ever it is could fire the bazooka on the bridge here"

"It would damage it yes I know but the angle the boat was heading would of blown Hammersley out of the water"

"What are you saying"

"Mike I think it target isn't the bridge it the furl tanks, once that goes"

"It would blow Hammersley apart" Grace nodded

"They who ever they are must of some how got copy of design of patrol boats so they know what to aim for"

"Well at lest the ambassador is safe"

After the crew return back to Hammersley after pick the body up from the sea and put it in a body bag. But they didn't know the name of the body since his face was partly blown off. Grace was in the dinning room with Kate and Mike talking about what happen.

"It a shame we don't know who the guy is"

"There is a way Mike" Grace said

"How"

"Finger prints"

"But we can't got the proper finger print kit"

"I can get the finger prints for you"

"How"

"Trust me" Grace said as she finish her coffee.

Five minutes later Mike, Swain and Grace was in the garbage room where the body is. Grace wearing gloves. She wash the guy fingers and thumbs. Then she use a felt tip pen and draw on each finger and put the finger onto sheet of paper. When she finish she wash the felt marks off the fingers then she pick up the sheet of paper and past it to Mike

"There your finger prints" Swain look at them also

"Never thought of felt tip pen" Grace grin

"There you go now you can send it off"

"Thanks Grace" Then they walk out of the room closing the door behind them.

It was just before lunch when every one heard "Now here this. Ambassador Davis has invited us to his dinner party tonight as a thank you gesture, Wear your uniform whites and please behave your selves tonight, that is all" Every one cheered

Later that night the crew showed up and started enjoying them selves. The ambassador walk over to Grace

"Commander Shepard I heard what you did today I'm impress"

"Thank you ambassador. Ambassador Davis I like for you to meet commander Mike Flynn he temporary captain on Hammersley"

"Ambassador" they shook hands

"Commander Flynn, commander White has said many great things about you"

"Well ambassador I've known Maxine for years, I'm god father to her two children"

"Really. Are you Married commander"

"yes I am" Grace got Kate attention and she wiggle her finger so Kate walk over to them

"Ambassador I would like you to meet Lieutenant Kate McGregor, she XO on Hammersley"

"Ambassador"

"Lieutenant" They shook hands

"Kate is Mike wife" Ambassador raise his eye brows

"Really I thought that there are navy rules about serving together"

"There is but as I said Mike only on Hammersley temporary, the new captain takes over in few days and it not the first time married couple serve on the same ship and it always only temporary"

"I under stand" They talk for a few more minutes before Grace excuse her self.

She went to the ladies room where she re leave her self then return back to the party. She notice the crew looking party drunk already and notice the odd smell and relies what it was so she look around to find it again as she walk over to the group.

"Hey enjoying your selves"

"Yeah you" Swain said

"I am, Swain, Dutchy, Charge a word please, and the rest of you no more alcohol your half drunk" Grace said giving them a warning tone before turning around and walking out side.

Soon as she was out side she turn to the three men "What is it"

"I could smell plastic explosives when I was walking out of the ladies room it was faint but noticeable"

"Bomb" charge said

"no, it the same smell as on the guys we arrested on trader star. It here... wait a minutes Dam. Caroline said that she saw two men on the speed boat and we only saw one on the boat. Shit, keep an eye out he here"

"The assassin"

"Yes" Then Grace walk in side and over to where Mike and the ambassador is.

Mike look at Grace she put her finger to the nose. He knew she smelt some thing means it not good.

"Commander Shepard enjoying your self"

"Yes I am thank you. I'm not use to these sort of parties but if different and enjoyable"

"That good to here"

"I was just talking to the crew before just making sure that they behaving them selves. We know what the younger sailors are like after they had a few tequila shots and guava mojo's"

"Guava mojo's never heard of it"

"It a cocktail drink your should try it some time or next time your in Cairns and Hammersley crew are on shore leave then they will introduce you to it"

"I would like that"

Grace notice a waiter walking over to them and past them Grace in hale and turn around to face the waiter when he pull a knife out. Grace saw it and quickly did a karate kick, kicking it out of his hand then she did three moves and she was behind him with her arm around his neck in sleep hold.

Every one watch what Grace was doing till Security personal show up. Then she let go of him and push him to the security guys

"Here your assassin ambassador" They cuff the guy and took him away

"Commander Shepard what you did was not just amazing but heroic thank you for saving my life"

"Your welcome ambassador" Every one return back to what they were doing.

Few hours later Hammersley crew return back to Hammersley, they all went to bed to get some sleep since they heading back to Cairns the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When they arrived back in Cairns Kate, Mike and Grace heard to NAVCOM to brief Maxine on what happen in the past few days. While there Maxine told them

"The men they you arrested on trader star, the body from the boat explosion and the assassin have all been identify from a known teariest group from Iran. Commander Shepard the man who try to kill ambassador Davis is on the teariest most wanted list. Now we know what group we are dealing with, they most probably try to destroy Hammersley again so from now on the crew got to keep their eye open for any thing unusual since this isn't the first time that Hammersley been a target. Till we know more about this group and what their next plans , keep a look out"

"Commander white what about the three names I gave you" Grace asked

"Yes, I had them check out Tom Crawford and Kelly Roberts are both clear. They knew about Caroline Taylor plans and didn't tell any one and there phone records and e-mail accounts have been check, nothing"

"What about Madeline Cruise" "She over seas on assignment and where she is there no phone, or cell phone towel the only phone she got is a sat phone and the record phone number have been check out"

"Ok so then where did these teariest get there information from" Grace look at the three of them

"Commander Shepard for what you did in saving Ambassador Davis, Caroline Taylor life and HMAS Hammersley from teariest attack with the approval from the chef of the navy they ask me to give you this" She open the drawl and put out a box and past it to her. Grace open it

"Where am I going to put it" she show Mike and Grace Her Bravery metal

"Congratulations Grace"

"Thanks Mike

"Congratulations commander"

"Thank you Lieutenant"

"Now Hammersley new captain will be here tomorrow so lieutenant, Mike be here at eight in the morning"

"Yes ma'am" Kate said

"Good now that settle, Lieutenant, Commander Shepard you may leave" Kate and Grace stood up and walk out of the office and over to one spot and waited for Mike. Grace listen to what Mike and Maxine talk.

"Unbelievable that women is" Grace said

"What, what are they talking about" They turn to see Maxine and Mike talking

"She asking Mike around to her place for dinner tonight"

"Just him"

"Yeah... He ask if it was alright is he could bring the family... Look at her face"

"She doesn't look happy"

"Jealous" Then Grace got her phone out and send Mike a text message then she quickly put it in her pocket just as mike answered his.

 _'Told you she jealous :P_ ' He turn to Grace and Kate then back to Maxine

"What is he saying" Kate asked

"He asking her again if it alright for the family as well, she saying that the kids only want to see him" They saw Mike shake his head no then he turn around and walk out the door and over to them

"I wounder what commander White is up to Mike" Grace said

"It just dinner Grace"

"Yeah right, using her kids to get to you that not good, come on lets go and let the crew know what happening then head home, I miss my babies" Grace said

"Same here" Kate said.

They walk out of NAVCOM while talking when they heard "Uncle Mike" They stop and turn to the voice to see two teenagers walking over to then

"Ryan, Miklaya" mike said. When they were close Mike gave them both a hug

"How are you two"

"I'm good" Ryan said

"I'm ok" Grace notice strait away some thing is wrong

"That good, Ryan, Miklaya this is commander Grace Shepard"

"Ryan, Miklaya it nice to meet you both"

"you to ma'am" Ryan said they shook hands

"This is lieutenant Kate McGregor"

"It nice to meet you ma'am"

"You to Ryan, Miklaya" Kate said as they shook hands

"Are you two going in to see Maxine"

"Yeah to ask for some money so we can get some lunch" Mike look at his watch then to them

"How about I take you two out to lunch, we can catch up how that sound"

"Sounds good to me" Ryan said

"Why not"

"Mike how about showing them Hammersley after all it your last day on her" Grace said

"That a great idea, would you to like that"

"Why not" Ryan said grinning

"Sure" Miklaya said

"Well shall we"

"We will meet you on the wharf then" Ryan said

"Why not" Then they went there separate ways.

"Mike" He turn to Grace

"Some thing wrong with Miklaya"

"I notice it to" Kate said

"What so you mean, she look fine to me"

"mike she was putting on a brave face. How about Kate give Ryan the tour while you talk to Miklaya. And if you need any help just ask"

"You think some thing bothering her"

"Yes"

"Ok" They got in the waiting cat and headed back to Hammersley.

When they arrived Ryan and Miklaya were waiting for them. "Come on you two"

Grace walk up the gang plank first then Kate with Mike, Ryan and Miklaya last. Once on the ship they walk towards one of the doors..

"Kate why don't you show Ryan around"

"Sure, Come on I'll interduce you to the crew"

"Sure what about Miklaya"

"I want to talk to her alone for a minute"

"Ok" Grace walk over to one part of the ship while Mike talk to Miklaya

"Miklaya what wrong"

"Nothing"

"What happen to the young full of energy girl who I once knew"

"She change" Mike put his hands on her shoulder

"You know you can tell me any thing" She look up at him and shook her head

"You wouldn't under stand"

"Tell me so I can under stand"

"No" She turn around and walk over to the gang plank.

Grace walk over to her she gave Mike a nod. He nodded back and walk through the door.

"Miklaya" She turn to Grace

"Follow me" They walk over to the back of the boat out of ear shot rang.

"Some thing is bothering you I know we just met. I'm willing to listen and what ever you tell me will go no further unless you say so"

"You wouldn't under stand" She folded her arms across her chest

"Try me" Grace folded her arms across her chest

"You promise"

"I promise. What ever you tell me stay between us"

"It mum"

"Commander white"

"Yeah, I hate her"

"Why"

"She...spends more time with Ryan than with me... she favor him over me. Before we move up here I over heard her and dad yelling at each other. She told him about her transfer to here and if he wanted to see them he will have to come up here" Then tears started to fall

"They fight about Ryan and me she told him that she wishes that I wasn't even born cause I look so much like my father. I ran in to the room and yell at them telling mum that I hated her and I wanted to stay with dad" Grace put her arm around Miklaya shoulder.

"Mum told me to go to my room... I said no and ran in to dad arms begging him to take me away with him He said he wish he could take me away but the courts said...I only can spend one weekend a fortnight with him."

"Did you and your dad get on well together" Miklaya smile

"Yeah we do he treat both Ryan and me as equal. He doesn't favor one over the other like what mum dose"

"And uncle Mike how dose he treat you both"

"Same as dad"

"Well trust him tell him what you told me. He can help" Miklaya shook her head.

"Well how about tell his wife I'm sure she will under stand" Miklaya turn to Grace in shock

"Wife"

"Yes you didn't know mike married"

"No why didn't he tell us"

"When was the last time you saw him"

"I was little, but I did get birthday card and Christmas card from him each year he put a letter in it and some money. Plus the odd phone calls when he was on shore leave."

"Well He is married and got two sons. Would you like to met his wife"

"What is she like"

"You will love and trust her" Grace got her phone out and send a text to Kate. When done she put her phone back in her pocket.

"So what do you like doing for fun"

"I like to read, run"

"Have you every play paint ball fights when you were in Sydney"

"I didn't have many friends"

"A loner"

"Yeah"

"I know what you mean till I meet hammersley crew"

Then she saw Kate walking over to them "There one crew member to watch out for he the practical joke name two dads"

"What a strange name two dads"

"It navy nick name like mine mad dog" Miklaya laugh

"What uncle mike?"

"Mighty mike" Kate said. Miklaya turn around. Grace step back as she gave Kate a nod she step ford

"You married to uncle Mike" Kate look at Grace who gave a nod then to Miklaya and smile

"Yes I did"

"Kate tell her about how you and Mike met" Kate smile

"Sure"

"Where Ryan" Grace asked

"He with two dads"

"Oh no, I better go and make sure two dads hasn't told him about any of his jokes he played on the crew or he will be tooth brush duties for the remaining of the year" Grace said. Kate laugh as Grace walk to the door leaving Kate and Miklaya alone

"Two dads, his jokes can't be that bad" Kate smile

"They can be some times... he even put a whoppy cushion on captain chair couple years ago before Mike sat down" Miklaya laugh

"Did he get into trouble for it"

"Yes, two days worth of cleaning toilets with a tooth brush"

"yuck so how did you and uncle Mike Met"

"Here sit down and I'll tell you about it" they sat down and Kate started telling Miklaya about how she met Mike.

Grace went and got change then she went to find two dads and Ryan. They were in the junior dinning room with bird, bomber, Dutchy and charge they were telling him some funny stories about Mike. Grace then went looking for Mike she found him in his cabin

"Mike" He look up and turn away from his lap top

"Grace how did the talk go"

"Good, She talking to Kate now Ryan in the junior dinning room with some of the crew." She walk in and close the door

"Mike there some thing I want to ask you it a person question"

"Sure"

"Have you sleep with commander white" Mike eyes widen in shock

"What" he said yelling

"No way" he said yelling as he stood up

"Calm down Mike... I'm just asking"

"Grace I couldn't believe you ask me a personal question like that, how could you"

"Sorry I had to ask"

"Why"

"Mike you better sit down...please" Mike sat down

"when Miklaya told me about her problems she told me some thing that got me puzzles... you known the White family for years"

"Yes"

"How long have they been married before they had Ryan"

"Three years. They been trying to have a baby in that time why"

"Mike" She step ford and place both hands on his shoulders while looking at him in the eyes

"I don't know how to tell you this... Ryan is your son" Mike eyes widen in shock

"What no" He said yelling

"Mike" Grace yelled back the calm down

"Mike he look so much like you when you were his age, his eyes, his hair, his smile he is you. If you and commander white didn't do the deed some how she got you seamen. Can you think back around about the time Ryan was conceived" mike thought about it

"It would of happen about... June" He shook his head

"Sorry I got nothing" Grace step back and frond

"Mike you have your yearly check up in June right"

"Every year"

"Back then about the time Ryan was conceived was the tests different than years before" Mike thought about it

"Yeah there was one test which I thought was odd... Maxine showed up at my place the day after my tests I saw her at the hospital since she was having the same test. As I said she showed up the next morning with plastic bag and cup she said that the hospital doctor forget to give it to me it for seamen... sample... she said she can wait and take it back to the hospital when I'm done since she was heading that way. That what she told me" Mike shook his head in shock

"If what you saying is true...How can she to this to me, to Ryan to Stewart. To Miklaya"

"I don't know Mike"

"Can you find out if he is my son"

"Sure, how about this afternoon after lunch, come to the hospital about two and I can do the test then. I can do Miklaya at the same time"

"Thanks"

"So finishing your paper work"

"Yes"

"Ok I'll leave you to it and if you need some one to talk to, you know where to find me"

"Thanks Grace"

"Any time" Grace turn to the door and open it.

She walk out of Mike cabin and went to find out what the crew is telling Ryan. She stood in the door way on the junior dinning room to see every one there including Miklaya and Kate. Grace step back as she heard them laughing. She got her phone out and sen Kate a text as she walk back to her cabin to pack her bags.

Then she went to see the crew again "Hey, guys I'm off"

"Mad dog you going" Bomber asked

"Yeah see you guys around and behave your selves especially you two dads"

"Who me"

"Yes you Cause Kate will have a brown bag with you name on it" The others laugh knowing what in the bag

"See you guys later"

"Bye" they all said.

Then Grace walk away listening to the crew talking and laughing. Grace went home and enjoy the long hot shower. Then after wards she went into town to get some lunch and did some shopping before going to the hospital where she met up with Mike, Kate, Ryan and Miklaya.

She took blood sample from Mike, Ryan and Miklaya. She could tell they Ryan and Miklaya were in shock. So while she was taking the blood sample from Mike she ask him

"Did you tell them"

"Yes I did, they both are shock and didn't believe me so I told them that you were offering to do a blood test to find out"

"Ok" Grace finish getting the blood sample. And put the plaster over where the needle been

"Give me couple of hours, I'll text you to let you know the results"

"Thanks Grace"

"No worries Mike"

Then Mike stood up and walk out to where Kate, Miklaya and Ryan is then they walk out of the hospital. Grace got one of the other tech to do the tests and to give her the results soon as they are done. While the Tech was doing that Grace went to check out Stewart white medical records.

When she found shock her. Stewart got cancer and that the doctors here in Cairns are looking for a donor. So Grace made a couple of phone calls and help out at the lab while waiting for blood results to return.

Hour later a man walk in so Grace walk over to him "Hello sir can I help you"

"Yes I'm looking for Dr Shepard"

"You found her you must be Stewart White"

"Yes I am" They shook hands

"You know what this is about"

"Yes you might have a match for me"

"Yes shall we get started"

"Yes" Grace show him to a room where she got the blood sample.

When finish she got his details from him before he walk out. Grace walk over to the same Tech and gave him the blood sample and what tests she wanted done. Then she walk over to talk to a patient who showed up to have blood test done.

Hour later the Tech walk over to Grace with files in hand. He past them to her

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" Grace open the files and look at the blood results.

Then Grace made couple of phone calls. All she could do is wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fifteen minutes later she heard voices from out side so she walk out to the waiting room where she saw Mike, Stewart, Kate, Ryan and Miklaya walking in

"Grace you got the results"

"Yes if you all follow me, that including you to Mr Stewart" Grace turn around and walk to a door and open it

"You know her Mike"

"Yes I do"

They all walk through the door and Grace did last closing it behind her then they all walk down and into a room where table and chairs are. Grace close the door soon as every one is in

"Please take a seat" They all sat down around the table

"First of all Mr Stewart do you children know"

"No they don't I only found out about it last month"

"What wrong dad" Miklaya said looking at him.

"I got cancer and I need a bone marrow"

"Stewart sorry mate I didn't know" Mike said then he turn to Grace

"I would like to be tested" Grace smile

"I knew you would say that Mike and sorry no match but how ever there is a match" Grace said grinning looking at Stewart

"Who"

"Miklaya" Stewart turn to his daughter and they both hug.

"Dad I would do any thing to help you"

"I know you would" Then he turn to Grace

"What about Ryan" Grace face fell

"Sorry Mr Stewart...In fact there some thing you should know"

"Is Ryan dying"

"No... he not your son"

"What your lying" He said yelling

"Mr Stewart please calm down the test reveal that you only got one percent chance of being Ryan father"

"Then who..."

"Grace" She look at Mike and she gave him the nod.

"What you bastard"

Stewart got up from the table and walk quickly around it. Grace step in between just as Mike stood up

"Mr Stewart" Grace said in commander tone as she look at him in the eyes

"Mike did not sleep with your x wife. She lye to him"

"What the hell are you talking about, he sleep with my wife"

"No, if you sit down please and let Mike explain what happen and then if you still want to punch him then I won't stop you. But please listen first"

"You know what happen"

"He told me after we talk this morning about what he could remember back then. So please sit" Stewart walk back over and sat down then Mike did. Grace gave Mike the nod.

Mike told Stewart what happen back in nineteen ninety. When he finish telling Stewart. Stewart shook his head in shock. So was Ryan and Miklaya.

"I can't believe she would do that"

"You were trying for three years to have a child Mr Stewart" Grace said

"That why mum hated me cause of you dad" Miklaya said as she cry

"What do you mean" Stewart ask his daughter

"She been favoring Ryan over me. She must of known that uncle Mike is Ryan father"

"Miklaya" Grace said softly she turn and look at Grace

"Tell them every thing, they will support you"

Miklaya nodded then she started telling them every thing that been going on. Grace got a box of tissues and put them on the table while she listen. They all talk for the next hour before it was time to leave.

"Grace thank you for your help today" mike said

"It a start for you all and Stewart good luck"

"Thank you Grace" they shook hands.

"Ryan, Miklaya take care and now that Mike is back at NAVCOM you can see him when ever your go to see your mother and Ryan, please no jokes. Yes I know two dads been telling you about them"

"Dam"

"Come on how about you three come around for dinner and you get a change to meet James and Patrick"

"They so much like there father" Kate said grinning

"Why not" Stewart said. They talk as they walk to their cars.

Grace went to take care of the paper work before going around to Margret place since the kids are there. The next day Grace went grocery shopping as well did some other shopping since she working back at the hospital the next day.

Week later Grace was on duty when Pete was wheel in she was shock when she saw him and wondering why no one called her. She ran over to the room he was put in. She saw the doctor who on Melbourne

"What happen" He turn to Grace

"Dr Shepard, it was boarding that went wrong there was a women who train in marshal arts knock boarding team out and had them thrown over board. Buffer fought her but she kick him in the crouch"

"Ouch that would hurt"

"Yeah but she pick up a bamboo poll and smash it against his head then throw him over board like the others. He hasn't regain conciseness" He past her all the information about what been done so far.

"Ok lets get cat scan and head X ray done. I just hope there not much damage done to his thick skull" Then the staff started moving around Pete for a minute then they push the gurney out of the room while Grace was on the phone then she turn around to the doctor

"What about the others"

"They here also"

"I might as well start on them. I'll let you know when I'm finish with them" He past her more files as she walk out of the room

"Where Dr Adams he should be on the floor today"

"Don't know Dr Shepard" a nurse said

"Well bloody find him" Then Grace walk into a room with a nurse behind her.

Grace did all five Melbourne crew including ET before she return back to Pete who was wheel back in the room. Grace look at the x rays with the doctor from HMAS Melbourne next to her

"Every thing looks ok here, no skull fractures, let see what the cat scan show up" Grace walk over to a computer and did some typing

"Here" She pointed to the screen

"There swelling"

"I see it"

"We will keep and eye on the swelling it should got down in the next day or two. I'll let NAVCOM know"

"And the others"

"Soon as there CT scan results come back clear then you can have them back" Then Grace did some other typing for the next few minutes

"They are all clear and can return back to their duties but as you know they will get headaches over the next few days"

She walk out of the room and over to the desk where she did some typing then walk over to a printer to pick up a sheet of paper and check it over then sign it and past it to the ship doctor

"Here you go, call me if any more problems"

"Sure and thanks"

"I'll keep you up to date on chef petty officer Tomaszewski condition"

"That would be great" Then he turn around and walk over to the crew then they all walk out the door.

Grace then return back to Pete room where they got IV in him. Grace walk out of the room and down where the supplier room is then return with tube and bag. A nurse was with Grace as they remove Pete underwear then Grace put a capacitor in .

Just as she did she saw the yellow fluid go down the tube and into a bag. Grace check Pete testicles for any damage. When there was none she got a jar and fill it half way with the urine and put a lid on it and put it in a bag and past it to the nurse

"Take this to the labs" she remove the gloves and put them in the bin then she wash her hands and dry them then she wrote down what test she wanted done and past it to the nurse.

"Yes doctor" Then she walk out of the room.

Grace fill in Pete chart just as two nurses walk in "Dr Shepard ward room is ready for chef Petty officer Tomaszewski"

"Thank you, here give the charts to who ever is on up there" She past the nurse Pete Charts

"Yes doctor" Then Grace step back and watch the nurses move the bed out of the room.

Grace follow till she was back at the front desk where she called Margret to tell her that Pete in hospital then she called Mike to let him know what happen. When finish on the phone she went to see her next patient.

When her shift was over she found out what room Pete was in and went up to see him. She sat down in the chair holding his hand while listening to his heart beat. A nurse walk into the room to take Pete obs then left again.

Grace stay with Pete for three hours before giving him a kiss before leaving to go around to Margret place for some dinner then taking kids home since it been along day.

The next morning after dropping the kids off at day care she headed to the hospital where she spent couple of hours with Pete before starting work. While she was with Pete she heard him moan

"Pete"

"Grace" He said quietly

"I'm here" She gave his hand a squeeze as he did in return

"Are you in any pain"

"My head hurts like I had to many guava mojo's" Grace grin

"You gave me quiet a scare"

"Sorry" Grace push the buzzer with her free hand then she look down at him as he open his eyes.

She got her pen light out and check his sight "Every thing good your eyes are not sluggish and as for your head, the reason why you felt like you suffer from a hang over is cause of a head injury" Pete close his eyes

"I remember what happen. She was fast." Then he move and groan just as nurse and doctor walk in

"Pete what wrong"

"My nuts, they bloody well hurt" Pete screw up his face.

"Why I'm not surprise" the doctor said

"The women kick you in the groin"

"i know that but I've been kick down there before doc but this time"

Grace frond then she walk over and pull the curtain around Pete bed then she got pair of gloves and put them on as she walk back to the bed

"What are you doing Dr Shepard your not his doctor"

"But I'm his wife"

Grace pull down the sheet and blanket to his legs then she lifted his gown and lift his penis

"Doctor, take a look he got some thing in sticking out of his right testicle."

The doctor look at what Grace is looking at. They saw some thing black sticking out and the area swollen and red

"Oh my gosh I hand no idea"

They stood up and Grace pulled the gown and pull a sheet over Pete "Your not the only one. It wasn't there yesterday when I put the captor in. it must of come up during the night"

"Could be. Any idea what it is"

"No idea" Then she remove the gloves and look at her watch.

"I better go I start work down stairs in ten minutes" Then she walk over and put the gloves in the bin and then wash her hands. Then she walk over to Pete

"Hey I got to go"

"Do you have to" Grace smile

"yes I do, I'll stop by after my shift" Then she bend over and gave him a kiss

"Love you" Grace said

"Love you to" Grace stood up and turn around

"I'll leave you with him any questions I'll be in ED today" The doctor nodded before Grace walk out of Pete room.

Grace did her shift as well been called in for medical emergency on one of the patrol boats. When her shift was over she went back up stairs to see Margret siting next to Pete bed. She look up and smile when she saw Grace walk into the room

"Hi mum how is he"

"Sleeping, the doctor said that they remove some sort of clip from him"

"Clip" Grace frond

"I'll go and find out, I'll be back in a minute"

Then she walk out the door and down to the nurses station she walk in and over to Pete file. She pick it up and open it

"Excuse me you shouldn't be looking at patients files" Grace turn around to the nurse

"Sorry Dr Shepard" Grace smile

"It ok" Then she look down at Pete file and read what was remove

"Vasclip" Grace knew that Pete wanted and had his cut and ends sealed not clip. When she finish reading Pete file she close it and put it back then she walk back to Pete room to see him awake

"Hey" he said

"Hey, how are you feeling"

"Tried, they told me was they remove a vasclip what ever that it"

"Remember that operation you had after Richard was born"

"Yeah"

"Well is seams they use vasclip not what you wanted Pete" Pete thought about it

"You mean they didn't do..."

"I'll find out tomorrow. In the mean time how the head"

"Slight headache"

"You will be having them for the next couple of days"

"That what the doctor told me" Grace and Margret talk to Pete for another ten minute before leaving cause of visiting hours were almost over.

Grace gave him a kiss before she and Margret left him to get some rest.

The next morning Grace made couple of phone calls during her brake. When she finish her shift she went to see Pete

"Hey how are you feeling" Grace said smiling when she walk into the room to see him sitting up in bed

"Getting better" Grace walk over and sat on the edge of the bed and gave him a kiss.

"That good." She held on to Pete hands

"I made some calls today about your vasectomy and it turn out the doctor who was going to operate on you was called away for to family emergency so it was his partner that did the operation he got you files muck up with some other guy. But he said because of what his partner has done which was a mistake he can do for you for free. But since cause of what happen he said the best bet is to wait till you get the all clear before he can operate and give you what you ask for."

"Ok how long"

"I made a book for in two months"

"Two months"

"That when they can do it since he fully book"

"Ok question is can we still you know since the vasclip been remove"

"Yes cause there two of them before the cut so we still can do what we love doing beat" She lean ford and gave him a kiss

"When you get home for some" Then she kiss him again

"Shore leave" Then kiss him again

"I love my shore leave" He said smiling then they both kiss.

Grace spent half an hour with Pete before leaving to pick up the kids from day care.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two days later Pete was able to go home. Kids were happy to have him home for few days since HMAS Melbourne is due back in port in three days. The second day Pete was at home Grace was working at NAVCOM.

She was talking to Nikki was was four months pregnant when Kate and lieutenant Cobain walk in to com center. Kate gave them a quick wave which they did back. They walk into Maxine office.

"I wounder what going on" Nikki asked

"Crocodile, they stumbler across remains of dozen skinless crocodiles and eggs are even gone"

"Pouches"

"Sounds like it" Then they saw Mike go in. Nikki and Grace carry on working while Grace listen and tell Nikki what she hears.

When they walk out few minutes later Kate smile at Mike as he did in return before he walk over to where Grace and Nikki are

"Grace what do you think about what you heard"

"Sounds like Cobain finds the crocodile sexual matting fascinating well to him and a turn on" Nikki burst out laughing then she quickly cover her mouth Mike raise his eye brows while trying not to laugh.

"Grace" He shook his head

"Well you did ask any way I saw the look you and Kate gave each other and you both were blushing as for...knocker she was looking at you. Hmm I wounder what going on in that mind of hers when Cobain talk about the crocodiles"

"I don't want to know" Mike said

"Same here" Nikki said.

"Any way are you two doing any thing tonight" Mike asked

"Why" Nikki asked

"Would you both with Pete and kids would like to come over tonight for dinner"

"Sounds good to me" Nikki said

Grace got her phone out and called Pete "Hey... Mike invited us and Nikki around to his place for dinner... Sure, I'll tell him... Ok talk to you later, love you to" Then she hung up

"He said yes we will be there"

"Great I better get back to my office"

"You better knocker sending Jealousy daggers this way" Grace said. Mike shook his head before turning around and walk back to his office.

"Dose she know that he married to Kate"

"Nope and when she dose I wish I was a fly on the wall when she finds out" They return back to work.

That night Maxine showed up at Mike place he could hear music playing so she knock on the door and waited. When the door open she was shock to see who answered the door

"Commander White"

"Commander Shepard... Ah is mike in"

"Yeah" then she turn around

"Hey Nikki can you get Mike, commander white here to see him"

"Ok" Maxine heard

"Tell him to put some clothes on will ya" Nikki saw Grace wink

"Sure" Nikki called out.

Grace turn back to Maxine and smile at her "We were having some games of tequila body shots"

"Ah... really"

"Yeah we were just getting started" Then Grace turn to see Mike walking towards her

"I'll leave you two to talk. Don't be long Mike" She gave him a wink

"I won't. Nikki getting every thing set up"

"Great" Then Grace walk down and into the living room.

"Maxine, this is a surprise you should of called"

"Sorry I thought you and your sons were alone for tonight"

"Oh. Well Nikki and Grace are here" Then they heard foot steps. Both Mike and Maxine look down at four year old boy

"Hello" Maxine said as she crouch down as smile

"AAAAAHHHH" then point

"Wicked witch of the west AAAAAHHHH" Then turn around and ran back down to the living room

"Sorry about that Maxine"

"It ok. He adorable"

"Mike are you coming we just about to get started" Nikki yelled out

"I better go" Maxine said

"Sure see you tomorrow"

"Yeah" then she walk away.

Mike close the door and walk down to the living room where the others are.

The next morning Maxine heard laughter just before she walk around the corner then stop when she recognized Mike, Nikki and Grace voices

"How the head Mike" grace asked

"It's ok, good night last night"

"Yeah we should do it again and have Josh and Kate join in" Grace said

"That a great idea" Nikki said

"We should get to work and you two behave"

"Or what Mike you behave" Grace said in sexy tone which cause Nikki to giggle

"Grace"

"What...are you, you know shag later" Grace said in sexy tone

"Grace"

"Yes mike"

"Behave your self"

"Or what you put me over your knee and spank me"

"Grace that sounds... kinky" Nikki said giggling

"Not you to Nikki"

"Well after last night entertainment, next time I'll decided"

"Ok" Then they talk about other things as they walk away knowing that Maxine was listening to what they were saying.

Hammersley was returning back to Cairns after they got message from Maxine for them to return back to Cairns. Kate decided to check her e-mail since it been busy couple of days. She saw one from Grace so she open it and read what Grace has to say she told Kate about what happen after she left NAVCOM.

Kate burst out laughing. Bomber and bird were walking past when they heard Kate laughing

"Every thing alright X" Bomber asked. Kate turn around to see bomber and Bird in the door way

"E-mail from mad dog, come and read this you get laugh" They walk over and stood behind Kate reading what Grace said. They laugh

"I can't be leave she said that" Bomber said

"Neither could i" Kate said

Then they read some more and laugh about what happen at Mike place and the next morning which was that morning at NAVCOM. When they finish reading what Grace said till it has arrows pointing downwards so Kate scroll down and it grace put *P.S. Movies are wizard of oz, three Austin powers movies* the three women laugh

"oh my there is no way two dads could beat that" Bomber said

"Some one mention my name" They turn around to see two dads and charge standing in the door way

"X let them read it" bomber asked

"Come in guys"

"We better get lunch on" Then bird and bomber walk out talking about Grace e-mail.

They saw swain "Hey swain X got e-mail from mad dog" Bomber said laughing

"Was it a joke"

"go and ask her oh and the joke it big and better than all of the jokes two dads have play on all of us"

"Hey she did have some help" Bird said

"I know"

"it must be a good one"

"It is" bomber said then they heard laughter.

So swain went to check it out just as Dutchy heard the laughter and went to check it out when he saw Swain walking towards where the laughter coming from.

"Hey what the laughter about" Dutchy asked

"oh mate you got to read it" Charge said still laughing.

Two dads left to find RO while Dutchy and swain read what Grace has to say. When Kate scroll down to the bottom they laugh relies it was quotes from the movies.

"I wounder what buffer reaction to all of that"

"Call him when we return" Kate said

"I will. I knew mad dog was dangerous but, she got one crazy seance of humor as well" Swain said

"Sounds like it alright" Dutchy said.

Then they walk out of the room leaving Kate to her e-mails. She then check message from Mike he told her about what Grace said about the crocodiles and Grace response. Kate cover her mouth trying not to laugh. She read his message then she read at the end 'I can't wait to see you in your sexy white uniform. We can shag in my office or shag at home so we can shag all night long, yeah baby yeah' Kate burst out laughing.

Kate then check her next message which was from Nikki. By the time she return back to the bridge every one was grinning.

"Hey bird doing any thing tonight" Bomber asked

"Nothing much why"

"How about come to my place and watch movies with me"

"Sure I'll get the movies"

"Hey can I come" Two dads ask

"Sure, Dutchy want to come"

"Why not what movies are you going to get bird" bird who was look out at sea said

"Three Austin powers movies I heard they are great movies to watch" Ever one except for Coburn burst out laughing

"I love those movies" Bomber said

"Yeah what your favor part" Two dads asked

"Ah.. shall we shag now or shag later" Every one laugh

"That a good one bomber how about... oh behave" Kate said causing another round of laughter on the bridge

"I remember the last movie Austin father said...it not the size of it, it how you use it" Two dads said causing another round of laughter

"RO want to join us" Bomber asked

"I got plans tonight"

"Call her mate I'm sure Janet and Andrea would like to join in"

"That a great idea charge you can come to" Bomber said

"Ok I'll give her a call when we return back to port"

When they arrived back in Cairns. Kate and Coburn went to NAVCOM to find out what is going on. When they arrived Grace and Mike was in talking with Maxine. She saw them and wave them in. Mike turn and smile at Kate which she did back and blush at the same time just as she walk in the door

"Are you alright lieutenant"

"Yes ma'am"

"Right" Then Maxine open the file in front of her.

She told them about a complaint from owner of the bar and what happen. They talk for few minutes before leaving Maine office. Grace watch Mike and Kate walk in to his office then she went to joining them.

"Hi Kate did you get a chance to read you e-mails today" Kate cover her mouth while trying not to laugh

"I take that as a yes"

"I can't believe what you two and Nikki were doing playing a joke like that on knocker"

"Well she deserve it any way it Pete who told PJ to say those words to knocker"

"The whole crew except for Coburn read your e-mail." She shook her head

"Come on I know there is more, tell us" Grace said

"The crew were planing going around to bomber place for movie night. Bird providing the movies... Austin powers But since we only here till tomorrow they going to wait till we have a shore leave" Mike and Grace try not to laugh

"On the way back we were saying some of the quotes from the movie" Kate shook her head.

"Did you read my e-mail" Mike asked

"Yes I did"

"Oh I didn't know if I sent it or not, I was called away from my office to deal with a problem"

"I sent it with P.S note"

"That was you" Kate said in shock

"Grace what you you put" Grace grin

"She said...'I can't wait to see you in your sexy white uniform. We can shag in my office or shag at home so we can shag all night long, yeah baby yeah'..." Kate said Grace cover her mouth while trying not to laugh

"That is why Kate was blushing when she was in to knocker office" Grace said

Mike should his head "Mike you need some curtains in here" Grace said

"Grace how could you"

"Why not, any way back to businessmen. Coburn know more"

"What do you mean"

"He knows who it is"

"Why doesn't he say who it is" Mike said

"I don't know Mike but i want to be in on the investigation. The crew knows I can spot a liar"

"Alright we better go and get started"

"I'll wait for you out side" Then Grace walk out and back to her desk leaving Mike and Kate alone for a couple of minutes.

Fifteen minutes later Mike and Grace were in the officers dinning room where mike started talking to each crew member till it was two dads turn. He walk in and saw who was with Mike. He sat down. Grace notice strait away that he is one of them.

"Mike" He turn to Grace

"let me" He nodded. Grace turn to two dads.

"Two dads I'm going to ask three questions and you better tell us the truth under stand"

"Yes ma'am"

"Two dads are you one of the sailors who was in the fight at the crocodillo bar"

"Yes ma'am i"

"Two dads"

"Sorry"

"Did you or did you not help take away the crocodile name sch nappy"

"Yes ma'am"

"Who the other sailor two dads" He look down at the table and look up

"It was...lieutenant commander Coburn. He told me to pick up the other end of the crocodile and run"

Mike and Grace turn to each other Grace gave mike a nod letting him know that two dads is telling the truth.

They turn back to two dads "Tell us what happen from the beginning" mike said.

Two dads spent the next fifteen minutes telling Grace and Mike about what happen and including what Coburn said when they return back to Hammersley. Grace turn to mike then back to two dads

"Two dads can you get XO please and wait in the junior dinning"

"Yes ma'am" He stood up and walk to the door

"Two dads, not a word to any one"

"Yes ma'am" He open the door and walk out then few seconds later Kate walk in

"Is every thing alright" Kate asked

"Door" Grace said. Kate close the door and walk over to the table and sat down

"It two dads isn't it"

"Coburn" mike said" Kate was shock

"Are you sure"

"He told us every thing. Coburn told two dads to pick up the crocodile and to run and to keep his mouth shut" Kate shook her head

"Kate think about his reaction when he saw those dead crocodiles and what he said about them in knocker office" Grace said Kate thought about it

"your right but how can we prove it it would be Coburn word against two dads and with two dads record"

"Kate got a point Grace"

Grace sat back against the seat and thought about it for few minutes then she start to smile

"I know a way" Then she stood up

"Leave it to me" Then she walk out of the dinning room.

She open the door and walk into the junior dinning room closing the door behind her, she saw RO was still there with two dads.

"RO, you know why your here"

"Yes ma'am" Then she turn to two dads

"Two dads, I want you to tell RO who the other person is" Two dads turn to look at RO

"It's Coburn"

"I knew it" Grace raise her eye brows

"How did you know RO"

"Well ma'am the way he reacted when we saw those dead crocodiles, he said... those mongrels they even took the eggs... And after what happen at the bar and the size of the crocodile I knew there was no way two dads could do that on his and I saw two dads talking to Coburn before they walk on the boat there rip clothes and his right hand look bit red like he been in a fight"

"Very observant RO I like that in a sailor"

"Thank you ma'am"

"How would you like to help two dads get NAVCOM some evidences"

"Why not his statement" RO said

"Two problems, one is rank and second two dads record, who do you think the higher up going to believe" RO thought about it

"Coburn" Grace nodded

"Now do you want to help two dads get evidences"

"Yes he a good friend ma'am"

"Good" Then she look at her watch

"Go and get change in to civies and meet me on the wharf in half an hour, not a word to the rest of the crew, got that"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good" Then she walk to the door and open it then turn to two dads

"Keep away from Coburn if you can and if your with him make sure your not alone"

"Yes ma'am" Then Grace turn around and walk out the door to see Mike and Kate there

"Kate I'll be back later to take RO and two dads with me for an hour. Don't worry they will be back in time before you leave"

"What about Coburn"

"Act normal if you can, ok"

"There some thing that Kate told me"

Then RO and two dads walk out of the dinning room "X, sir"

"RO, two dads" They walk away

"RO" He turn around

"Yes ma'am"

"Write up a report of what you told me in there about that night and e-mail it to mike here"

"Yes ma'am" Grace gave him a nod before he and two dads walk away

"What was that about" mike asked

"RO saw Coburn and two dads returning back to the boat, he said Coburn right hand was bit red like he been in a fight."

"Is that enough mike" Kate asked

"No it would like like RO defending two dads. We better head back to NAVCOM see you later" He held her hand and gave it a squeeze before letting go and following Grace out and off the Hammersley.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Half an hour later Grace pulled up next to Hammersley just as two dads and RO walk off the boat. Grace saw them walking towards her car when she heard

"RO, Two dads where do you think your going, I didn't give you permission to leave, now get back here" Grace undid her seat belt and got out

"They coming with me lieutenant commander" Grace said in commander tone

"This is my boat and I didn't give them permission"

"Lieutenant commander what rank dose these say" Grace pointed to her shoulder

"You didn't tell me you going taking these two with you"

"Well now you know and to you ma'am or commander Shepard got that lieutenant commander and Hammersley is not you boat got it" Grace said in command tone while giving him the angry look.

The other crew members heard them yelling showed up to see what going on. "

Two dads, RO get in" Grace said the them then she turn to Coburn

"They will be back in an hour just before you leave for your crocodile pouching hunt" Then she got in just as two dads and RO got in. Then grace heard Coburn say

"I hate taking orders from women" Grace turn and gave him an angry look and shook her head before driving away.

Kate heard what he said. He turn around and say Kate there "Is there a problem lieutenant"

"No sir there not" Then he walk away just as Bird and Bomber walk over to Kate

"I wounder what that is about between Coburn and mad dog" Bomber said

"let just say he doesn't like women in the navy"

"He unbelievable, charge told me about his comment saying I should stay in the kitchen after what happen to me" Bomber said

"I know I was there"

"Sounds like he got big problems with women being in the navy full stop" Bird said

"Well he not going to get rid of me"

"same here us women should stick together" bomber said Kate smile

"Lets get back to work" They walk back the way they came

"I like mad dog comment that it not his boat" bomber said

"It true it the navy boat" bird said

"I thought it was mike boat" they laugh.

Grace drove into town she didn't say any thing on the short trip till they stop out side a store. They got out and walk inside a shop. Grace walk up to the counter

"Hello johnny" He look up and smile

"Well, well commander Grace Shepard, congratulations on your promotion"

"Thank you Johnny have you got what I ask for" He smile

"Come out back" They follow johnny out back of his shop

"Here it is" Grace look it over

"Great"

"ma'am is these camera" RO said pointing to one

"It sure is and this is mic phone" She pick another small device

"I get it" Two dads said grinning then said

"You want me to wear it and record the talk I have."

"Yes" Grace said cutting him off.

"You know your electronics" Johnny said to two dads

"Yes he dose. That all you need to know Johnny"

"I know, I know... Now this here" He pick up a small box

"Can record up to ten minutes. When you recorded what ever you are recording connect it into this lap top and down load it on to a pen drive and then it on the pen drive after it done check the pen drive to make sure you got it then send the footage to any one then you can delete the footage from the box and start over again" Johnny show two dads and RO what to do.

"We got it thank you" RO said

"Good, here are two of them and good luck with your mission what ever it is"

"We will" Johnny pack every thing up.

"The batteries only last for seventy two hours" RO and Two dads nodded

Once every thing pack up johnny past Grace the bag "Good luck commander"

"Thanks Johnny. I'll return them soon as the mission is over"

"I trust you" Then they walk out to the front of the shop.

They said their good byes to Johnny before walking out of the shop and walk over and got into Grace car. She past the bag to RO before putting her seat belt on and starting the wagon up and then she drove back to Hammersley.

When she arrived RO and two dads got out. "You know what to do"

"Yes ma'am"

"See you in few days" Grace watch them walk up and onto the boat.

Then she drove to NAVCOM where she spoke to Mike for few minutes then she return back to her reports.

The next day Grace was working at the hospital. She was sitting down at the cafeteria for lunch when her cell phone rings so she gout it out of her pocket and answer it

"Grace Shepard"

"Grace it Mike RO sent me the first video footage"

"And"

"I'm not impress with Coburn"

"I'll drop by after my shift and take a look have you send a message back yet"

"No not yet"

"Ok tell them get more even if it comments about women"

"I under stand"

"My shift finish at three I'll drop by afterward"

"Ok see you then" Then they hung up. Grace finish her lunch then return back to work.

Later that afternoon Grace walk into Mike office "Mike" He turn around and smile

"Grace"

"Got some thing to show me" Mike did some typing then it show what happen and they could hear what two dads and Coburn were talking about and it was in Coburn cabin. When it stop mike turn to Grace

"Where dose he get off saying things like that that a breach of power and persuasion... we need more Mike"

"I agree and I told RO that. Good plan mini camera and mic phone but it might cause you know"

"I know, and it the only way to get Coburn to confess with out knowing he just confess on camera" Then there was a bing.

So Mike went to check to see who sent him a message "It from RO" Mike said

Then he did some typing and notice it two video link. So he play the first one. It show two dads talking to the crew and what he said and the reaction from them and Coburn. When finish mike play the second one

"RO must of warn the second one" grace said it show where two dads is and what happen when Coburn appeared and what he said.

"He just lie to the crew, unbelievable" Grace said shaking his head

"Do you think it enough"

"Yeah but let them get more on Coburn, I love to be on the wharf when he gets arrested"

"You and me both but it going to cause problem"

"CO on Hammersley, sounds like you better start looking for one Mike" She pat him on his shoulder before picking her hat up and walking to the door

"Let me know if any more come though"

"I will" Then Grace walk out the door.

The next day Mike call Grace "grace Shepard"

"Grace it Mike, two dads and RO have been very busy"

"Why that"

"I found five messages from RO in my in box this morning got good news and bad news"

"Bad news"

"The owner of the bar that was destroyed two dads spoke to him before the guy escape and got killed by a crocodile. Two dad's show the man Coburn photo. He said it him he stole the crocodile. Two dads turn the photo around for the camera just as the guy knock two dads and Dutchy away and he went to jump back in his boat and miss, he ended up in the water. A crocodile got him... it wasn't pleasant"

"At lest the guy identified Coburn"

"Yeah I check the other video links there another one where two dads try to talk to Coburn and got more out of him."

"What about the other three"

"Two is about women in the Navy and the last one bomber must of found out about what RO and Two dads were up to. She confronted Coburn about his comment about her after what happen to her few days ago. We got enough evidence against him for captain table"

"Good when is Hammersley due in port"

"Just after four why"

"Send a message to RO tell him job well done and past the message on to the crew, dinner and movie night my place, bring kids they all can stay over. They bring dinner I'll provided the movies, snack and drinks... Tell Nikki she invited as well"

"Will do, what the movies"

"You will find out tonight" Then she hung up.

Later that afternoon Grace showed up on the wharf just as Hammersley arriving in port. Grace walk over to Mike and Maxine white

"Commander, Mike"

"Grace, I show Maxine here all the evidences" Grace look at Maxine

"He going to be place under a rest for what he has done" Grace nodded

"Two dads"

"He in the clear"

"He would be please about that."

"Yes he would, so got every thing for tonight" Grace smile

"Yep, we going to have lots of fun tonight. Bomber e-mail me she had plans on inviting the crew around to her place but she like my idea and the crew agree so it my place tonight"

"I'll be looking ford to it" mike said grinning

"Same here but the fun begins once the kids are in bed asleep"

"Grace what movies did you get"

"You will find out" She said grinning

They watch as Hammersley dock and navy car arrived and stop behind Grace wagon two men in uniforms got out of the car and waited.

Ten minutes later the crew started walking off and over to where Grace, Mike and Maxine is. They all saluted each other

"Mad dog what videos are we going to be watching tonight" Charge asked

"You will find out, so have you all decided on what you going to be bring around tonight"

"Yep we got it sorted out"

"Good"

"Commander white why are you here ma'am" Bomber asked

"It no concern to you why I'm here able seamen"

"I bag to differ commander White, in fact the whole crew should know what going on" Maxine turn to Grace

"They will find out in due time commander Shepard" Maxine said in angry tone

"They might as well find out now than tomorrow"

"Mad dog what going on" Swain asked

Grace turn around to see Coburn and Kate walking off the ship "You will see Swain" 

"commander White, commander Flynn, commander Shepard this is a surprise what can I do for you" Grace notice Maxine turn and gave a nod. Grace knew it was to the two men.

"Lieutenant commander Coburn" Grace said as she step ford not taking her eyes off him

"Yes ma'am"

"Where you at the crocodillo bar when the fight broke out" He turn to two dads and gave him angry look

"look at me Lieutenant commander Coburn" Grace said in commander tone he turn to her

"Answer my question"

"No ma'am"

"Did you or did you not tell navy sailor to pick up the crocodile called sch nappy and to run" He went to turn to two dads

"Look at me" Grace said yelling at him he turn to Grace with angry look

"No I did not, I don't know what lead seamen Kosov Myers told you, but he lying" Grace raise her eye brows

"Mike did I mention any one name"

"No you didn't"

"So lieutenant commander Coburn are you saying that lead seamen Kosov Myers took the crocodile"

"Yes ma'am I am" Grace raise her hand to two dads to keep quiet

"How interesting... The only way to know that is if you were there isn't that right lieutenant commander Coburn" Grace said yelling at him

"The owner of the bar told me it was him" Grace shook her head

"Did he tell you his name or that he was in the navy"

"That he was in the navy, he told me he saw his dog tags" Grace turn to two dads

"Where you wearing your dog tags that night of the fight"

"No ma'am"

"Swain was two dads wearing his dog tags"

"No ma'am none of us was when we were on shore leave"

"Except for lieutenant Coburn. He was wearing his ma'am" RO said

"How interesting" Grace look around to the crew then back to lieutenant commander Coburn then to the two men who were waiting

"Petty officers place lieutenant commander Coburn under arrest" They step ford and behind Coburn

"On what charges ma'am"

"black mail, lying to navy commanding officers, sexes comments about the Opposite sex for starts. There will be more charges once the investigation is over" Maxine white said they put cuffs on Coburn

"lieutenant commander Coburn you are a disgrace to the royal Australian navy and to this country, get him out of here" Grace said

"You got no proof" Grace step ford

"I got plenty of proof Coburn and I know what you said to two dads reminding him about his record of lying and telling him to keep his mouth shut. Plus one comment about bomber should stay in the kitchen where she belong and not out on HRIB" Grace said yelling at him in commander tone

"I will not put up with that crap from you or any one else"

"How did you know that"

"She told me"

"Then she lying"

"Well if she lying then lieutenant McGregor, seamen Bird and chef petty officer Thorpe are lying is that what your saying" He didn't say a thing

"Thought so, another thing when you said those comments about bomber you said it in front of her crew mates and...father in law" Coburn was shock

"Father in law"

"Yes. You are lucky that Charge didn't deck you. He knows what would happen if he did, Get him out of here" Grace said then every one watch Coburn been lead away with the two petty officers. Grace close her eyes

"Commander Shepard" Maxine said

"Ma'am" charge said shaking his head

"Let her calm down" mike said

"Why"

"Trust me" They all waited till grace open her eyes and let out her breath

"Right all of you except for RO owe two dads apology and yes I know all about it"

"How" Swain said

"RO" He past Grace a bag she got one of the devices out

"Smile your on camera"

"Mad dog you sneak" Charge said

"Why" Dutchy asked

"Evidences and what just happen just now proves that he was lying to cover him self and put the blame on two dads"

"Sounds like we better watch what we say just in case two dads wear it again"

"Nope" Grace put it back in the bag

"It was only on lone for few days. Now I'll see you all tonight at six for dinner" They all grin

"Wait till buffer hears about what happen" Charge said

"Charge tooth brush engines" The others laugh

"Yes ma'am" he put two fingers together and put it to one side of his lips then across Grace smile and nodded

"So who going to be the new CO"

"We haven't decided yet Swain, but you will all know in few days" Mike said

"Ok"

"Come on we got hour and half to be at mad dog place" Bird said

"Yeah see ya at six" RO said then they all walk away talking and laughing Grace heard bomber say

"I though Coburn was going to wet him self after Mad dog started yelling at him" Bomber said

"I though he was going to crap him self" two dads said

"Ewe that gross two dads" bomber said making the others laugh.

Grace turn around to Mike, Kate and Maxine "That was interesting. Commander White now you seen all the evidences and heard what just happen you will have my report in the morning. Mike, Lieutenant" Then grace turn around and walk to her wagon

"Maxine now you know what Grace is like"

"And that is on a good day" Kate said

"I hate to find out what she like on a bad day"

"You don't want to know" Mike said


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Later that night every one enjoyed their dinner. They all brought pizza, KFC chicken, chips, fish bites, onion rings and other finger food. They all were in the large living room sitting down on the couch or floor around the large coffee table. Grace proved beer, wine, orange, apple and cranberry juices for every one.

After dinner every one talk for couple of hours before putting the kids to bed. Once they were in bed asleep. Grace stood up

"Ok every one show time starts in five minutes so if you have to use the bathroom do so before the movie starts"

Grace walk out of the room and walk down to where her mini movie theater is. She got every thing set up then walk back into the living room

"Ok every one show time" They all follow Grace down and into the room

"Wow your own mini movie theater" Bird said

"Yep so every one grab a seat then we can get started"

Grace walk over and sat down in her seat and waited till every one was comfortable. She pick up first remote and the lights turn down then she pick up second remote and push play. The projector started when the picture appeared Grace use the first remote and the lights went out. She waited for few minutes then every one laugh

"Austin powers" Charge said laughing

"Nice going Grace" mike said.

"Thanks" They watch it and laugh during the movie.

When it was over Grace turn the lights on and up before stopping the DVD. She stood up and walk over to the projector to change the DVD.

"If you want to use the bathroom or get another drink do so"

"What about snacks" Nikki asked

"Yes and snacks" Nikki got up and turn to Grace

"In the panty in bags, go and bring them" Nikki turn and walk out of the room

"I'll go and help here, any one want a drink" Bird said

"Yes thanks" Dutchy said and so did some of the others.

So she walk out to help Nikki with the food and drinks. When they return few minutes later they past the ones who wanted a drink to them and past around bags of popping corn and bags of different sweets. Once every one was seated Grace turn down the lights and started the second movie then she turn the lights off.

It was almost midnight by the time Grace turn the lights on after the third Austin powers third movie finish.

"Bird what did you think of the movies" Bomber asked her

"They were funny, I enjoy watching them."

"Thanks mad dog for playing them"

"No problems bird, you all know where you are sleeping"

"Yeah, good night" Swain said as he and Sally walk out of the room.

Then others followed taking the rubbish out with them. When Grace finish putting every thing away. She went and check on the doors and windows before going to bed her self since it been along day.

The next morning after every one had breakfast they thank Grace for interesting evening before leaving for their own homes. Grace was lucky it was her day off so she spent the morning at NAVCOM writing up her report on what happen the day before on the Wharf.

When she return home she relaxes for the rest of the day.

Two days later Grace was called in to Maxine office. When she walk in mike was there.

"Commander white you wanted to see me"

"Yes, please take a seat" Grace sat down.

"Mike and I have been trying to find a replacement captain for Hammersley. I suggest Mike here but he turn it down and so as the list who could take over"

"I said no cause they can't even commander a tug boat let alone a patrol boat"

"Show me the list" Maxine show Grace the list.

She look at it the stood up and pick up a pen then she put the paper on the desk and wrote a name on it then she past it to Maxine

"You forgot to add one name" Then Grace sit down once again

"I don't think she ready"

"She is, if you like she can be temporary captain for... six months and you can get some one in to watch over her but not interfere. Then when the six months are up he or she can give their report"

"Who did you add Grace" Grace turn to Mike

"lieutenant McGregor"

"Ok say I do this who going to valuate her"

"I will and give you my report at the end of the six months"

"Ok I'll call Canberra, thank you for your in put commander"

"No problems" Then she stood up and walk out the door leaving them to talk.

Two days later the crew arrived on Hammersley they were talking about who going to be there new CO while moving supplies on to Hammersley. They were almost done with navy staff car stop on the wharf so they stop when they saw who got out first, he turn to the shock

"You got to be joking commander Flynn our new CO" Bomber said then Kate and Grace got out. They all were in their uniforms. The crew watch what was happening till Mike, Kate and Grace was standing in front of them

"Since your all here...Kate is going to be acting CO for the next six months"

"Who going to be our XO sir" Swain asked

"No one but Grace here is along for support but she won't be interfering unless she real has to."

"Welcome back mad dog" Bird said

"thank you bird, Kate got any words to say to the crew"

"Yes I know it will take time for you all to call me boss, if you say X by accident I under stand and if any one cause any trouble" She open her duffel bag and pulled out a brown paper bag. They all laugh

"You know what in here...Don't you two dads"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good now back to work we got to leave in an hour"

Then Kate put the paper bag back in her duffel bag before walking up and onto the boat with Mike and Grace behind her when grace heard

"Oh shit" Two dads said quietly

"Two dads" Bomber said

"I put a snake in captain bed, the type you press on it and it moves"

"You better get it out before she goes to bed tonight mate" Charge said

Grace heard them and grin. Grace walk down to Kate old cabin since Kate moving into captain cabin. Once she was change she walk down to Kate cabin and knock and waited then the door open and she raise an eye brow

"Grace come in, Kate was just getting change"

"I can see your helping her" Grace walk in and closing the door behind her she saw them blush

"Kate why don't you get change while Mike here can get revenge on two dads"

"What has he done this time" Mike ask

"Check your bed Kate" Kate pull back the covers then jump when she saw a snake in her bed

"what the I told him" Grace step ford and press two fingers on it and it move then she pick it up

"It not real" Kate and mike took a closer look and notice what sort of snake it is

"What do you want me to do with it Grace"

"You know which one is two dads bed" she past it to Mike who grin

"Do it now before he returns" Mike then walk out the door with the snake in his hand. Grace mike out the door then stop and turn to Kate "

See you on the bridge"

"Thanks Grace"

"Don't forget to make the bed or the crew would think" She flick her eye brows at Kate which cause her to laugh

"I under stand Grace" Grace close the door behind her.

Hour later Mike watch Hammersley as it leaves port for three week patrol once it was around the bend he got back int the staff car and headed back to NAVCOM.

Kate first job as acting CO is to deliver supplies to an island then start their patrol That first night Grace and Kate were in the Galley having a cup of coffee while talking.

"How buffer" Kate asked

"He good I spoke to him this morning he wasn't happy at first about me being here but he under stand once I've explain it to him he wish you good luck and hope at the end of the six months you get your promotion"

"Yeah that is what I'm aiming for"

"Now it your chance"

"True so Margret looking after the kids"

"Yes and if there any problems she can call in Sally, Mike or Nikki for help"

"That good" Then they heard a scream they look at each other then they ran out of the Galley and down to where the screaming was coming from

"What going on" Kate asked as the crew laugh

"Some one put a snake in two dads bed" Charge said as he hold up the snake.

Then Kate remember what happen that morning and smile "I believe that the snake belongs to you two dads"

"Yes ma'am, did you put it in my bed"

"No I didn't"

"Mad dog did you"

"Not me"

Then she turn around and walk back to the Galley leaving Kate to deal with the problem. When Kate walk back in to get her remaining coffee she was grinning

"I forgot about the snake" Kate said

"Are you going to tell mike"

"Yeah I'll let him know" Grace finish her drink

"Well good night Kate"

"Night Grace" Then Grace walk out of the galley and down to her cabin.

The next morning they notice a boat acting strange so Kate sent boarding party over to check them out. There was a fire fight but the boarding team arrested the men on the boat then brought them back on Hammersley.

Kate and Dutchy talk to the men with Grace watching close by. When they got no response Kate and Dutchy return back to the bridge with Grace in tow listing to what being said Kate spoke to two dads and Bird who are on the boat she got them to check the boat over.

When it came up clean Kate had the ship close over to where the speed boat was and she had Dutchy to go down to find out if it was lobster pots or not. When he return to the surface he look up at Kate

"It wasn't lobster pots, it a body, it weight down"

Kate started giving orders then ten minutes later the body and Dutchy was on the deck. Swain check him over and found ID card and phone, he past them to Kate.

"RO see what you can get off this phone" She past him the phone

"Yes ma'am" Then he walk away with it.

When Kate look at the ID card it show that the guy was a Cairns port inspector she show it to Grace

"What are you going to do next" Grace asked

"Find out what on the phone hopefully it would give us a clue in what going on" Grace past the ID back to Kate.

Then she watch what going on for the next five minutes before walking down to where RO is. She knock on the door and waited when he open the door

"Any luck"

"No it all wet and with it being salt water" He shook his head.

"Where the phone"

"Here" He turn around and pick it up and past it to Grace. She look at it

"Do you know some one who got hair dryer"

"Bird has" Grace raise her eye brow then RO turn around and pick up mic phone

"X ray two, this is charlie eight two"

"This is x ray eight to"

"I need to speak to bird"

"Bird here RO"

"Bird can I borrow your hair dryer"

"What for"

"To dry out call phone that was found on the body"

"Sure"

"Thanks, charlie eight two out" Then he turn to grace

"Meet me in the galley"

"Yes ma'am" Then they walk out the door and went separate ways.

When RO walk into the galley he saw the phone in jug of water.

"What are you doing ma'am"

"We know what salt water can do to sustain metals"

"Yes"

"With normal tap water it has no affect. So since the phone was in sea water this will diluted the sea water by ninety nine point ninety nine percent" Then she took the phone out and dry it with paper towel

"Shall we" She put the pick the jug up and put it in the sink before following RO back to radio room.

"Watch and lean"

RO watch as Grace pull the phone apart and use the hair dryer to dry the in side quickly. Once it was done she past it to him

"Now try to see what photos are on there"

"I never thought of hair dryer before mad dog"

"Your learning" Grace watch what RO was doing when the fax machine beep she walk over and got the the sheet of paper and read it

"Got some thing" Grace look at it

"Good see what other photos there are"

"I'll try"

"Same with phone numbers"

"Yes ma'am" Grace saw different pictures of Cairns port

"This photos of Cairns port and a ship" RO said then he manage to up load what photos there was then the phone number that was made or received from the phone.

Grace frond "RO go back to the photos of the ship"

RO brought all the photos up as thumb tacks

"That one" Then he brought it up just as there a knock on the door. RO open it

"RO any luck... oh sorry commander I didn't know you were here"

"It alright. This came for you" Grace past Kate new orders that came from NAVCOM Grace look at it

"escort uranium ship out of Australia waters" Kate look up at Grace who was looking at the photo.

Kate look at the photo that Grace was looking at then she look at the orders it got the name of the ship then she look at the photo which got the name of the ship.

"RO get me NAVCOM on the line"

"Yes ma'am"

Grace step back and watch Kate as she spoke to commander White about the body that was found, and the photos. When Kate finish on the phone she turn to Grace

"We returning back to Cains with the body, RO ford these photos and any thing else that from the phone to NAVCOM"

"Yes ma'am" Then she turn around and walk out the door

"What going on"

"That boat got Uranium on it and it the boat that Hammersley got to escort to Israeli waters"

"Why would the dead guy take photos of the ship for"

"I have no idea" Then Grace walk out of the room.

When they return to Cairns Kate and Grace went to NAVCOM to talk to Mike and Maxine. Grace stood back and listen to what going on and also meeting Security specialist When the meeting was finish Kate talk to the security specialist on the way out of Maxine office.

"Commander are you coming ma'am" Kate ask Grace

"I'll meet you out side" Kate turn and smile at the guy as they walk out of Maxine office and out of ear shot range

"Grace what is it" Mike asked

"He lying"

"Commander Shepard"

"Commander white" Grace butted in

"He is lying, he know who this man is" Grace pick up the dead man ID card

"I'm not sure what going on. All I got is pieces of a puzzle but there some missing. When I do find them then I know what we are dealing with. In the mean time this is still lieutenant McGregor show I'm just in for the ride. But I got gut felling I'm going to be getting involve. I don't know when but I will be" Then Grace turn to Mike

"A word in your office Mike it a personal matter"

"Sure, I'll be right back Maxine and trust in what Grace is say, if he lying then he lying"

Grace and Mike walk out of Maxine office and into Mike where Grace close the door.

"Grace what is it"

"Stewart and Miklaya are in hospital. The operation is tomorrow morning. Miklaya e-mail me yesterday and Ryan not taking things to well. Can you talk to him and perhaps the two of you can go to the hospital to see them"

"Sure why didn't he come to see me"

"He did but you spend more time with Knocker and he didn't want her to know that he here to see you"

"Ok I'll give him a call"

"I better get going" Then Grace walk out of Mike office and out of com center.

Few hours later Hammersley left port and headed out to sea to meet up with the ship. Kate sent Dutchy and two dads to the ship where they will be spending twenty four hours on there. On there way Kate get the latest weather report then she past it to Grace

"Great my kind of favorite weather"

"What do you mean your favorite kind of weather" Then man asked

"We heading into a storm, I hope you don't get sea sick sir"

"No, no I don't"

"Good" Grace said

Then Kate started giving orders then crew started moving around the bridge and boat to check on every thing before they head into the storm.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Later that night Grace was on the bridge think about every thing that has happen in the past twenty four hours. She was trying to work things out. The boat was tossing and turning up and down. Swain and RO were also on the bridge.

"Mad dog, on the ship"

Grace look over and pick up pair of binoculars and look out to where the ship is then she look at the green light that was flicking on and off

"RO, get me pen and paper" RO got up and past Grace pen and paper she write down each letter then she look down

"Shit, RO go and wake Lieutenant up now"

"Yes ma'am" Then he left the bridge.

Grace got up and over to the lights, she turn them on and off three times then she walk over and pick the binoculars up and look at the flashing green light.

"Mad dog what is"

"I'll tell you when lieutenant get here"

Few minutes later Kate showed up "What is it Mad dog"

"Message from Dutchy" She past Grace what she wrote down 'no uranium, house bricks, no uranium, house bricks' Kate look at Grace

"Then where is it, I better let Mr Tavory know what going on" Then Kate turn around and walk back down the steps.

Fifteen minutes later Kate return with Mr Tavory in tow. They were talking about the message. When they were on the bridge he turn to RO

"I need to contact my people to tell them about what happen, that the navy escorting bricks"

"We can't we in the middle of a storm it will have to wait till morning by that time the storm would of past" Kate said then frond

"But I must, now" He said in angry tone

"Mr Tavory, we can't contact any one not even two dads and Dutchy who is on the ship cause of the electrical storm is interfering with the radios" RO said

"Then how do you know about the missing Uranium?"

"Morse code, Dutchy carrying a green torch, that how we know" Grace said

"I under stand, I'm sorry"

"It alright" Grave look at Mr Tavory and notice the relax worried look

"Mr Tavory, we will let you know soon as we can get a signal" Grace said. He nodded then turn around and walk off the bridge.

Once he was gone Grace turn to Kate "How did he know that the container got house hold bricks. I didn't tell him that it was bricks"

"He knows who got it" Then grace turn to RO

"Soon as you can RO contact NAVCOM. Let them know what going on and ask them to get a list of all ships that left port about the same time as we did" Grace said

"Are you thinking that there a group swap the uranium and bricks"

"Yes" Grace started walking back and fourth thinking then she stop and look at Kate

"They swap containers"

"What" Kate asked

"When a country move Uranium it doesn't stay on the same ship. It was swap at Cairns port. There was another Israeli ship in port. It was suppose to transfused from that ship on to that one we are escorting" Grace said

"So we looking for a ship what carry the container, could it be a mistake" Kate said

"No, it was deliberate, some one who knows the where the uranium is at all times some one like our guest Mr Tavory"

"Why" RO asked

"My best guest is that he selling it to teariest group for millions of dollars. He must have a buyer for it... Did he come aboard with a lap top" Grace asked Kate

"Yes he did... are you planing of finding out what on his laptop"

"Yes I am" Then she walk off the bridge.

Grace went and made two cups of coffee, she put laxatives in one on the cups. When done she walk down and knock on the door and waited. Mr Tavory open the door few seconds later

"My Tavory here I made cup of coffee"

"Thank you commander, please come in" He walk back in his room Grace walk in and sat on one of the beds. She spotted the lap top strait away. Mr Tavory sat down on his bed

"Mr Tavory who know what container that got the uranium and which ship it is on"

"Not many only the Israeli government, three of my people and three from department of foreign affairs and trade"

"What there names, the ones from department of foreign affairs and trade" He thought about it

"Kelly Roberts, Thomas Young and...Madeline Cruise. Why"

"I'm not sure, just a puzzle I'm trying to work out" Grace watch him drink his drink. When he finish his drink. Grace said

"could any of your people sell the information about the wear about of the uranium"

"I don't know how, they wouldn't do that, I've known them for years" then he stomach rumble

"Did you have any dinner tonight My Tavory"

"Yes" Then it rubble again

"That doesn't sound to good"

"Excuse me" Then he stood up and went into the on suite and close and lock the door.

Grace quickly stood up just as RO appeared around the corner. Grace open his laptop and through up a past word she try three of them and nothing then she type in uranium and it was excepted. RO past Grace the pen drive where she did copy and paste. Then she stood up and walk over to the door

"Are you alright in there My Tavory" She heard him groan

"No my stomach hurts"

"Ok do you fell bloated"

"No but I got what you call the trots is that the word" RO try not to laugh

"I'll go and get some thing to help settle your stomach" Then Swain showed up Grace put her fingers to her lips

"Please get me some thing" She walk over to Swain and told him what to get her then he left.

Then she turn to RO he let her know how much was done. When the down load was complete RO gave Grace a nod just as Swain return with the drink

"Thanks" She mouth then she made noises

"Mr Tavory can you unlock the door, I got a drink here that will help fix your problem sir"

RO remove the pen drive and shut down the laptop and close the lid and return it back to where it was just as they heard the door unlock Grace open the door slightly with out looking pasting the man the drink she felt him take the drink so she pull her hand back and close the door

"Thank you"

"Your welcome, that should help fix your problem" Grace called out just as RO walk past and left the room.

"If you have any more problems ask Swain and he will give you some thing"

"Ok" Then Grace pick up the two mugs and walk out closing the door.

She walk down the Galley where she clean the mugs out just as Swain walk in

"Did you give him laxatives"

"Works wounder. Did you get them"

"Yeah"

"Good it will not only fix his trots problem but also put him to sleep for the next few hours"

"Pick up bad ideas from two dads"

"No, I was doing those things when I was a gap girl" She gave him a wink just as she walk past him as he laugh.

"You sure full of surprises mad dog"

"Don't I know it" Grace walk out and down to the radio room She knock on the door and it open

"Found any thing" Grace ask as she walk in closing the door behind her

"This, I'm glad you gave me you lap top. It still translating"

"Good" Grace did some typing

"Here we going"

"Is that about the uranium"

"Yes it copy of where it going, every thing" Then she did some other typing and another page pop up that already been translated

"It's an e-mail regarding the uranium. Thirty million dollars... from...Galilee. It must be code name" RO was also reading what Grace was reading

"That must be the boat name where it being put on a ship called the Brisbane" RO said

"Now we know what ship to look out for question is where is it going" Grace read some more when there was a knock on the door.

"Who it is"

"Open the door lead seamen Dixon" RO turn to Grace. They both knew strait away that some thing was wrong, cause Kate never call RO that and knew that he not lead seamen

"Just a minute ma'am"

Every thing was translated on Grace lap top she hid it and all it show on RO laptop the non English version. Grace gave him a nod He open the door to see Kate and Mr Tavory in the door way. He push Kate in that when they notice he got a gun pointing at them

"You got copy of what was on my lap top" Then he saw RO computer screen and notice it was there

"You can't even translated it" Then he deleted the files and remove the pen drive and put it in his pocket

"I want you three on the bridge now, we going to change course, come on"

They walk out and onto the bridge. Swain and bird where there. They were shock when they saw Mr Tavory with a gun He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it over to Grace

"Give it to him and no funny business or the girl gets it" He pointed the gun to bird. Grace open the paper and look at the numbers as she past it to Swain. He look at it and Grace gave him the nod so he type in the computer the settings then he change course away from S C Tasman.

"Now all of you move over there" He made them except for Swain to move around a table.

Grace was last to move. Mr Tavory got his back to the front of the boat so he didn't know what was going to happen in the next few seconds.

"Bird hang on" Grace said quietly

Then the boat went up and down suddenly. At the same time it gave Grace opportunity to tackle My Tavory to the ground. She notice he was aiming the gun at Swain so she grab his hand with the gun in it and bend it backwards causing it to snap.

My Tavory cry out in pain at the same time he let go of the gun. Grace quickly move off him garbing the gun and standing up she check the gun and put the safety on and past it to Kate then she pick My Tavory up

"You coming with me" Then she push him in front of her

"Bird get bomber will ya and meet me in the ward room" Grace called out.

Two hours later the storm broke. Mr Tavory was still sedated and hand cuff to one of the beds in the lower deck. Kate was able to talk to Dutchy to let him know what happen so he and two dads would under stand. Then she spoke to Maxine. Kate told her what happen and that RO was sending a copy every thing that was on Mr Tavory lap top and the concordance of the Brisbane.

"lieutenant... We can't located mike"

"What do you mean ma'am"

"We don't know where he is, he left yesterday afternoon to go down to the shipping port and he didn't return. His car is still there" Kate turn to Grace Grace put her hand out and Kate past the phone to her

"Commander White, it commander Shepard, can you find out what time the Brisbane left Cairns yesterday"

"Yes I can, hang on...fourteen hundred hours"

"What time did mike leave"

"Just after twelve... You don't think he on the ship"

"More like kidnap, We will be reaching the Brisbane in four hours. If he has been kidnap we will get him back"

"You do that commander Shepard" then they hung up.

"Don't worry Kate we will get him back"

"I know"

Four hours later they reach the Brisbane. Kate was able to talk to the captain

"We got a commander Flynn with us, we trade him for Mr Tavory" Kate turn to Grace for advice

"What would Mike do" Grace said

"Ok we will exchange, you will need to stop your ship so we can do the transferred" They look out to the ship and noticing it slowing down so Hammersley slow down and stop.

"We will be waiting, you got fifteen minutes or commander Flynn will die"

"We under stand" Kate turn around

"I never dealt with this sort of thing before"

"I have, this is what we going to do..."

Fourteen minutes later the five men on the Brisbane saw Mr Tavory get in the RIB with three other men. They notice that they are wearing helmets. When they reach the ship the captain lean over and said some thing in Israeli in which Mr Tavory nodded. Then the rope ladder was thrown over the side of the ship.

They watch as Mr Tavory climb the ladder slowly till he was help onto the ship

"Why didn't you call us" The captain said as he turn Mr Tavory around and was shock to see who it was

"Surprise" then she punch him with one arm and pull out her gun with the other and start firing her gun

"Jump" Grace said to Mike when one of the men try to kill him so he jump over the railing and into the sea just as Swain, Charge and bomber climb the ladder.

RO was in the HRIB he and the driver of the HRIB help Mike into it and undid the rope.

"How did you know which ship to look for"

"It was on My Tavory laptop sir"

"How did you get the information"

"Ask mad dog sir" Mike shook his head as the firing stop

"RO ask mike how many were on the ship"

"sir mad dog want to know how many were there on the ship"

"Five"

"He said five ma'am"

"Ok we got them all, Swain is returning so he can take mike back to Hammersley. Lieutenant McGregor, go and rend view with SC Tasman to pick up two dads and Dutchy, Charge, bomber and I we will turn this ship around and head back to Cairns... Let commander White know we got Mike Back"

"Copy that mad dog" Grace turn to Charge and bomber

"Shall we"

They walk up to the bridge where charge manage to get the engines going. Grace turn the ship around and headed back to Cairns while the HRIB return back to Hammersley.

The next day both Hammersley and the Brisbane return to Cairns. Once the Brisbane was dock the police, five Hurst and navy were waiting for Grace, Charge and bomber. When they walk off the boat Grace smile when she saw who it was.

When she stop in front of him they saluted "captain Marshal what brings you up here"

"hello to you to Grace, why I'm here is cause of what you did. You stop another teariest attack"

"The files from Mr Tavory lap top"

"Every thing but it the same teariest with the toxin water and the attempted to blow up Hammersley and the attempted assassination on ambassador Davis"

"you got to be bloody joking Steve"

"I'm not. You stop them again"

"They are starting to become a pain in the ass Steve. We got to find that dam leak"

"I know but who ever they are, are good"

"not good enough Steve not while I'm around. Soon as I find out who it is there there is no where on earth they can hide from me" Grace said in angry tone. Steve grin

"Let's get you back to Hammersley"

"Thanks, I need to get out of these clothes, How Mike"

"He at the hospital getting a check up. Commander white with him" Grace shook her head

"It should be swain or Kate with him not knocker, what the blood hell is she playing at now"

"Dose she know about Mike and lieutenant McGregor"

"No but she knows he is married"

"I'm sure he can take care of him self"

"I know" Grace look down to the ground and shaking her head

"Grace what it is" she look up to Steve

"You better ask Mike"

"About what?"

"Maxine...Ryan."

Then she walk away from Steve and over to where charge and bomber is who was waiting next to navy staff car

"Every thing alright" Charge asked

"Not really lets go" Grace got into the front seat while Charge and bomber got into the back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When they arrived back at Hammersley the crew greeted them as they were walking towards their cabins. After Grace had a shower she went and got her self a cup of coffee when Bird walk in

"Mad dog there some one who want to see you"

"Not now bird, tell them to came back later" Grace turn away from Bird.

As she let out her breath till she in hale though her nose then she put her mug down and turn around and hug the person in front of her

"Crew told me what you did Grace in saving commander Flynn life" Grace didn't say a thing for few minutes then she pulled back and look at Pete then gave him a kiss

"Miss you" Grace said

"Miss you to. Grace" Then they kiss again

"When do you have to leave"

"Got four days shore leave, it a shame you can't as well"

"I know. But I've been thinking how about once Kate get her promotion and take over Hammersley how about you, me and kids fly to Hawaii for two weeks family vacation and two weeks with my grand parents or four weeks with them"

"Four weeks"

"Yes it one way for us to spend time together as a family" Pete grin

"I love that idea" They both hug till they heard foot steps

"Hey buffer what you doing here mate" They turn to the voice

"Charge how are you mate, I notice you lose some weight, keep it up"

"Blame bomber and her rabbit food and your wife daily exercises"

"Hey watch what you say Charge remember I also eat that good healthy rabbit food as you call it"

"Sorry mad dog but I could got for a burger right now, a chicken burger with fries and coke" Grace shook her head

"Charge do you know how much sugar is in normal coke"

"No"

"In six hundred mil bottle there twenty tea spoons of sugar" charge look at Grace in shock

"Your joking"

"I'm not that is why I drink coke zero cause there no sugar in it. You should give it a try some time"

"Ok only if you can talk to bomber about my meals"

"You are not getting out of your diet charge" Bomber said as she walk around the corner with her arms folded then she turn to see who Charge was talking to

"Buffer mate, this is a surprise and I hope you two were planning on make out in my galley"

"No bomber we planning on shagging in steed" Grace said smiling making Charge laugh.

Bomber walk around the corner and into the galley "Out you to, if you going to shag, shag some place else" She push them out of the galley.

"Shag what that" Pete said

"Watch Austin powers, that will tell you" Grace said

"It mean sex mate that what they called it in the sixties" Charge said grinning from the corner.

"Ah, now I remember the movies" buffer said grinning while giving Grace a wink

"Hey buffer good to see you mate" Pete turn around and grin

"Swain, how are you" they both hug

"Good so you come to see mad dog"

"Yeah"

"Bomber push them out of the galley" Charge said

"We better get going since I don't know how long before we will set sail again" Grace said as she held on to Pete hand and pull him away

"Why" Swain asked

"Shag now or shag later" Grace yelled out causing charge to laugh. Swain look confuse

"They were in the galley till bomber push them out" Swain click and laugh.

Grace and Pete walk off the ship and onto the Wharf where the hug once again

"Grace some thing bothering you what is it" Grace pulled away and look at Pete

"The teariest who planning on buying the uranium...is the same group that involve with the shell fish toxin attack and link also the a temp assassination a temp on ambassador Davis and the two attempted bombing of Hammersley" Pete look at Grace in shock

"Are you sure"

"Steve Marshal told me hour ago. No one else knows. There a leak some one from the department of foreign affairs and trade but two names have been mention twice...Kelly Roberts and Madeline Cruise"

"You think one of them the mole"

"Yes if so which one" Then RO walk off the gang way

"Mad dog" Grace turn to RO

"What is it RO"

"Lieutenant McGregor just received word... Mr Tavory is dead" Grace was shock

"How"

"Not sure, the Feds had him in custody"

"Sounds like some one covering there tracks or don't want him to name names... Thanks for telling me RO"

"Your welcome ma'am it good to see you buffer"

"You to RO and congratulations on your engagement"

"Thanks mate" Then RO return back to the ship

"I wounder what they going to do next" Grace said

"Who knows Grace" they both hug.

They talk about other things till it was time for Grace to return back on Hammersley. They both hug and kiss before Grace walk up and on to Hammersley. She gave Pete a smile and wave.

Few minutes later Hammersley left the docks and headed back out to sea. Grace walk in and up to the bridge to find out where Hammersley is going next.

Over the next month while out on patrol the crew took some time out to fish. Grace watches the crew as they gave Charge a hard time. She also notice how close bird and Dutchy are as he show her how to fish when a light plane headed strait for them and miss them by meters.

Only to show up later broken up and in the sea. Grace watches what happens and how Kate handle her self with a wounded prisoner as well head to an island whom call for help.

Hour later While Swain tended to the wounded Man Kate was dealing with another prisoner and a man whom clam to be some one else. Grace notice how frighten bird was after what almost happen on the island and Charge got into trouble for not telling Kate.

When Hammersley was return back to Cains. Grace went to see bird who was out on the back of the ship.

"Bird are you ok" Grace asked as she walk over and sat down not far from her

"I was scared when that man came after me. I just ran"

"You did the right thing bird"

"Did i" She look at Grace

"Bird what self defense training have you had"

"Only what I learn before coming on to Hammersley" Grace nodded

"How would you like to learn"

"Self defense"

"Yeah, I could teach you that and how to use a gun"

"I don't like guns" Grace grin

"We will start off small till you get use to it and work your way up"

"You will teach me"

"Yes"

"I would like that, thank you" Bird said grinning

"So how things between you and Dutchy"

"What do you mean"

"I saw the way he help you to fish and how he cover you with his body when they plane went over head" Bird blush

"We friends"

"I know but be carefully I don't want to see you or him get hurt or into trouble, ok" Bird nodded

"So how about coming around to my place tomorrow morning for your first lesion in kicking ass" Grace said smiling making Bird laugh

"Sounds good to me"

"Great... don't tell Dutchy"

"Why"

"One day you going to surprise him" Then Grace stood up

"Tonight I'm going to announce you nick name at the pub in front of every one"

"I hope it not some thing strange" Bird screw her face up

"No... and it won't be chicken legs, that is Dutchy little pet name for you"

Grace gave her a wink before walking back the way she came with a smile on her face.

When Hammersley dock at Cairns, every one was given five days leave. Grace and Kate went to NAVCOM. When they walk into com center Grace notice Kate was smiling at Mike who was in his office doing some paper work

"Go on, I'll talk to commander White for a few minutes" Grace said

"Thanks"

Grace walk over and into Maxine office while Kate walk over and into mike office for a few minutes then Kate walk into Maxine office few minutes later with Mike showing up after Maxine call for him. Kate did all the talking about the mad day calls the FFV boarding and about the prisoners. They talk for the next half hour before Kate left them to talk.

"Grace how well did lieutenant McGregor do" Mike asked

"She did great as for me helping only Swain ask for my help cause of the wounded pilot" Grace past copy of her report to both Mike and Maxine.

"How did she handle charge after what happen"

"She gave him stern talking to, reminding him the rules about taking extra crew to shore with out letting her know"

"Punishment" mike asked

"Cleaning both ribs and making sure that the tanks are full for the next two patrol and two weeks extra of diet food and extra exercises" Mike grin

"How did he take that news"

"What did you think Mike, we know what he like" Mike chuckle

"Bad well it serves him right for not telling lieutenant McGregor"

"I know... Bomber and Dutchy are looking ford to it and two dads, he came close in joining Charge with the meals and exercises"

"How is the new members settling in"

"Good. Bird she has got a lot to learn. She still hasn't decided what to become yet in the navy. After all this is all new to her. As for Dutchy he slowly moving ford, having no problems with the crew or them of him. I know that they miss Pete but time will tell for them all" they talk for the next half hour before Grace left to go home.

When she arrived home she got change and went into town to the spa where she pampered her self then went to spend few hours with Margret before going to pick the kids up and head to the pub. When she and kids walk up the steps. The kids grin when they saw the crew but the kids as well so they ran over to where the kids are.

"Mad dog here" Charge said passing her a guava mojo to her

"Thanks charge I see every one here except for Dutchy and bird"

"I saw Dutchy and bird leaving together three hours ago when I was at home" Two dads said

"Ah young love" Charge said grinning

"What about you and Janet Charge" Grace said Charge face change

"What how did you know" he said in shock

"Way to go Charge" bomber said grinning

"It about time mate" Swain said grinning

"We taking it slow"

"Five years" Grace said shaking her head

"Where is Janet" Nikki asked

"She down in Sydney family emergency" charge said

"Don't worry mate you got us" RO said

"I know thanks" then Grace cell phone rings so she got it out and answer it

"Grace Shepard"

"Mad dog, it Dutchy can you come to the navy apartment" Grace walk over and down the stairs

"What wrong"

"Bird and I were called in to commander white office... We been giving a reprimand"

"Was mike there"

"No ma'am he wasn't... Ma'am some one on Hammersley been telling commander white lies about bird and me"

"Ok I'll get Mike, we will be ten minutes" Then she hung up.

Grace stood there trying to calm her self down before joining the crew. She got her phone out and send a text to Mike. Once send she walk over and got into her wagon and waited for Mike. When he showed up he got in just as Grace started the engine and drove to Bird place

"Grace what wrong"

"Dutchy called me. Some one on Hammersley been telling porkies about Dutchy and bird. Knocker given them both a reprimand"

"What" mike was shock

"Some one from Hammersley, I can't believe that"

"Neither can I. I've seen bird and Dutchy together but as friends plus there always some one close by so I don't know what the hell going on mike but I'm going to find out"

When they arrived at the navy flats they got out and walk up to bird flat. Grace knock on the door and waited. Then the heard the lock and door open

"Dutchy"

"Mad dog, sir"

He let them in and he close and lock the door then follow them into bird living room Grace saw bird on the couch with he knees up and arms around them and her head down. She was sniffling. Grace walk over and sat down next to bird and put her arm around the young girl

"Hey want to tell us what happen" Grace ask Bird. Bird lifted her head and turn to Grace

"Dutchy and I have been reprimand for have a relationship which isn't true, I know the navy rules... I wouldn't brake them"

"Neither would i" Dutchy said

"Did she ask for your side of the story" Grace asked Dutchy

"No ma'am she didn't even ask us if it was true. I did ask her where did she get these false lies from. She told us that crew member saw us hugging and lying down with me on top on the back of the boat"

"You got to be joking you two didn't"

"No ma'am. Who ever is it sent her pictures of it"

"We saw the photos" bird said

"We told her about that happen, she didn't believe us"

"The photos what can you tell us" Mike said

"One is with me standing behind Bird with my arm around her shoulder. It was when I was showing her how to use a rod" Grace nodded

"Yes I was there so was some of the crew. You weren't ever close to her, let alone touching her. I was watching, what about the second photo"

"It was when that plane flew over us and we all ended on our backs on the deck. I accidentally landed on top of Bird"

"That true also" Grace thought about it for a minute then she turn to bird

"Bird go and clean up we all going to the pub. As for this reprimand bull shit, leave it to me, I'll sort it out tomorrow, ok"

"I'm not in the mood after what happen"

"Poppy cock, come on, the crew is waiting to heard what your new nick name going to be" Grace stood up and help Bird to stand

"go on. We will wait here for you"

"Ok" Then she walk towards the bathroom. Once the door is close Grace turn to Dutchy

"Any idea who might be behind it"

"I wish I knew" Grace nodded

"There some thing that might help find out who it is"

"What that" mike said

"While commander white was giving us both the reprimand I notice an open file on her desk"

"You didn't read what there did you" mike said

"Some sir... it about lieutenant McGregor, it a report on how well she did In the last patrol. From what I could read, it wasn't good. It was about her being late on duty and about the FFV boarding"

"We will sort it out tomorrow, why don't you head to the pub, we will bring bird with us"

"Sure"

"Not a word to any one"

"Yes ma'am" then he walk out of bird place. When Bird walk out of her bathroom

"Where Dutchy"

"He going to meet us at the pub. Read" Grace asked

"Yeah"

"Come on then" They walk out of Bird place together.

When they return to the pub every one cheer when they saw bird. Mike walk over and sat next to Kate.

"Ok can I have every one attention" Grace said Every one went quiet and look at Grace

"After doing a lot of research and thinking. I have come up a nick name for bird here...Falcon"

"Falcon" Charge said

"Yes, one it a new Zealand bird and if you didn't know that is where Jessica bird was born. Plus both falcon and bird here got great eye sights and nails after all she did claw that prisoner face and there big eyes and of cause...bird"

"Falcon... I like it" Bird said

"We can get use to it... Falcon... to Jessica falcon bird" Charge said as he raise his drink to Jessica

"To falcon" The crew said Jessica turn to Grace

"Thank you"

"Your welcome, come on lets go and get a drink" They walk in side to get there drinks then return to the crew.

Every one had a wonderful time after drinking guava mojo's and shots. Grace only had one guava mojo the rest was cranberry and lemonade. When it was after eight she walk over to bird who was talking to bomber

"Hey every thing alright" Grace asked

"Yeah" bird said

"Ok I'll text you in the morning to let you know when I'm home"

"Ok thanks mad dog"

"Your welcome...Falcon, night" then Grace turn around and walk over to her kids who was sitting on some one lap. She pick Richard up since he was almost asleep

"Sam, PJ come on it time to go home, say good night to the crew

"Good night" they said as they wave her hands at the crew. They did in return while smiling at them as they follow Grace down the steps.

Some of the crew left to return home cause of the kids not long after Grace left. Bird left not long after her self.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning after kids were at day care. Grace went to NAVCOM where she meet up with Mike.

"Shall we" Grace said then they walk in to Maxine office

"Commander Shepard what can I do for you" Grace saw the photos on Maxine desk she quickly pick them up and look at them then to Maxine

"What the hell are you playing at commander" Grace said angry As she past the photos to Mike.

"Give them back Mike"

"Answer her question and where the hell did you get these photos from"

"they are evidence"

"We know what going on commander and if you want evidence here is my evidence" She throw a pen drive on Maxine desk

"Who ever took those photos only show you what you want to see. Not the whole picture. And ever your spy is, it talking a lot of bull shit and these photos are a start now you tell us who your spy is told you"

"That enough commander Shepard" Maxine said as she stand up looking at Grace in the eye

"What are you trying to do... To gain from this crap. Isn't my report good enough. And if you reprimanding some one from any ship their XO or captain should be with them when you reprimanding them. You know the rules."

"No it not since you close to the crew. And I couldn't contact lieutenant McGregor"

"That bull shit" Grace yelled Then said

"I know where my line is draw, do you" Every one in the com center look over to Maxine office when they heard the yelling and wondering what was going on in there

"That enough commander Shepard or I'll put you on report"

"You know what commander white I think your out to pull lieutenant McGregor and Hammersley down. Well it not going to work... What have you got against lieutenant McGregor"

"Nothing"

"Bull shit your lying to me. What ever you playing at isn't going to work and Hammersley record will stand up against what every you got plan. Now as for seamen bird and petty officer Mulholland. You got nothing on them and these photos are small picture. Now if you won't investigate and check out the bigger picture about it then your the fool. You got three hours if the miss under standing not clear up I'll personal take it further and that is a promise" Grace then turn around and walk out the door and out of NAVCOM. Maxine look at Mike

"She right your not seeing the bigger picture here and I know what happen" Then he turn around to walk out the door

"Mike" He turn to Maxine

"If you want to show me what you spy got and told you and you want to show me it, you know where I am" Then he walk out of Maxine office.

Grace return back to her wagon then left to go and pick up falcon. She sent falcon a text message before leaving NAVCOM. When Grace arrived at the navy flats Falcon was waiting out side in the car park. She smile when she saw mad dog pull up. Falcon got in and put her bag in the back seat.

"How did it go with commander white"

"It went ok for now. So ready to start you training" Grace said smiling

"Yes"

"Good" Grace drove back home.

When they got there they walk down to the gym room where Grace spent the next three hours teaching falcon self deference. They stop for some lunch and Grace show falcon some tricks in what do do if she get in to a tight situation for an hour then return back to self deference moves as well talking to her about each of the moves till it was four thirty.

Grace drove Falcon back to the flats then went to pick the kids up from day care then return home.

The next morning she called Mike "Mike Flynn"

"Mike it grace, any thing"

"No, leave it to me"

"Ok"

"I'll call at lunch time to give you an up date"

"Alright" Then they hung up.

Grace went to do yoga to relax. When finish she then went into town to do some shopping as well have some lunch. She was just about to walk into a cafe when her phone rings she look at who was calling

"Mike what the latest"

"Every thing clear up Dutchy and falcon names are clear and there will be no reprimands on their files"

"That good to know, have they been inform"

"Yes"

"They would be please"

"Yes they are"

"Who was knocker spy"

"Able seamen Clark"

"I should of guest it was her"

"Why that"

"She got a big crush on Dutchy and I seen the way she look at him, flirt with him but he doesn't in return... Kate already had words with the young women about what she doing and she even try to get falcon into trouble last week"

"I know I've spoken to Kate about it, she told me what happen"

"Ok, thanks for letting me know"

"I'll let you enjoy your leave"

"Thanks and I'll let you enjoy your paper work" Then they hung up.

Grace walk into the cafe knowing that both falcon and Dutchy are releave with the news.

The next day Hammersley crew showed up at cairn paint ball location just before ten since the trip to the place was hour drive from Cairns.

"I'm please you all here you going to do is a lot of team work, strategy and of course firing skills. You going to look out for each other like if your boarding FFV or chasing arm drug suppliers on an island. But here you not chasing drug suppliers, or murders, if fact the group whom I choice is well equal to you." Grace said looking around the crew

"I'm sure you all know the...Kingston crew" Grace nodded. Hammersley crew turn around to face the Kingston crew.

"Ok you got two minutes to find a spot then I'm going to blow the whistle... GO"

Grace watch both crew ran into the wooded area. When it was time Grace blew the while and the fun begins. She listen thought her two radios on what each team were talking and planing.

Hour later Grace heard "Shit I been hit in the groin" Came from one of the Kingston crew

"Great shot falcon" Bomber said

"Behind you Dutchy" Falcon said

"Dam how did he know I was behind him" Kingston crew member said.

Grace listen and try not to laugh at the comments that was being said between the crew members till she heard that most of the members on both side were out of ammo and finding out who still got some left over.

Two hours later Grace heard that the Kingston crew ran out of paint balls and the three remaining Hammersley crew still got plenty left so they fired the remaining paint balls at Kingston crew till they were all out. So Grace pick up both radios

"Game over return back to base" When she did see them she saw who got hit the most. When they remove their masks she open chilli bin full with bottle water.

"Enjoyed your selves" They all nodded

"I listen to both teams. You both work well, talking to your crew mates keeping an eye out for each other. That what a call team work. Falcon how did you feel when you fist fired the gun"

"It was strange but I got use to it" Grace nodded

"You did good falcon, you warn four of your team members and you shot some of the Kingston crew well done"

"Well done falcon you sure know how to hit below the belt" bomber said making the crew laugh

"That was you" Kingston crew said

"Yes sir I was aiming for your leg"

"Falcon you shot Kingston boss in the groin, way to go" Two dads said as they high five each other.

"You all did well, keep up the good work and falcon you need to practice of your aim."

"Yes ma'am" She said smiling

"Ok go home and enjoy your leave and remember team work" Grace watch them pack every thing up and got clean up before leaving to return back to Cains.

The next day Hammersley left for a month patrol. During the third week while out on patrol Grace collapsed after she and charge were doing morning exercises.

"SWAIN" Charge yelled out as she ran over and crouch down next to Grace

"SWAIN, I NEED HELP"

Falcon heard charge yell out so she ran out to the back of the boat and saw what happen the she ran back and up to the bridge knowing that is where Swain is

"Swain mad dog collapsed"

"Where is she"

"Back of the boat with Charge" Then he ran down the stairs

"Go and get bomber"

Then Falcon ran down the stairs and down to the galley she ran around the corner where the crew is getting their breakfast. She ran in to Dutchy

"Hey where the fire" Dutchy said.

Falcon turn to bomber "bomber Swain need you on the back of the boat, mad dog collapsed"

Bomber quickly took her hat and apron off and she was out the door. The others follow Falcon back to where Charge is. When Swain ran through the side door he ran to the back of the boat to see Charge still next to Grace

"What happen"

"We just finish out normal morning work out and was heading back in when she suddenly collapsed."Swain check her pulse

"Pulse normal. Did you notice any thing usual?"

"No nothing" Then some of the crew showed up with Bomber showing up last she past a bag to Swain so he check Grace over

"Ok lets get's mad dog to the ward room"

Dutchy step ford and lifted Grace up and carried her do the ward room with bomber in front and swain behind him. When they got there and grace was on the bed. Swain check her blood pressure when Grace started coming to

"Swain, she coming to"

"mad dog" Grace groan

"Bowl, sick"

Swain quickly grab a bowl and past it to Grace as she roll over and started being sick. There wasn't much in her stomach except for water that she drank few minutes earlier why talking to charge. Bomber rub her back till Grace roll on to her back while blinking.

"Mad dog any idea what could of cause you to collapsed"

"No, nothing"

"Mad dog could you... pregnant" Grace shook her head

"It would take a miracle for that to happen"

"What do you mean" Swain asked

"Pete had vasectomy done after Richard was born" Then she close her eyes then open them

"we only wanted three, and no I didn't sleep...with any... one, only Pete" Then Grace fell asleep

"Are you going to let buffer know" bomber said

"I'll talk to boss, keep and eye on her"

"Sure" Swain walk out of the ward room and up to the bridge.

"swain how is she" Kate asked When he step on the bridge

"I'm not sure what wrong, she did come to briefly then she lost consistences, I need to talk to medical doctor on this"

"sure. RO"

"I'm on to it ma'am"

"Patch it though to the ward room"

"Sure Swain" Then swain return to the ward room.

He just walk in when bomber past him the head set

"This is swain the chef medic I got a thirty two year old female who has collapsed for no reason as all. Her pulse is normal and he was conscious briefly and now unconscious"

"This is Dr Jordan. What was she doing before she collapsed"

"She was doing morning exercises with another crew member. They finish about five minutes before she collapsed. When she came to few minutes ago she was sick. I ask her if it was possible that she might be pregnant she said no that it would take a miracle for that to happen"

"Swain what boat are you on"

"Hammersley sir" Dr Jordan sat up in his seat

"Swain who the women name" Swain thought it was odd for doctor to ask who it is

"Commander Shepard, why did you ask sir"

"Stay where you are, I'll call back in few minutes" Then he hung up. Swain remove the head set

"What did he say" Bomber asked

"He ask for mad dog name... I don't know what going on but he said he will be back"

"That is odd" Then there was a knock on the door. Swain walk over to answer it.

"Boss" He open the door wider and let Kate into the room then close the door

"How is she"

"She was conscious for couple of minutes"

"And the doctor"

"He puzzled him self but he did ask for her name soon as I mean it it said he will be back and hung up"

"That odd I won't contact NAVCOM till you spoken to the doctor"

"Thanks" then Grace start groaning again then her eyes start to open then close

"Mad dog how are you felling"

"Thirsty" Swain gave Bomber a nod. Bomber gave grace few sips of water.

"Thanks"

"How are you feeling now"

"Light headed, dizzy, stomach doing summer salts, tired" Bomber eyes widen then he look up at swain and Kate

"Bomber what it is" Swain asked

"Mad dog got all the signs of …..pregnancy. I had them before I found out I was pregnant with the triplets"

"There no way she could be pregnant bomber" Swain said

"I know what she said but what else could it be"

"Swain are you there" He put the head set on

"Yes I'm here"

"I got Dr Shepard husband here"

"Swain it buffer mate Dr Jordan was lucky to catch me before I left, he said Grace collapsed"

"Buffer, yeah we trying to fugue out what wrong with her. Bomber said she got all the signs of being pregnant"

"Ah shit" Swain raise his eye brows

"Buffer"

"Bomber could be right mate"

"What but mad dog said that you had a vasectomy done after Richard was born"

"I did but the doctor screw up he got me muck up with another patient. I was bent to have cut and seal instead they use... vasclip. Unfortunately only on the tubes only had one clip and not the two and snip...it the clip that came apart about two and half months ago and it it was remove cause of a mishap"

"Oh I under stand so mad dog chances are..."

"Dr Jordan said ninety five percent but she will have to have pregnant test" Grace sat up and look at swain

"No way there is no way Pete and I only..."

"Tell Grace it been ten weeks"

"I heard you Pete... Bomber get the dam test and do it to keep every one blood happy"

"Swain put Grace on" Swain took the head set off while bomber went to get the test kit Grace put the head set on

"Pete"

"Grace how are you feeling besides in bad mood at the moment"

"Pete how did you know about the Vasclip"

"I had the operation yesterday, it was meant to be two weeks ago but I was on patrol Dr young was able to do it last night when I return I stay over night. He told me what he found and he did what as ask for. Grace the clip that was remove, it was the only one not two. There would have been two but the operation had to stop cause of the fire alarm remember. Dr Jordan saw me this morning before he was called away then he found me just as I was leaving. He told me what happen" Grace relax

"I under stand Pete. Can you go to NAVCOM I'll call there in half an hour and I'll tell you the results then"

"Sure, take it easy, ok"

"I will we got another week before we return"

"I know, talk to you soon" Then Grace remove the head set and past it to Swain then she got up from the bed just as bomber past her the test

"Not a word" Grace said as she walk to the door and open it and walk out of it and down to her cabin.

She walk into the bathroom and did what the test said. She sat on the toilet seat and waited for a minute then she pick up the stick it show two blue lines. Grace let out her breath.

Then she put the stick in the box and walk out of the bathroom and went to get couple of towels then she return and went to have a shower. When she finish and gotten dress she sat on the bed thinking about every thing till it was time. She walk down to the radio room where RO was waiting for her

"Here you go mad dog" He past the phone to Grace before walking out of the room

"commander Shepard"

"Grace" She smile

"Pete are you alone"

"Yes commander Flynn letting me use his office... the results Grace"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Your swimmer struck again" Pete grin and gave Mike the thumbs up. Mike grin and nodded

"You know what that means Grace"

"Yeah not trip to Hawaii" Pete laugh

"No I was thinking no more patrols... Shore posting"

"Oh... yeah that to. I was looking ford to go and see my grand parents"

"I know you are Grace. How about after our son or daughter is born"

"Sounds wonderful"

"Do you want me to tell commander Flynn"

"You already did Pete I know you to well" Pete laugh

"Dam you know me to well"

"Pete"

"I know, look I better go Grace oh and commander Flynn want to talk to you" Since Mike walk in the room.

"Ok love you"

"Love you to Grace" Then he past the phone to Mike

"Congratulations Grace"

"Thanks Mike, I want to finish my patrol before returning"

"I know you want to finish it Grace but you know the rules"

"Mike I'm not doing any boarding, any way I can get Dutchy to take over the morning exercises with charge till we back in port and I can carry on doing what I been doing till then"

"Alright, so long as you let Swain and Kate know about the baby"

"I will Mike. How Stewart and Miklaya?"

"They both fine and since the operation the doctors has given Stewart clean bill of health but they want to do blood work in three months"

"That is good news... what about Ryan"

"He joining the navy"

"Just like you"

"Yes just like me. Miklaya she tossing up weather to become a doctor or join the navy"

"She can do both"

"That what I told her... She want some one to talk to about both. I was thinking of you"

"Only if it ok with her"

"I'll talk to her at lunch time when we have lunch together"

"Should Kate be worried you taking another women out to lunch" Grace said grinning

"Funny Grace very funny. I got to go"

"Ok see you next week"

"Fair winds" Then they hung up. Grace smile as she stood up and walk to the door. She open it and walk out side to see RO waiting there

"Thanks RO"

"Are you ok ma'am"

"Yes I'm fine thanks" Then she walk down to the ward room where she saw Swain and bomber in there talking. She walk in quietly and close the door

"What ya doing" Making them jump and turn around

"Mad dog don't do that" Bomber said as she put her hand over her heart as swain grin

"The test mad dog"

"Positive, this will be my last patrol"

"How dose buffer feel about it"

"Shock but happy. We did have plans but that being put on hold for a while. So I'm going to let Kate know and not a word. I'll tell the rest of the crew when return"

"Sure and congratulation... Miracle baby"

"Yeah" Then Grace turn around and walk out of the room. She walk up to the bridge where Kate is. Charge saw her

"Mad dog how are you feeling"

"I'm fine thanks charge sorry for scarring you like that"

"It ok do you know what wrong. You never collapsed before"

"I know, but every thing fine now... I got to change what I eat for a while"

"So your going to eat what every one else is eating"

"Yes till we return back to Cains... I over did it"

"I under stand"

"Don't worry charge I'll join you" Kate said

"Thanks boss" Grace walk over and stood next to Kate.

She turn to grace and whisper "Positive" Grace gave a slight nod.

"Have you had any breakfast yet mad dog" Kate said so the crew could also hear

"No I haven't had a chance with what happen this morning. But I'll go and get my self a brew" Then she turn around to the crew

"dose any one else want one"

"No thanks" Charge said as he lift his mug for Grace to see.

The others said that they are fine so Grace walk down to the galley where she made her self a cup of tea and ate couple piece of fruit. When finish she went to write up her latest report and sent it to NAVCOM.

When Hammersley return to cairns. Every one was looking ford to three days shore leave. Kate and Grace went to NAVCOM to give their latest reports on the last patrol. When finish at NAVCOM Grace went to the hospital to have another pregnancy test done then she went home and enjoy a long hot shower.

Hour later Grace went to see Margret. She knock on the door and waited. When the door open Margret was shock

"Grace"

"Hi mum surprise" They both hug

"Pete told me the news, how are you feeling"

"Still trying to get over the shock of the news"

"I bet, come in" They walk in side and down to the kitchen where they talk for two hours before Grace left to go and pick up the kids from day care.

When they saw her. They ran over to her and gave her a big hug and kiss. She then spoke to the staff before leaving taking the kids with her. She took them to the pub where the crew is. She spoke to them till every one arrived with there families.

"Can I have every one attention" They look at Grace

"First of all I'm not going to be on Hammersley for a while... I've been given a shore posting for the next year"

"Why" Charge asked

"The reason why I collapsed was cause...I'm pregnant"

"Pregnant" Most of the crew said

"Yeah, Pete and I are shock with the news but we both know weather it a boy or a girl we will still love him..her just as much as the other three. I hope you will all under stand and yes I'll still be coming to the pub when you lot return it one way to find out how much weight charge lost or how many tooth brushes two dads have use or what jokes he has play on you lot. But most important thing is to see all of you here ready to get get drunk on shots and guava mojo" Grace said smiling making every one grin

"So now the Hammersley family is going to get bigger" Grace and Nikki watch as the others got drunk.

Three hours later Grace left taking the kids home.

The next day Grace showed up at NAVCOM to talk to Maxine and Mike for an hour before leaving to met Miklaya and Stewart at a cafe not far from NAVCOM. Since Mike called her the day before. Grace got three days off before st started working back at the hospital and at NAVCOM the same time Hammersley left for three week patrol.

When Hammersley return, every one was looking ford to the two weeks off as well RO wedding. RO time it with Grace help when both Huon, Childers and Melbourne was in port for the weekend. On Friday night when Grace arrived home Pete was there to greet her with a hug and kiss

"Miss you" Pete said

"Miss you two"

"How was your day" Pete asked as they walk into the house

"Long and tiring, how was your patrol?"

"Good"

Grace went to get change while Pete went to get the kids since they all were heading to the pub to see the crew.

The next day every one showed up for RO and Janet wedding. RO got two dads as best man and Jamie as groomsman. Janet got bomber as matron of honor and friend as brides maid. Janet daughter, bomber four children and her friend son as the page boy and flower girls.

Every one watch as Charge walk Janet down the isle to RO and watch the could exchange wedding vows. Janet didn't tell her mother that she was getting married and that RO and Janet save up and pay the wedding them selves.

After the wedding and photos were taken they head to a hotel for the wedding reception where every one enjoy them selves. When it came to the speeches every one laugh at the different stories about RO or Janet. When Charge stood up with mic phone in hand he turn to his daughter and son in law

"This is my second speech today one again congratulations to you both. I got some news to share with every one" Then he turn to Janet who was sitting next to him. She stood up as he held on to her hand

"first of all I ask Janet here to be my wife she said yes" Every one clap and Cheered. Pete turn to Grace and lean over to here

"Playing match maker are we" Grace turn to Pete and grin then turn to Charge

"Second bit of news is... Janet pregnant" Every one eyes almost pop out of their heads

"Way to go Charge" Two dads yelled out causing every one to laugh Charge past the mic phone to Janet

"Andy purpose to me before I told him about the baby. When he purpose to me I said I'm pregnant. I thought he was going to faint" Every one laugh.

"He ask if I was sure I said yes. So he was me again to marry him and I said yes" Every one clap and cheer them on when they kiss.

Then charge past the mic phone to some one else before they sat down. Number of crew members told few stories about RO which had every one laughing then it was Swain turn.

"RO, Janet congratulations and well all hope you have both have many years of happiness and house full off children" Every one laugh

"There one more thing to share... Sally pregnant" Every one clap and cheer Swain on

"Way to go swain" Mike said since he and Kate were sitting at the same table.

After few more speeches Pete stood up as the Mic phone was past to him "RO congratulation on getting married today but why on earth did you choice two dads as your best man after the amount of jokes he played on you"

"He my friend" RO yelled out Pete nodded

"Well Charge mate you got both son and daughter in law serving on the same boat as you. One will mate sure you stick to your diet" every one laugh

"And the other will keep in radio contact with you. Oh and congratulations on getting married and becoming a father and if you ever hurt Janet you will have Grace to deal with" Every one laugh knowing what Grace is like.

"And to every one here who don't know this... It was my beautiful wife" He look down at Grace then to every one

"Who set up RO and Janet... Charge and Janet, she loves playing match... Ow" Every one laugh when they saw Grace pinch his back side

"Maker" He shook his head at her then he look at RO who was red with laughter.

"Well congratulations RO and Janet" he raise his glass to them

"Oh one more thing to share. Grace is expecting twins" Then he sat down quickly before Grace pinch him in the back side.

Every clap and cheer then laugh when she pinch his arm as he past the mic phone to some one else then lean over and gave Grace a kiss. Every one enjoyed them selves that evening.

Grace and Pete were dancing to number of slow songs during the night. They finally arrived home just after one since it was a long day for then. Once in bed Grace snuggled up to Pete as they fell asleep in each other arms.

On Monday morning Melbourne left for an island with medical supplies while Grace return back to work.

Month later it was the twins first day at school both Grace and Pete showed up at the school wearing their uniforms as they took the twins there. They notice other parents dropping their kids off as they arrived.

When they got out and walk into the school holding their kids hands. Many of the parents look at them. Some were also in their uniforms. Grace and Pete were shown which class the twins were going to be in by the Secretary.

When they walk into the room the teacher turn to the visitors and smile as she walk over to them

"Pete, Grace"

"Janet"

"Mrs Dixon you know these two navy officers"

"Yes I do they use to service on Hammersley"

"Oh, well I'll leave you to talk" Then she turn around and walk out of the room.

"Sam, PJ" They heard and turn to see Jame running over to them then they started talking

"James, how about showing PJ and Sam where they can put there bags"

"Come on" James said they watch James show PJ and Sam where they could put there bags and where they can sit. Grace turn to Pete

"like father like son" Grace said

"Yep chip off the old block"

"He sure is that" Janet said then she turn to Grace and Pete

"As you can see they will have no problems making friends"

"true and in five months Chloe will be here"

"I know. If there any problems the school will contact you" Janet said

"We know. We will leave you to it and you know who will be picking the kids up if Pete and I aren't here"

"I know" Pete and Grace look at the twins as they have fun before walking out of the class room together

"I can't believe how much they have grown up" grace said

"I know" Grace went and drop Pete off since Melbourne was due to leave in two hours. They hug and kiss before Grace left to go to NAVCOM for the day.

When she saw Mike she walk over to him "How are the twins settling in at school" he ask

"Good James spotted them strait away he was showing them around and they meet up with some of their friends from day care" Mike grin

"So what been happening, any thing interesting" They talk for few minutes before they went to do their own work.

Two days later Grace was at NAVCOM when her cell phone rang so she answer it

"Grace Shepard"

"Mad dog it ET" Grace smile

"Hi is every thing alright"

"Yes, I call ask if you can send a message to Hammersley crew"

"What the message"

"Josephine Nicole Holiday was born eleven zero eight this morning weight at seven pounds one ounce" Grace grin then she saw Mike and wave him over as she wrote down what ET just told Grace

"Sure I'll ford that message on how Nikki" She pick up the piece of paper and past it to Mike

"She was wonderful and she sure is a true sailor with what she was saying before" Grace laugh mike look from the paper to grace and grin

"That why she join the navy. I got Mike here, hang on I'll past the phone to him" Grace past the phone to mike

"ET congratulation"

Grace did some typing she sent a message to Hammersley and to Pete about the new member of the Hammersley family. When Mike finish talking to ET he hung up the phone.

"He sounds happy"

"Yes he is he didn't tell you Nikki swore like a true sailor while in labor" Mike laugh

"No. Kate was the same when she had the boys"

"I bet so are you two planing on having number three"

"We haven't talk about it, why what did she say to you"

"she wouldn't mind having a daughter" Mike nodded

"Talk to her when Hammersley returns"

"I will" Then he turn around and walk to his office. Grace notice that Maxine was watching Mike every movement before returning back to what she was reading.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Week later Grace was at home with the kids and Pete since Melbourne return cause of engine problems. They were out side enjoying sat morning sun shine when Grace cell phone rang so she pull it out of her pocket to answer it

"Grace Shepard"

"Grace it Janet Dixon"

"Hi Janet why are you whispering"

"I haven't got much time. Tell the crew dad getting married this afternoon"

"Charge getting married, where what time"

"This afternoon at two at their new home"

"What why didn't he tell us" Grace and Pete look at each other

"It Janet family. They only wanted family only"

"Your joking has charge told them about Hammersley crew mates"

"Yes and he said no to them. He said that if dad invite them then he would say no for him and Janet for getting married"

"What that not fair for charge to choice between Janet and her family to Hammersley"

"I know and Janet just found out about it an hour ago she not happy with her parents. She told them that the crew are a family"

"Right, thanks for telling me and don't tell the others that you called"

"Ok I better go" Then she hung up. Grace hung up

"Grace what going on"

"We are going to charge wedding in our uniforms, let's start texting this message to the crew"

Then grace started texting 'charge married 2pm wear dress whites, best behavior or tooth brush Hammersley. Meet at corner at 1.45pm, partners and kids invited also. MD'

When Pete saw the text message he type it in and then between the two of them they sent the message to the crew. When done Grace stood up

"I'll head in to town I'll be back in an hour"

"Where are you going" Grace smile

"Trust me" she bend over and gave him a kiss

"I'll be back" then she walk in side while making a call to some one.

When Grace return she was carrying two wrap gifts, a wedding card and her bag. She put them on the bench then she went to get lunch sorted out for her family.

When it was time Pete drove them to charge and Janet new house that they brought and move in a month ago. They arrived five minutes before the others showed up. When they did the crew were wearing their uniforms. Grace check them over and nodded

"Here sign this" She past Mike a wedding card and pen

"You all sign it" When they did, spider ran towards them

"Here they come" he yelled"

"Take cover" Grace called out.

Every one duck behind the cars just as the bridal car slow down and went around the corner. They waited while Grace check to see if it was all clear. When it was she stood up

"Ok let's go, Pete the gifts" Pete got the gifts from their wagon then they all walk down to the house.

They walk around the back just as the ceremony began. The minster stop when he saw who was walking around the corner. Every one turn to the group.

"Who are you" a man said

"I'll deal with this" Grace said as she step ford.

"sir I'm commander Shepard and close friend of chief petty officer Thorpe and his family."

"Your Grace Shepard"

"Yes sir" Then he look at her metals and raise an eye brow then he look up at her and then to the others

"Why are you here"

"To attend a friend... Hammersley family member wedding sir"

"How did you know"

"Janet call me this morning about it"

"What" he said in shock then turn to his daughter

"You call her when I told you not to"

"Wrong Janet" Grace said the man turn to Grace then to Janet Dixon

"You call her"

"Yes I did you didn't tell me or Rebecca not to call any one from the Hammersley crew. And Grace is right Hammersley crew is a family"

"Dad Grace is right. They are Andy and my friends. we wanted them to be here to share this special day with us" Then Sam ran over to charge

"Uncle Andy"

"hey there" He pick Sam up and gave her a hug

"Are you really getting married today"

"Yes I am"

"Why wasn't I aloud to come"

"I want you and every one to be here but Janet dad said no"

"He a meany then" Charge grin then put Sam back on the ground.

Janet father and every one heard what was said between Sam and Charge. Sam then ran over to Grace.

"She your daughter" The man said

"Yes and she loves her uncle Andy and was looking ford to see him get married. We all are."

"Please let us stay we will be good and quiet" Sam said He look down at Sam as she grin

"Even the crew would be good or they would be clean Hammersley with a toothbrush" He then chuckle

"That would take a long time with a tooth brush"

"Yes sir it would, just ask uncle Leo, he knows all about cleaning Hammersley with a tooth brush" Sam said. Every one laugh

"Well, ok so long as every one behave them selves" Sam turn to the crew

"You heard that uncle Leo"

"Yes Sam I heard" he said smiling

"You to uncle Billy"

"Yes Sam I under stand"

"Alright you are welcome"

Then the crew step ford while Janet father return back to his seat. Grace gave the minster the nod got him to continue. Every one watch Janet and Charge exchange their wedding vows and rings. They all smile when they kiss and the wedding license was sign.

"I'm prod to introduce Andy and Janet Thorpe" Every one clap and cheer the happy couple on.

They they all step ford to congratulated charge and Janet. Then they all talk and mingle. Janet parents watch how their daughter get on well with the crew. Grace walk over to them.

"Sorry for coming here sir, ma'am but as you can see you daughter dose get on well with the crew and their families"

"Yes we can see. Janet told us that you introduce Andy to her" Grace smile

"Yes I did and they not the only couples I help get together"

"Oh"

"Yes, that couple over there talking to Janet Dixon. That commander mike Flynn and his wife lieutenant Kate McGregor. I got mike to go and talk to her... it a long story. As you can see they are happy. Then there ET and Nav she holding one with month old baby. I gave them advice since they weren't on the same boat any more. They got married over a year ago. Then there RO and Janet. As you can see they are all happy"

They watch the crew talk and laugh with Janet family. Grace smile when Pete walk over to her

"Sir, ma'am I'm chef petty officer Pete Tomaszewski, my friends call me buffer, I'm grace husband"

"Hello I'm Tom and this is Heidi my wife" they shook Pete hand

"How did you two meet" Heidi asked

"I was temporary captain on Hammersley when Mike broke his arm. Pete was the bosun on the boat"

"Really"

"Yes ma'am we got married three months after we first met and after six years of marriage, three point five kids later we still happy and in love just like on our wedding day"

"three point five, what do you mean" tom asked

"I'm pregnant with twins" Grace put her hands on her stomach and move downward revealing her baby bump

"Wow congratulations"

"Thank you"

They talk for fifteen minutes before Grace and the others learn that charge, Janet ans the family leaving to go to a restaurant in town for the private dinner.

"When you got some time come around to the pub Janet knows which one and you will see what the crew a really like and charge"

"We will think about it, what about kids"

"Them included we are heading home to change then heading there to celebrate charge and Janet wedding"

"Ok"

Grace turn and walk over and pick up the gifts and walk over to Janet and charge

"Charge, Janet from the Hammersley family" She past them the gifts and card. They look at the card and every one writing and comments then they open the gifts.

"Wow thank you" Janet said when she saw two sets of six wine glasses

"Here let me show you some thing"

Grace open one of the boxes and pull out a wine glass she show them the bottom stem. In grave was four hearts with the initials 'A. J' in the middle

"Thank you Grace" Janet said as she gave Grace a hug

"Your welcome" Then charge open the other gift.

It was a box so he open it and pulled out baby green and yellow sailor out fits, hats included. Every one laugh when they saw it

"Thanks you mad dog"

"There more" Charge look st the bottom of the box.

Janet reach in and pull out another box so she open it and pulled out a silver photo frame. She smile and she show charge then the others. The frame was silver with anchor on each corner and rope going through each anchor and connecting to the next anchor

"You had this made mad dog"

"In Grave yes, look at the anchor closely" they look at it to see. 'A. J' on each side of it.

"Thank you we love it"

"Your welcome, we better let you guys go. We going home to change then to the pub to celebrate, come by later for a wedding drink, bring the families" Grace said

"Sure, thank you all for coming" Janet said.

They Grace and crew members left to head back to their cars. Hour and half later Grace, Pete and kids walk up the steps to see the crew there. The barbecue was going and every one was talking, laughing and drinking.

Five hours later Grace nudge Pete. He turn to look at Grace

"Guava mojo" she said quietly. Pete smile then stood up and walk into the bar. Grace turn to Dutchy and gave him a small nod. He stood up and walk in side few seconds later. Grace turn back to Nikki and carry on talking till every one heard

"Hey charge is here" Spider said.

Every one turn to see Charge and Janet holding hands as they walk up the steps with their families behind them the crew cheered just as Dutchy and Pete walk back out side carrying trays in there hands yelling out

"Guava mojo's" Then the crew cheer once more.

"Here you go mate" Pete said as he step in front of Charge and Janet

"Cheers, how did you know when to time it"

"Grace"

"Ah"

"Janet the red drink is cranberry and lemonade"

"Thanks Pete" as she pick up her drink.

Then peter did the family then he walk back in side and return with another tray of drinks for every one. Dutchy did the same. Every one sat down talking and laughing for the next few minutes.

Pete lean over to Grace "shall we" Grace turn to him

"Why not" Then he stood up and gave Dutchy a nod.

They walk back in side then return few minutes later carrying four tier wedding cake Every one cheer. It was white cake with blue ribbon and blue anchors around it with a bride and navy groom on top. They place it on a table in front of Janet and Charge. Then Dutchy went back in side then return with plates, napkins and desert forks. Grace stood up

"This is also from the crew, so care to cut the cake"

Every one watch Charge and Janet cut the cake and kiss. They cheer the couple on. When done every one laugh as Charge was eyeing the cake. Bomber step ford

"Charge you will get a slice, so you can wait till it cut up"

"Ok" He step back raising his hands.

Bomber cut the first layer and put it onto plates then the next till every one for a slice then it was handed around. Every one watch as Charge enjoy his slice.

"Enjoy it while you can mate cause soon as you back on Hammersley it back to your diet" Pete said grinning causing few chuckles.

Hour later most of the crew and Janet family left since they got young kids with them while the rest enjoyed them selves.

Melbourne left on Monday morning since the repairs have been fix. Grace was working at the hospital for the day. Hammersley was in port for a week. Week later Grace was at NAVCOM when Hammersley called Grace was standing up and walking around when lieutenant young got her attention so she walk over to him

"What is it lieutenant"

"I got Hammersley on the line"

"I'll take it"

"Yes ma'am" Then he patch the call to Grace since she put her ear piece in

"Kate is Grace what the problem"

"We came across a freezer... it was full of human organs"

"what the condition of the organs"

"rotten most of the crew ended up having their heads over the side of the boat, me included"

"Alright return back to cairns I'll see what I can find about black market organs"

"Alright we will be back in Cairns in seven hours"

"I'll let commander Flynn and White know" Then she discount the link.

"Is every thing alright ma'am"

"Yeah" Then she turn around and walk over to Maxine office and walk in

"Commander Shepard are you alright"

"Yes I just spoke to lieutenant McGregor, they return back to Cains"

"Why is there some thing wrong with the crew or Hammersley"

"Well the crew half of them won't be eating lunch. They just fish out of the sea a freeze full rotten human organs" Mike and Maxine started to look a bit green around the gills

"Over half the crew including lieutenant McGregor ended up with their heads over the side of the boat"

"Black market" Mike asked

"That my best guest and the freezer would have been in the water for about three weeks since the storm"

"Alright leave it to me" Maxine said

"Sure" Then Grace turn around and walk out the door leaving them to talk about it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next morning Grace was in Maxine office with Kate and mike they were talking about what happen yesterday and a man who could be behind it. When finish there talk. Kate finds out that Hammersley going to take Grace and supplies to an island that was hit by the storm three weeks go.

Grace was going to be on the island for three days till a replacement doctor could get there. So Kate and Grace left Maxine office and NAVCOM together and headed to Hammersley. When they arrived they saw the crew taking there time loading things on the ship

"Those supplies should have been on the ship half an hour ago" Kate said as she and Grace out out of the car. Once Grace got her bags she follow Kate to where the crew are

"What taking so long now hurry up you lot we got to leave in ten minutes"

"What" crew said

"Ten minutes, it only seven thirty boss" two dads said looking at his watch

"No it eight thirty, Did you all forget day light savings. Now move it the lot of you. Dutchy when this is done I want a word with you once we are on our way" Kate said

"Yes ma'am"

"Hey mad dog are you coming with us" Falcon asked

"Yes now move it" Grace said in commander tone. Then she follow Kate onto Hammersley.

Hour later with Grace help they got every thing on Hammersley and it just left the wharf and heading out to sea. Kate called for every one out on the back of the deck. She was yelling at them.

"You lot I'm not impress with all of you. You knew what time we had to leave this morning and don't give me the wrong time rubbish. Commander Shepard and I saw who you lot just muck around and because of what you lot she ended up helping by lifting some of those boxes you all should know better than she shouldn't be lift those heave boxes in her condition. all of you should be a shame of your selves and you better hope nothing happens to mad dog or the twins or you will have not only buffer to deal with but commander Flynn and commander white. Do you under stand"

"Yes boss" They all said

"Now get back to work the lot of you, Dutchy my cabin now"

Grace watch the crew walk back to the front of the boat. She follow few minutes later. On the way to the Karumba they intersect a boat. Grace was on the bridge listening to what was going on and was shock to find out from Swain that the ones who are on the boat are going to be killed for their organ and they speak little English.

"Let me go over and talk to them" Grace said

"I don't know if I should"

"Look Dutchy and two dads got the men under a rest, I can go over and explain to them what going on. Dutchy and two dads can bring the men back and Swain, falcon and I we can sail the boat to Karumba and meet you there"

"Only if you going to be ok while over there"

"Lieutenant I'll be fine"

"Alright" Grace smile then turn and walk off the bridge.

Twenty minutes later Swain steer the boat to Karumba while Grace talk to the five people with Falcon with her. Grace talk to them why checking them over.

Falcon was listening and was amaze with how Grace hand every thing not just the medical side but also being a commander and translator. Eight hours into the journey another boat appeared.

"Mad dog we got company" Swain said.

Grace walk up on to the bridge she saw the boat heading towards them. Swain past her the binoculars so she look thought them then she got hold of the radio and change the channel

"Charlie eight two this is x ray eight two" Grace move the dial around

"Charlie eight two this is X ray eight to copy over... Dam it"

"What wrong"

"That Kalinda that boat is wanted by the Australian government the owner of the boat Wessel Berklman he responsible for the that freezer full of rotten human organs that you guys found yesterday"

"What"

"Yeah and by the look he coming to get these people. We will have to stop him our selves"

"Mad dog are you sure I mean in your condition"

"Swain it the only way plus we don't know how many are aboard." Grace look around till she found the emergency beacon she check it

"Shit the wires are cut"

She got out her pocket knife and grab a radio she pull it apart and remove a wire. Then she strip some of the plastic off both wires and attract them together then she notice the battery were missing so she ran down to the engine room where she manage to hook the beacon up onto the engine battery and turn it on. Once done she return back to the front of the boat she got all the people and bird down where they can be safe.

"Have you try contacting Hammersley" Falcon asked

"Yes, swain still trying to contact them. I'll be back" Then Grace return to the bridge

"No luck with Hammersley" Grace check her guns and ammo

"Dam" Then she went to check the earl to notice it was broken then she return to the bridge just as the boat got closer

"Earl broken"

"Now what"

"We can do the best we can, you the the rules of engagement"

"I know" Then the boat was next to them.

And three men got onto the boat calling out for the captain. Grace show three fingers knowing that there are three men on the boat. Grace and swain manage to keep out of site and spiting up till Grace heard the men found the group and Falcon.

Then they caught Swain just as the boat stop. Grace listen as there was a scuffle and shots fired. Then she head the leader telling his men to get them all onto his boat. So Grace move from where she was and watch and listen to what was going on.

Grace time it she manage to move from where she was and got on to the Kalinda with out being spotted. She move and knock one gut out, she put life vest on him and woke him up and throw him over board knowing he could swim to the other boat. Then she did it to the next one.

Then Grace work her way up and onto the bridge where she saw it on auto pilot so she took it off and slowly change direction so they would be heading towards Karumba. Once done she turn the auto pilot on and went to find swain and bird.

She heard the leader talking to swain then the leader left the room. So Grace work her way to the room and open the door slightly and quietly. Till she saw where the guy is. She put her fingers through the door then open it more and stuck her head in.

When Swain saw Grace. He started talking to the guy till Grace was in the room and the door close. The guy told swain to hurry up till he heard a click of a gun

"Drop it and don't call out for help or your brain would be splayed all over these walls" He went to drop the gun but swain quickly grab it.

"I was worried that you weren't on here"

"So was i" She push the guy ford then she sniff the air and saw what was on the table. She pick up the cloth

"chloroform"

Then she step ford and cover the man nose and mouth the the cloth and her hand till he was out could

"Nighty night" Swain grab him as he collapsed.

Grace remove the guy belt and tie his hands behind his back with it. Then she got some tape and tape the guy mouth up so he couldn't talk while Swain use the bandages to tie his legs. Once done Grace went to the door she turn and gave Swain the all clear so they walk out of the room and went to get the other guy and the leader. They found the guy in the kitchen so Grace use the cloth once again. Once he was out cold Grace turn to swain

"You get falcon and find the others, I'm going after the leader"

"Ok" Then they went their separate ways.

Grace found the leader on the bridge. She heard him talking to a guy and they were planing on meeting in ten minutes. Once finish on the radio Grace step in the door way

"Austrian navy Mr Berklman you are under a rest for the murder and attempted murder, It over" He turn around and grin

"That is where you are wrong my dear"

"It commander Shepard and your men have been taken care of, now remove your belt" He remove his belt

"Turn around and hands above your head" He did what he was told.

Grace use the belt to tie his hands up then she took him off the bridge and put him in the room with the other two guys since Swain, bird and four people were there.

"Swain will you be ok for few minutes"

"Sure why"

"I'm going to catch my self a pilot. Falcon come with me"

Then they walk out of the room and up and onto the bridge. Grace told Falcon what to do just as the plane appeared

"Don't worry it almost over"

"I hope so" Then Grace walk off the bridge while Falcon try to contact Hammersley.

Grace took her vest and top off she put the vest on and then one of the guy top then she put the captain hat on and pick up a box and headed out back to where a smaller boat is. She move it off the back of the boat and got in the she started the motor and headed to the landed craft. She move till she came up from behind then she got on to the plane floater just as the door open

"got the kidney"

"No but I got some thing better" Then the guy heard a click as he turn to Grace since he was looking the other way

"Australian navy, your under a rest mate" Grace lean ford and remove the key

"Come on" She move back so the guy could get off the plane and on to the small boat

"You drive back to the boat"

He got into the front seat with Grace behind him he drove back to the ship. Once back aboard Grace took him down to where Swain and the others are.

"It not every day I catch my self a pilot" Grace said as she walk in. Swain turn to her and grin then step back till he was next to her

"I thought chef petty officer is more your liking mad dog" Grace chuckle

"Yeah a wet chef petty officer" Swain laugh.

"I'll go and check on falcon" She pat him on the shoulder and walk out the door.

She walk back up to the bridge taking the guy shirt of and throwing it in a door way and removing her vest so she could put her shirt back on then her vest. When she walk up and onto the bridge

"Mad dog I manage to contact Hammersley they are returning and Melbourne is on it way to take care of every thing"

"I hope you told them about the plane"

"Yes I did and... ah I mention your name" Grace close her eyes

"Sorry" Grace open them

"It ok, why don't go and keep Swain company" Falcon walk off the bridge and walk down to where swain is.

When Hammersley arrived so did Melbourne at the same time. Grace went and help swain move the tied up men and the four people on to the back of the boat. When they got there two HRIBS were there and crew were getting on the boat.

"Grace" She smile

"Pete"

"What are you doing here"

"Hammersley were on their way to Karumba to drop off medical supply's and me. I'll send an e-mail. It was only for three days till another doctor comes. They had flooding in the area from bad storm few weeks back"

"Ok are you ok through"

"Yes we are fine and hungry" Pete grin

"Well we will leave you and your crew members to this mess" Then she turn to Dutchy

"Dutchy did Hammersley pick up emergency beacon"

"Yes ma'am we did but We got the two men that was on the boat, your doing"

"Yes"

"Two dads and bomber can't find the beacon, where is it"

"It in the engine room I MacGyver one up since the beacon was distorted"

"Grace you been watching to much MacGyver" Pete said shaking his head Grace grin

"Who got me all seven seasons and two movies" she poke at his chest

"guilty" Swain chuckled

"Well Pete they all yours, shall we head back the smell makes me want to puke"

"What smell Grace" Pete asked

"Human blood"

"Grace your a doctor"

"I know and these guys are butchers, Hammersley came across a freezer full of human organs it was in the sea for three weeks... black market organs"

"Was it bad"

"buffer mate we all had out heads hang over the side of the ship after Charge open the door and the contests spill out onto the deck. It took twelves hours of scrubbing the desk to get rid of the smell" Swains said Grace saw Melbourne crew start to look a bit green.

"Bomber cross off steak and...kidney pie off the menus since that is what we were going to have that night" Falcon said Pete nodded Grace walk to the Hammersley HRIB and got on to it then the rest of the crew did

"See you when you get back from your next shore leave Pete"

"I'll be looking ford to it" Then they head back to Hammersley Grace and Pete wave to each other then Pete turn to the men

"Right lets get these men on HRIB"

When Grace was back on Hammersley Kate was there to greet her "Mad dog, are you ok" Grace in hale through her nose and exhale through her mouth

"Yes I much better now. I'm please to be off that boat. Did you contact two dads"

"Yes he found it and couldn't believe what you did to the beacon he recons your a genesis" Grace grin

"Well I love watching MacGyver, it amazing what ideas you can pick up from watching the show" Then she walk past Kate just as the others walk up the back steps and onto the back of the boat.

"Swain, Falcon well done"

"It was all mad dog ma'am" Swain said

"Ok we will be here for the next hour till two dads and bomber arrive then we can head to Karumba" Swain nodded as he and bird walk past Kate.

Kate talk to the boarding party for few minutes before returning back to the bridge.

Hour later Hammersley was on it way to Karumba. Grace went to see Swain who was in the ward room.

"Swain" He jump then turn around

"Sorry" grace said grinning

"Mad dog what can I do for you ma'am"

"Well after what happen the other day, want to teach the crew C.P.R again"

"I don't think they are willing"

"Not if Kate make it an order and I got a idea" Grace close the door so she could talk to swain about her plan with out any one listening in. Half an hour later Swain falcon, two dads, Dutchy, charge and four other crew members were on the front deck.

Grace was on the bridge with bomber and Kate. "Mad dog what the camera for" Bomber asked

"Watch you will be wanting a copy of it"

"Grace what are you planing" Grace just grin.

They all watch swain talking then they saw Dutchy step ford then he lay down on the ground then they saw Falcon kneeing next to his head why Swain talk then they watch what Falcon did.

When done both Dutchy and red face face falcon stood up. Swain look up onto the bridge and gave Grace a nod then he turn back to the crew then he got Charge to lie down and two dads kneeing next to him bomber laugh

"RO come and look at this"

"Why should i"

"Two dads got to give charge mouth to mouth" RO was out of his seat and standing next to bomber as they watch what happening.

"i wounder what charge saying to two dads" bomber said

"no tongues or your a dead man" Grace said causing them all to laugh.

"At least this time there no freezer to stop them from doing it this time round" Grace said causing them all to laugh.

They watch what happen. When it was over swain was grin and gave Grace the thumbs up. She stop the tape. And watch as the others learn C.P.R. "Mad dog how did you manage to pull that trick" RO asked

"I had some help and of course tooth brush duties" she said giggling and she turn around and walk off the bridge

"i love it when a plan comes together" Grace said as she walk down the steps.

When Hammersley arrived at Karumba three hours later, the crew started unloading the supplies. Grace change into her civvies clothes before leaving Hammersley with her bags. When she was on the dock a man was waiting for her

"Dr Shepard"

"Yes"

"I'm Alan black thank you for coming"

"shall we, I'm only here till replacement arrived in few days"

"Yes of course and this is the medical supplies"

"yes it it, the Crew well take care of the boxes, shall we"

"Yes, this way doctor" Grace follow the man to his car where they got in and headed to the hospital. Hammersley left the next day to return back to Cairns.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Six weeks later Grace was on the sat phone to NAVCOM since the phones were out cause of the four days of heave rain took out the phone lines and there been number of injuries. She was yelling at commander white

"what the hell you mean there is no doctor available commander white"

"I'm sorry there none"

"Well you better bloody fine one cause soon as I can I'm returning home commander I'm almost seven months pregnant with twins, I should be on fucken bed rest not attending to the wounded and since the rain storm the hospital is over flowing with the wounded and I have been on my feet for fourteen plus hours a day. Now you find my a fucken doctor and find one now or you can explain to the people here why the navy let them down, got it" then Grace hung up.

She sat back in the chair rubbing her explaining stomach "Dam her"

Then there was a knock on the door "yeah" then door open

"Dr Shepard"

"Yes"

"We just received word navy sending suppliers to us, that including medical suppliers"

"that good news it a shame that there no doctor in one of those boxes" the nurse smile

"do you need any thing besides a doctor" grace smile

"yeah my husband, clothes, comfortable shoes and chocolate bar" nurse giggle

"Well who knows one of the navy boats might have your husband on it"

"My husband is on a frigate" Grace let out her breath.

Then she heard running foot steps till they stop at door way "Dr Shepard two boats have return they got wounded on board. They will be here in five minutes"

"Well brake over" Grace manage to stand up

"Ok let get things set up" Grace walk the best she could out of the office while giving the two nurses instructions.

Five hours later Grace was talking to a nurse when she stop talking and sniff the air "Doctor what is it"

"some one from the navy is here" she turn around to the door

"and I know that oily smell any where" then a man walk around the corner and walk into the room. Grace smile when she saw who it was

"charge your a sight for sore eyes" His eyes widen when he saw grace

"so are you, I come bearing gifts" he lift up two bags

"what that"

"clothes that you ordered. Janet had them wash for you and there bottles of shampoo, body wash, shoes, every thing that you needed and" he put both bags in one hand and put his hand in his top pocket and pull out a chocolate bar and past it to her

"complements of buffer, and there more in the bags" Grace eyes widen as he past it to her she open it up and bit into it and let out a moan

"MMM this so good" nurse and charge smile.

"follow me charge and give me the latest on on what happen on Hammersley. Jill I'll be back in twenty minutes"

"Yes doctor Shepard" Grace and Charge walk away while talking and laughing.

They walk down to where Grace room is "how Janet"

"she good, getting bigger every day"

"do you know what your having"

"nope it going to be a surprise"

"ok what about Sally, how is she"

"good she and swain decided to find out what they having this time... it a boy"

"Swain would be happy"

"Happy he over the moon"

"he happy so any other Hammersley new"

"Janet two months pregnant"

"Really how RO taking the news"

"He worried, scared and I don't know why"

"I'll talk to him when I get a change"

"commander Flynn in back on Hammersley for couple of patrols"

"where Kate" Charge stop and so did Grace

"Lieutenant McGregor...miscarry last week, she was nine weeks pregnant with twins. She was in a car accident when it happen"

"oh no how did Mike take the news"

"not good and the doctors told her that she won't be able to have any more kids"

"Who told her that"

"A doctor Watson"

"He an ass hole. When I get back I'll do some checking out, thanks for telling me" then they carry on walking while talking about the other crew members.

When they reach Grace room Charge help Grace with her clothes and stuff then she went and had a hot shower and got into her new comfortable maturity clothes. Charge help her with her shoes. Then they walk back to the main part of the hospital while talking some more.

Hour later Charge and Grace headed down to the wharf when they were close "Ah now that a site to see" when she saw Hammersley.

"it sure is" Grace was using a golf cart to get around in cause of her condition.

Charge drove the cart from the hospital to the wharf. They were stop behind some people since there was security on the wharf when it came to Grace and charge turn the Security let them through with out asking for ID

"why didn't he ask for your ID mad dog"

"they know me, there was accident three days after I got here. I had words with them and after that they got my respect. The whole town has after I broke up fights and talk to the towns people. They don't know that I'm commander Shepard they only known me as Doctor Shepard. And when the storm hit I went to find out what I could do to help. The town mayor it was his first disaster and only been a mayor for two weeks. So I help out till I was called back to the hospital. I got boat's to go into area where the floods already hit and help get people out till rescue crew could get in."

"sounds like you been working non stop"

"yeah I call commander white this morning. She was making excuses in why there no replacement doctor here. I yelled at her... and swore. I gave her notice soon as I can, I'm out of here and she can explain to the folks here why there no doctor. The people here have been really help full in the past month till this flood hit"

"I've notice that they been helping each other out"

"yeah"

when Charge stop the cart and got out they saw RO and Falcon carrying boxes up the gang plate then a guy showed up calling out Falcon name. Grace saw the shock look on her face and heard her say

"Daryl" then she started walking backwards

"Falcon" grace called out. As she walk towards the gang plate.

Falcon stop and turn to the voice and smile "mad dog, wow you look"

"Falcon"

"sorry RO" then she look at Daryl then to Grace

"Excuse me your blocking the way sir" he turn to Grace

"i just wanted to say hi to my girl friend Jessica"

"I'm not your girlfriend" Falcon said He turn to her

"We need to talk"

"if you want to talk to her talk to her later as you can see she working, now sir please step away and let the navy do there work" He step ford till he stood in front of grace

"you don't scare me"

"you should I still can kick your ass even through I'm almost seven months pregnant, now step away from the gang way"

"you heard Dr Shepard sir" Daryl turn to Falcon

"I'll be back Jessica love you"

"i don't love you" then he turn around and walk away.

Falcon walk up onto the wharf and put the boxes down where the others are. Then RO did the same "How the wound RO"

"it getting better ma'am it good to see you"

"you to RO... Change can you help RO, I'll talk to Falcon"

"sure" then they walk back on Hammersley leaving Grace alone with Falcon.

"so that Daryl"

"That him"

"what work dose he do"

"nothing that I know of, he can't keep down a job, why"

"what about cattle work"

"don't think so... mad dog you should talk to commander Flynn"

"Why"

"on the way here we attended a may day call a boat of some kind hit another boat, but it turn out to be a barge it happen during the night"

"do you think that Darla would get involve with stealing cattle"

"any thing to make money for his drugs"

"is Mike on board"

"no he talking to the harbor master, here he is now" Grace turn around to see Mike walking towards her

"Why don't you give the guys a hand"

"Sure" then she walk on to Hammersley.

Grace walk over to Mike "mike"

"Grace" She stop in front on him and put her hand on his should

"charge told me about what happen to Kate. I'm sorry"

"thanks it been hard on us especially on Kate"

"i know look after these two are born I'll going to do some checking out cause some thing not right"

"so you think that we might..."

"i won't know till I return to Cains... have you heard from knocker in the past couple of hours"

"no why"

"i gave her an ear full about making up excuses for not finding a replacement doctor"

"you didn't yell at her did you"

"Yes and swore like a true sailor" mike grin

"I hope you don't get into trouble"

"Hey I got a good reason... I'll blame it on pregnant hormones" mike shook his head.

"any way Tell me about this may day you had over night. Falcon told me what she knew so what going on mike" Mike told Grace about what happen Grace nodded.

"you can add a name to the list"

"Who"

"Daryl, talk to Falcon about him"

"sure"

"Oh since we on the subject of cattle rustling I've heard truck with cattle go past the hospital twice a night at eleven and at five in the morning it been happening since the first floods"

"OK I'll talk to Falcon and let the authorities know. So how are you felling"

"besides I want to sit down, I'm good"

"Oh, sorry, come over here"

they walk over to where a chair is and Grace sat down in it while they talk some more about what been going on for the next hour before Grace left to return to the hospital to check on things for the next few hours before leaving to meet Mike and the crew at the pub.

When she walk in the crew were over in one area, so Grace walk over to them "Hey mad dog, wow you look great"

"thanks bomber, I'll sit over here" Grace walk over to a table and sat down just as women bar tender walk over to Grace

"Here you go"

"Thanks Vicky"

"do you know this lot I hope they don't cause any problems"

"No thine nosy bunch are navy I know them and if they do get in to any trouble why here what will happen Mike" she said as he turn to mike

"tooth brush duties"

"tooth brush duties" Vicky frond

"cleaning toilets, bathroom with a tooth brush aren't that right two dads" grace said looking at him

"yes ma'am"

"Dr Shepard here I've never seen some one could could fight the way she did even through she pregnant. She broke up five fights in here since she been here and the way she talk to some of the men she made one wet him self" Vicky said shaking her head

"Vicky come on tell them"

"alright she tip the last of her drink down his front making it look like he wet him self but we didn't know that till she told me later." she said chuckling.

"sounds like no one messes with Dr Shepard" mike said

"she got the town respect it a shame she has to return home but we under stand" then she turn around and walk back behind the bar.

"so what gossip have you lot got to share with me" Grace said as she pick up her drink.

They all talk telling her what been happening. Grace sniff the air and then she twitch her nose. When the crew see her do that they know she can smell some thing and she turn to look out side to see Daryl looking in at them. Falcon look at where Grace was looking at and went white as a sheet. Grace turn to Falcon then to Mike

"it that him" mike asked Grace nodded.

Then Grace farted "sorry"

"now we know where Richard gets it from" Mike said they all laugh

"Hey all pregnant women fart more than normal thank you very much" they talk for another hour before the crew return back to Hammersley.

Grace was heading back to the hospital. On the way out she grab Dutchy arm which made him stop and turn to her "Keep and eye on Falcon"

"problems with that guy"

"Yeah just don't interfere unless you have to, he smell like trouble"

"sure, night mad dog"

"night Dutchy" Grace got into the golf cart and headed back to the hospital.

The next morning the Hammersley crew were busy finish unloading the last of the supplies when Daryl showed up Dutchy watch from not far away when Daryl grab Falcon wrists so Dutchy went to take two steps ford then stop when he and RO watch in shock when Falcon knee Daryl in the groin causing him to let go he then went to hit her only for her to duck and then punch him in the ribs. He then grab one of her wrist then she grab his which made him let go then she push him back

"Keep away from me Daryl I don't want to see you again" he grab her wrist again but keep his body away from her.

Falcon quickly knee him in the stomach which cause him to let go and bend over then she knee him in the face. The step back in shock with what she did then she smile.

When Daryl stood up he ran to her which cause her eyes to widen then he tackle her to the ground. Falcon hit the bottom of Daryl jaw with the palm of her hand as she knee him in the groin. Then she roll him off her and she roll the other way and got up just as security showed up

"Are you alright ma'am"

"yes have him arrest and charge for assault of navy personal, He would need medical attention, let Dr Shepard know"

"We will Ma'am" they pick Daryl up and took him away.

Dutchy walk over to Falcon. She turn to see him walking over to her. He put his hand on her neck "Are you alright"

"Yeah" she said in shock. So he pulled her into a hug

"where did you learn self defense like that Falcon" they pulled back just as RO walk over

"Mad dog been teaching me"

"that was incredible Falcon"

"thanks RO"

"she did tell me that one day you were going to surprise me with some thing I had no idea it was self defense training"

"now you know" then Mike showed up as saw Dutchy and Falcon in each others arms and RO was there talking to them.

He walk over to them "Dutchy, Falcon care to explain"

"Daryl sir he attack me"

"Are you alright" mike asked

"yes sir"

"a lot better than Daryl Security had to take him to hospital"

"Why"

"Falcon kick his ass. I mean but sir" RO said

"Really" mike said looking at Falcon

"yes sir, Mad dog been training me" mike then grin

"she would be proud with what you did Falcon"

"Yes sir she would be alright sir, it a shame she wasn't here to see it"

"only the damage you cause Falcon" Dutchy said

"what else has she been teaching you" mike asked

"You will have to ask her, I better get back to work sir" then she walk over to where the boxes are.

Mike turn to RO and Dutchy "any idea what Grace is teaching Falcon"

"no sir" RO said

"alright back to work soon as this is done we got cattle rustles to find"

"Yes sir" then they return back to work.

The next day Hammersley crew manage to catch the cattle rustler thieves. Once they were caught and Hammersley return to Kurumba to drop off the thieves, they headed back to Cains. On the way they dealt with number of may day calls. So by the time they return to Cains it was three days later.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

That night the crew showed up at the pub for drinks with their families. Pete showed up with the kids "Hey buffer, I didn't know Melbourne was in port" charge said

"no mate I'm on maturity leave"

"Have you spoken to Grace" mike asked

"Yes he has Mike" Every one turn to the steps to see Grace standing there with a grin on her face

"I'm back" " she said grinning

"Mad dog" they all said.

Grace walk over and sat down "when did you get back" Mike asked

"This morning on Melbourne"

"Well it good to see you back" Kate said with a small smile.

"Kate come by my place tomorrow you and I are going to have a talk, ok"

"sure"

"now... Falcon I heard you kick ass the other day, good on ya"

"thanks it was you teaching me help"

"just one question... how did you felt afterwards"

"shock, surprise... happy, amazed that I defended my self against some one like Daryl" Grace smile

"Well keep it up the training I'm sure there couple of men who are willing to keep training you till I can"

"thank you"

"your welcome and with what you did also gave you the convenience that you needed Falcon keep it up"

"i will" she said smiling

Grace spoke to the crew as well as their families find out how every one is doing. She even spoke to RO on his own to find out what going on with him. RO told Grace bits about his up bring and how hard his father was on him. After Grace listen to RO she look at him and put her hand in his.

"RO you are not like your father I've seen the way you are with Andrea, with Swain girls, Mike and Kate sons and with bombers kids. You are a great uncle with them and you are going to be a wonderful father. Just remember you are not like your father ok"

"i don't know if I can do it"

"Have you spoken to Janet about it"

"no"

"you should talk to her about it. She would say the same things I just told you. Don't dealt you self RO. Ok" He nodded.

Grace and Pete stay for three hours before heading home with the kids. Grace stay home in bed watching MacGyver and stargate on DVD while Pete look after her and their kids when they are home.

Three weeks later while Hammersley was out on patrol the phone rings so RO answered it "Hammersley lead seamen Dixon speaking"

"RO it lieutenant McGregor can I speck to commander Flynn"

"sir it your wife" RO past the phone to Mike

"Kate is every thing alright"

"yes Buffer just called at One thirty two Grace gave birth to seven pound two ounce Jack Thomas and at one thirty at eight seven pound four ounce Daniel George Tomaszewski. Both Grace and boys are well Grace had a water birth again" Mike grin

"How buffer"

"He sounds happy and promise to send you pictures of the new addition to the Hammersley family" mike laugh

"I'll be looking ford to seeing them. Thanks for letting me know Kate"

"See you when you get back to Cairns, fair winds" then they hung up.

Then he pick up the mic phone "now here this Kate called. At One thirty two Grace gave birth to seven pound two ounce Jack Thomas and at one thirty at eight seven pound four ounce Daniel George Tomaszewski. Both Grace and boys are well. Buffer going to send photos of the new addition to the Hammersley family. That is all" then he put the mic phone back and turn to the crew who was smiling.

"i wounder who they look like" two dads said

"there parents you idiot" Charge said making every one laugh.

They talk about the kids for the next hour till the radio burst into life for a may day call.

Week later when Hammersley slowly came in to port. Mike pick his binoculars and look so see who on the wharf he smile to see who there. When Hammersley was dock and the crew walk off they were greeted by two Janet's, Sally, Kate, Grace, Pete and the twin boys.

The crew got to see the sleeping boys and comment on who they look like. They all talk for few minutes before heaving for their own homes.

That night they all showed up at the pub with their families celebrating the new members of the Hammersley family. Every one had a great evening catching up with news about what been happening. Most of the crew left just after eight since the kids were getting tied and it been a long day for them all. Buffer was at home for a week before he return back to Melbourne showing the crew baby photos of his sons.

While Grace stay at home with the twins. Month later Grace was at the hospital with the twins for there check up. She was walking towards the front door when she saw Swain and Sally "mad dog"

"Swain, Sally your two weeks early"

"Well he want to arrive now and not in two weeks" grace laugh

"good luck and call me"

"Will do" Grace watch as Swain and Sally walk towards the maturity ward. When Grace arrived home she breast feed the twins and put them down for their nap. Then she went to do some washing and started getting dinner sorted out.

Later that night Grace cell phone rings "Grace Shepard"

"Mad dog, it swain"

"Hey How Sally"

"good we did what you suggested"

"Water birth"

"Yeah Phillip Christopher Blake was born at nine twenty weight in at nine pounds three ounces"

"congratulations and he sure is a big boy, How sally"

"sore her vagina area was torn cause of the size of Philip"

"I under stand. She going to be very sore for the next couple of weeks"

"i know, I'll text the others to give them the news"

"you do that and give my best to Sally"

"will do" then they hung up.

Grace then send a text to Pete then she call the florists to send flowers to Sally.

Week later Grace was breast feeding Jack when her cell phone rings "Grace Shepard"

"mad dog it charge"

"hi charge is every thing alright"

"yeah, I call to let you know that Thomas Andy Thorpe was born at eleven twelve this morning weight in at seven pounds six ounces"

"congratulations, how is Janet"

"she she great"

"that is good, have you told the others yet"

"I send a text to RO, Janet, bomber and Jamie before calling you"

"ok well congratulations, give my best to Janet"

"I will" then they hung up. Grace then send a text to Pete then she burp Jack.

Two weeks later Grace was at home when mike drop by. Grace knew strait away some thing was wrong

"mike, come in" Grace let Mike in to the house.

They walk down and into the living room where they sat down "mike what wrong"

"It's Kate since the miscarriage she became distance. She hardly talk to me, she starting become depress... I try talking to her. Nothing works she won't even go to see a counselor"

"and the guy who hit her car"

"the court case started today. I haven't told Kate yet since Hammersley out on patrol"

"did the doctor clear her"

"Yes"

"Who was the doctor"

"Dr Watson. He said he can't find any thing wrong with Kate" Grace shook her head then she look at her watch

"mike contact Swain and get him to keep an eye on Kate, I'll go to the hospital and check out Kate medical report, OK"

"Sure"

"in the mean time just carry on like things are OK you don't want knocker to know that you are having a brake down cause of your stress and worry about Kate. Ok"

"OK will you let me know what you find"

"I won't but if there is some thing I'll call Kate, you doctor, patient rules"

"i under stand, thank you" they stood up and walk back to the back door.

"don't worry I'll get to the bottom of this, in the mean time, don't think about it. Your sons will pick it up and then you would have a hand full with them"

"True, thanks Grace" then he walk to his car and left to head to NAVCOM.

Grace left half an hour later with the boys. She went to the hospital to check out Kate files and blood resulted from different tests that was done since the miscarriage.

After she look things over she made a phone call to see a specialist whom she knows in the hospital. Then she went to see him and talk to him about Kate.

After talking for an hour Grace left with the twins and headed into town to do some shopping before heading home.

The day Hammersley was in port Grace was there to greet the crew. When she saw Swain he walk over to her "Swain"

"mad dog this is a surprise"

"Yeah, how Kate" swain shook his head

"she a mess mad dog she should be out there with the state she in"

"her work"

"Same as always"

"but"

"I've heard her crying her self to sleep at nights and she showed up on the bridge with blood shot eyes" Grace nodded

"How is she towards the crew"

"quiet unless it work related"

"OK thanks Swain"

"i hope she will be OK"

"same here mate, same here" then swain walk away.

When Kate walk onto the Wharf Grace could see that Kate was a mess "Kate"

"grace what are you doing here"

"Get in the car, we going to have a talk"

"I'm needed at NAVCOM"

"i know get in" Grace got in and waited for Kate to get in.

Once in Grace drove them to the hospital "where are we going"

"to the hospital"

"Why there nothing wrong with me"

"i bag to differ Kate, have you look at your self in the mirror. Mike spoke to me last week, He worried about you Kate and so am i"

"He shouldn't of talk to you I'm fine"

"that bull shit Kate, I'm sorry but your not fine and you haven't been since the accident. now you going to listen to Me. I check you medical file and spoke to a specialist about your case. He want to talk to you and run his own tests"

"Test for what"

"kids Kate. He check your records with Mike consent and he want to talk to you" Kate didn't say a thing.

When they arrived at the hospital Kate follow Grace in and down to where Dr Green is. When they stop at his door Grace knock "come in"

Grace open the door and walk in with Kate behind her "Gregg"

"Grace" he stood up from behind his desk

"you must be Kate McGregor"

"Yes sir"

"please come in sit down"

"Kate would like for me to stay or I could wait out in the waiting room"

"could you stay"

"sure" Grace close the door and they all sat down.

Grace listen to Gregg green and Kate talk for the next fifteen minutes then they all went into another room where a nurse was waiting for them. Kate got change into a hospital gown which was in a small room. When she return she lay down on the bed. Grace step ford and held on to Kate hand as Dr Green did some examination and ultra sound tests. Once finish and clean up. The nurse took blood samples. When done Kate could go and get dress. While she was getting dress Grace talk to Dr Green

"i couldn't find any thing wrong could you"

"none, but we will find out what the tests reveal, I'll put a rush on them"

"thanks for doing this Gregg"

"no worries, so how the boys"

"growing up fast"

"i bet, and you husband"

"Pete I miss him and so dose the kids"

"I know what it like you know"

"i know when is June due home"

"two months, I miss her like crazy"

"i know that feeling and I know what you will be doing when she gets home"

Grace flick her eye brows at him which cause him to laugh they talk till Kate open the door. Then they walk back into his office where they talk for few more minutes before Kate and Grace leave to head to NAVCOM.

On the way Kate and Grace talk some more. By the time Grace stop out side of NAVCOM Kate was feeling bit better she she told Grace a few things.

"Kate remember talk to him he going though what you going though, ok"

"ok"

"See you tonight"

"sure" Kate got out of Grace wagon and got her brief case out before closing the door and walking up the steps to NAVCOM.

Grace got her phone out "Mike Flynn"

"Mike it Grace, Kate is on her way in"

"how did it go"

"Let Kate tell you in her own time. OK. Just remember let her do the talking, ok"

"sure"

"See you tonight" then she hung up and drove to Margret place since she was looking after the twins.

That night when Grace saw Kate she look a lot better and was smiling. Then she saw Mike he look relax as well so Grace knew that they must of talk which is a good thing.

Three days later Kate arrived at Grace place. "Kate are you OK" when Grace answer the door

"Yes"

"Kate come in, what is it" they walk into the house and into the kitchen

"Dr Green call me this morning"

"and" Grace pour them a drink

"He the blood test reveal the problem" Kate sat down at the breakfast bar

"what did the results reveal"

"My hormone unbalance is all over the place but that cause of what I went though, so he running another lot of blood tests"

"Well if that the case and since things are back to normal of sorts I'm sure the blood test will show every thing OK and if the hormones are out of place at lest there are meds to put them back. And who knows you and Mike could try for another child... a girl. But we just wait and see what the tests reveal first, ok" "

Sure" Grace past Kate her coffee mug

"so the other night at the pub, you and Mike talk"

"Yes he took the afternoon off so we could talk and we you know" Grace grin

"sounds like you two got a lot of catching up to do" Kate blush

"Yeah we have... tomorrow I got to go to court"

"I was wondering when that was going to happen. Is mike going to be there"

"yes"

"good, so care to stay for some lunch"

"thanks" they talk and laugh about the jokes that two dads been playing on Hammersley.

The next morning when Kate and Mike walk into the court room together, they were wearing their uniforms. They stop when they saw the who crew them including Grace who was smiling at them. Kate step ford towards the stand while Mike sat next to Grace

"did you tell the crew"

"Just Charge" Grace said grinning. Mike shook his head.

They watch and listen to what Kate said and the questions they was asked which she was able to answer. Mike was starting to get angry at the guy lawyer. Grace pick it up so she put her hand in his. When Kate left the stand Mike stood up as she approach him when there was a fifteen minute recess.

The lawyer turn to Kate with a smug look on his face. He watch as Kate and Mike hug. Then Grace stood up "i want to rip that lawyer smug look off his face" grace said

"your not the only one Grace" mike said

"you did good Kate"

"thanks Grace did you tell the crew"

"just charge and well you know what the crew is like we are here to support you Kate and don't you for get it"

"thanks Grace, guys"

"Lets get out of here" mike said.

Then the crew stood up and follow Mike and Kate out the door. The lawyer walk over to Grace as she pick her her hand bag

"Are you here to support lieutenant McGregor" Grace turn to the guy

"what's it to you, do you like defending robbers and murders do you"

"My client isn't a murder"

"He is when he murder two unborn children. To me that is murder and as the the ones who left with lieutenant McGregor is her friends her crew mates and the man in uniform is her husband. If you will excuse me I'll going to go and see how Kate is doing" Grace turn around and walk out the door.

Then he return back to his desk to look over his notes "that women you were talking to do you know who she is"

"no who is she"

"Commander Shepard. She one women you don't want to mess with and she the most high decorated officer in the navy"

"she to young to be a commander"

"Well she is and she got more metals that the admiral of the fleet got and she well known and respected in the navy" the lawyer shook his head then return back to his notes.

When Grace walk out side she could hear the crew talking to Kate cheering her up. They all talk for ten minutes before they went their separate ways.

The next morning Hammersley was crash sailed which the crew wasn't happy about it cause they wanted to support Kate and the trial. The next day they all heard

"now here this captain speaking. Kate called, the driver of the get away car whom hit Kate car was found guilty, he sentient for five years in prison. That is all"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When Grace maturity leave was over she started back at the hospital and at NAVCOM when she received a phone call "commander Shepard" when she answer it

"commander Shepard this is agent price of the department of foreign affairs and trade. I need to talk to you, it very important"

"May I ask why"

"toxin shell fish, meet me at the sun shine cafe in half an hour" then he hung up.

Grace thought it was odd so she decided to go and find out what he wanted.

When she arrived at the cafe she look around and saw a guy gave her a nod so she walk over to him and his two friends "commander Shepard, I'm agent price please take a seat" Grace sat down

"you mention shell fish toxin"

"yes" he past her a file which got the classified stamp on it

"you can read what it in"

"Care to tell me what this is about"

"commander Shepard with what you have not only discovered in the past five years but stop is just the beginning. There some thing bigger happening from what we learn"

"Teariest attack"

"We not sure but one name has been pop up from out latest intransigents report... Madeline Cruise" Grace thought about it

"she was mention in the files I got from rick Gallagher and Earnest Tavory lap tops"

"We know. Ms Cruise has been able to send us information but on four cases a team was sent in...it was a trap"

"and you think she behind it"

"We do twenty six good men lost there lives., but there more, please read the file" Agent Price asked

Grace open the file and spent the next twenty minutes reading every thing. When finish she close the file and look at them "Why me"

"we read your profile commander, your the best person who can help us to find out what Ms Cruise is up to. We can ford every thing on to you from her and we want you to check every thing out before we send any one in"

"contacts"

"just us. Let us know what you need and we will get it. Remember no one must know and there is this" he past her another file.

Grace open it it a letter from the prime mister. Grace reads it then close the file and sat back "I'll do it on one condition"

"what that"

"i tell one person"

"no"

"Yes" she lean ford

"you need me and all I'm asking is for one thing... the only person who I know and trust... my husband chef petty officer Tomaszewski. We don't keep secrets from each other. If you three agree then I'm in the choice is yours"

"He will have to sign the classified papers"

"i know. So what is it going to be"

"We need to talk about it"

"call me when you decided, oh and HMAS Melbourne well be in port tomorrow" Then Grace stood up and walk out the door.

The next day Grace get the phone call from Agent Price "We agree meet us on dock five look for boat name sun shine" then he hung up.

When Grace left NAVCOM she drove down to the docks to where Melbourne is. She greet Pete on the wharf "miss you" Grace said after they hung and kiss

"miss you to"

"come on there a place we got to be" they got into grace SUV and drove away from the wharf

"Grace what going on"

"I've been ask to go under cover"

"what where"

"Iran. Remember the shell fish toxin water that was going to the arms forces, the assassination attempt on ambassador Davis and the two a temps of blowing Hammersley up and the selling of uranium"

"Yes, you said that they might be link"

"Well they are. The government wants me to work under cover. We know who the mole is but need prof"

"Who"

"Madeline Cruise. But some information are false and four teams have died cause they walk into a trap. They want evidence to arrest and convict Ms Cruise. But she been one step ahead and she a double against but they want proof. But that not all"

"what do you mean there more"

"From the information that they got from the British and Americans the teariest group is up to some thing, some thing big but they don't know what"

"Is that where you come in"

"Yes since I stop the other teariest attacks"

"how long Grace"

"i don't know Pete" Few minutes later Grace park her wagon at car park.

They got out and walk down the docks to where boat name sun shine is. Grace walk on the boat first then Pete. They walk down the steps and along the corridor till they walk into the kitchen dinning area to see the three men there

"Agent Price my husband Pete Tomaszewski"

"dose he know"

"Yes I told him every thing"

"Ok sign these" he past the files to both Grace and Pete.

They look them over then sign them. "Ok we need to work on a coding system so we know it you" Grace nodded

"I thought about it there would be different markings knowing it from me. You got to remember these coding...MacGyver, Scorpio, up side down 'V' with circle on top" Pete grin knowing what she doing

"and a hammer."

"Why them"

"trust me and here is list of things I'll be needing" she past them a sheet of paper. They look at her list of things

"alright we can get them"

"When do I leave"

"In five days, we will meet here at six in the morning, be here"

"don't worry I will be, is there any thing else"

"good luck" Grace nodded then she and Pete turn around and walk out of the dining room and off the boat.

"Grace I'll be worried about you"

"I'll be fine Pete, don't you worry. Come on I got to make a stop before heading home"

"Grace, there some thing I need to tell you" Grace turn to Pete. He held on to her hands

"Remember the talks we had about my navy contract"

"Yes it up for renewal and you know I'll support you what ever you decided"

"I know... I've decided to sign up for another three years" Grace smile then pulled him into a hug then she gave him a kiss

"i love you" she said

"i love you to so your not up set then"

"not at all... I've been thinking my self"

"About what"

"My contract comes up for renewal in couple of years. I'm going to renew it with condition that I stay at NAVCOM and the hospital. No more boats or ships"

"Are you sure Grace"

"Yes since I don't know how long this mission going to be. It going to be my last mission, the government can find some one else" Pete gave her a kiss

"Lets get out of here" They walk up to Grace SUV and got in and headed into town.

Over the next few days Grace spent much time as she could with Pete and kids.

The day Grace was leaving Pete drove her down to the docks and walk her down and onto the boat. When they arrived Agent Price is there waiting for them. Once aboard one of the other agents drove the boat out of Cairns where they meeting up with another boat.

Grace and Pete walk down stairs to one of the rooms where the things she asked is there. She check them over and got change. She took her rings off and past them to Pete. When the boat stop Grace pack every thing up and she and Pete walk out to the back deck to see another boat waiting. Grace turn and gave Pete a hug and kiss

"love you"

"love you to Grace, take care"

"you to" then they kiss once more. Before she pick her bags up and climb over to the other boat.

Then he started it engine and move away. Pete and Grace look at each other still they couldn't see each other.

Then the sun shine headed back to port.

T B C

Coming soon Mission Accomplish


	19. Author Notes

Author Notes.

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Welcome back Grace Shepard**.

If you have review yet, please do so.

There are more stories to come from me to share with all of you fans.

Once again, thank you for all of your reviews. You make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

Alison

Alimoo1971


End file.
